Little Fu
by melly celly
Summary: When Lupin and Fujiko have a daughter together, Jigen, Goemon, and Inspector Zenigata get more than they can handle.
1. The Birthday Bracelet

Little Fu  
  
I: The Birthday Bracelet  
  
----  
  
"I don't believe this... no, Fujiko!" said Lupin leaning against the balcony railing.  
  
"Oh, please Lupin. For me?" begged Fujiko from the slide door.  
  
Lupin smirked, "You know I'd do anything for you, Fuji-cakes..."  
  
Fujiko waited for him to end his statement. 'Well? Wellll... go ahead and say yes!'  
  
"Anything except *that*, babe," he responded.  
  
He watched her turn and sigh frusratedly. The argument had started out innocently enough. They were already alone, in one of Fujiko's ritzy, rented penthouses, so he thought... what harm could openly expressing what they wanted their futures to look like cause?  
  
Lupin thought she was kidding when she mentioned children. Seriously. It was the first thing he didn't expect. And he even laughed when she asked him his opinion on having kids. Her getting angry and actually pleading with him on helping her have kids was the second thing he didn't expect.  
  
Now, *helping* her wasn't the problem at all. It was Fujiko wanting to keep the damn thing, that was the problem.  
  
"I thought I knew you, Lupin." she said plopping into one of the over stuffed chairs.  
  
As he watched her pout he said, "Fujiko... you do know me. Well enough to know I don't want any damn kids!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"One, we're both too young and beautiful to be tied down to a baby. Two, it could ruin my thief status. Three, you said you didn't want to have kids yourself."  
  
Shock overtook, "When did I ever say that, Lupin?"  
  
"Remember that time when old safemaker's son decided he'd create a little plan to avenge his father's shattered pride? It involved a super hard safe, a near-death experience for me, and some square shaped handcuffs on your pretty wrists. If I should refresh your memory more, you told Jigen to slap you if you ever mentioned having kids."  
  
Fujiko blinked. 'He remembers that?'  
  
She pouted more, "Maybe I did say that a long, long time ago. But I've changed my mind! Believe me. I want to have kids and I want to have them with you."  
  
Folding his arms he stood ground, "Absolutely not, Fuj."  
  
"Come on, Lupin... your not much different from your father I bet. You two were probably just alike. 'I don't wanna have kids; I'm too young, too good of a master thief.' But then came along your mother and he changed his mind completely. Without that, little Lupin The Third wouldn't be as big as he is right now. He wouldn't even exist."  
  
He smirked at her, "That maybe true, Fujiko... but then you wouldn't be needing me to plant seeds, now would you?"  
  
Fujiko frowned when he winked at her. "Lupiiinnn..." she whined, "Isn't there a little part of you who wants a son or daughter some day?"  
  
He grinned as he thought aloud. "Lupin The Fourth. Doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would, does it?"  
  
The brunette's face lit up. She jumped into Lupin's arms, hugging him. "Hey," he said, "I knew if I kept on resisting I'd see if your foreal or not."  
  
'Or if you'd take it back later or not,' he thought smirking. 'Fujiko's willingly giving herself to me... forget the kid!'  
  
===  
  
12 Months Old  
  
===  
  
Lupin lay sprawled out across the floor in the den, groaning. Fujiko was out shopping, so Lupin had to handle the forces of nature alone. The same ritzy penthouse, was a mess. Children's toys, books, and stuffed animals were everywhere. Fujiko had went ahead and bought the huge apartment after she'd discovered their argument that beautiful night had paid off.  
  
"Get up, Daddy!" said the one-year old. It was her first birthday and he'd made a promise to his beautiful little daughter that he do whatever she wanted him to do. Buy expensive jewels, take her riding, spend the day at an amusement park, her wish was his command.  
  
"Something I'm beginning to regret..." he mumbled staring up at the ceiling. So far they'd played (and yes, he counted) 17 regular games, read 9 different books, and played 4 stuffed animal games. Lupin's body yelled for rest, and they hadn't even left the house yet.  
  
The last thing he wanted was to chase after her, chasing piegons in the park and help her throw candy at passing people on the sidewalk. Actually, throwing candy was kinda fun, but since he was exhausted already he was worried he'd ruin her birthday. Which would worry her about him.  
  
That was one thing that always got him about Daddy's Little Empress... she cared about him alot. Possibly too much. She cared about him more than Fujiko at times.  
  
He watched her run from the window and jump onto his chest. "Daddyyyy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Her adorable little face twisted up in thought. Then he could hear the door opening. "Mommy!" He exhaled whatever it was she was going to command him to do next.  
  
"Hey, sweets," said Fujiko placing her shopping bags in a nearby chair. He rose from the floor and watched Fujiko drop a newspaper in his lap.  
  
"And this is...?"  
  
"Pretty!" squealed the child. Lupin turned the paper around and read the headline. " 'Priceless Raw Sapphire Bracelet On Display Today.' Hmm... nice Fuji-chan. I don't think I'll be snatching them up though."  
  
Fujiko got that look in her eyes. "If you don't... then I'll gladly relocate that sapphire tennis bracelet to display on my wrists. Tonight."  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes. "If you haven't forgotten this is Little Fu's birthday today, Fujiko."  
  
"Mine, Daddy."  
  
"Say what?" said Fujiko.  
  
Little Fu looked up at Fujiko, "Pretty," she turned to Lupin, "Want - mine, Daddy."  
  
"You mean *you* want the sapphire bracelet?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Pleeaasseeeee..."  
  
"Fu... I-"  
  
Fujiko smirked at him. "If you haven't forgotten this is Little Fu's birthday today, Lupin."  
  
He smacked himself on the forehead. 'Never again, Lupin... never again.'  
  
Rising from the floor he went into the bedroom, retrieved his favorite pistol from the hiding place in the upper closet. He didn't Little Fu to accidently get ahold of it. Slipping on his shoes he walked right past the girls.  
  
"And where are you going?" asked Fuj.  
  
"Where ya think I'm going?"  
  
Little Fu ran up and extended her arms to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "You want the sapphire bracelet kid... you got it."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"And what do you say?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Empress."  
  
Putting her back down he smoothed her wavy brown hair and walked out of the apartment.  
  
====  
  
"This'd be a hella of a lot easier with Jigen and Goemon around," mumbled Lupin after he'd found the power box and disabled automatic security alarms around the bracelet. He snuck inside the building and into the control room and knocked out a guard with his pistol. Taking a little remote he went back to creeping.  
  
Sneaking back out into the hallway, he knocked out two more guards that watched the surveilence cameras all over the building.  
  
"Now let's see... which one of these little babies can peel back that ol glass case."  
  
It was a high-tech glass case, round like a semi-circle. If he pressed the right button the case would flip under the podium leaving the bracelet open to sticky fingers.  
  
First button: "Some old pottery..." Second button: "Nice Sculpture. That statue'd scare Little Fujiko, though." Third button: "The hell is that?" Fourth button: "Wha... nothing happened? That can't be right." He tapped the button several more times.  
  
"Must be something off scre - oh shit!" He finally understood why nothing happened. It was the silent alarm button! Out of reaction he pressed every single button on that remote. Looking up at the screen he watched the bracelet's glass case slide open.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
Making a clear run for the showcase room, he manuevered through random cases he'd opened by accident, in other rooms. He stopped in awe of the bracelet. The dim light above it, seemed to make the precious jewels light up the whole room.  
  
'Fu's got good taste,' he thought as he removed the bracelet and placed it in a small bag.  
  
"Stop right there!" shouted a voice. Glancing over his shoulder it was the police and the head of command shaking his fist at him.  
  
"Damn, that was quick. You guys have gotten good," said Lupin loud enough to hear, "But not good enough for Lupin!"  
  
He clapped twice and three of his new remote grenades denotated around the police men. Lupin laughed hysterically while he ran for the exit. Meanwhile the police tried to sort themselves in the smoke. Some's protective gear had even caught on fire from the explosions. The head of command pushed on his walkie-talkie.  
  
"He's heading your way," he said.  
  
"Don't worry. The great Lupin III won't get away this time," said a familiar voice.  
  
Lupin spotted an elevator. A lightbulb went off in his head. Pressing the button he whistled a random melody while he waited.  
  
"Get him!" Lupin turned around to see another set of policemen on his tail.  
  
"Pops!? Doesn't he ever quit?"  
  
Lupin jumped in the elevator and made faces at Zenigata's blank expression while the doors closed.  
  
"Quick! He's going to the second floor!" shouted a policeman.  
  
"But we're on the 7th!"  
  
The head of commands from the showcase room returned to the other set. "Then we'll take the stairs. He won't leave this building with that priceless bracelet."  
  
Lupin whistled his random tune again as he waited for the elevator to touch ground.  
  
The horde of exhausted policemen stood at the elevator door. As soon as it opened they pounced on the unsuspecting Lupin on the inside. Punches and kicks filled the air as the elevator door closed.  
  
"Guys! Waitaminute... this isn't Lupin!" said head of command. He pulled up the red coat wearing fiend to discover it was a dummy! Zenigata's face flushed red with anger when he saw the comically drawn face of the dummy, too.  
  
"LUPINNNN!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the elevator stopped.  
  
"Yoooowhooo!" shouted a voice. One of the policemen kicked the emergency exit in the ceiling up.  
  
A floor above them was the real Lupin. He peered over the edge of the doors he'd pryed open just to see Pop's reaction.  
  
"Lupin! You dirty weasel!"  
  
"I take it you liked my gift."  
  
"Put that bracelet back, Lupin! You won't get away with it."  
  
Lupin smirked down at him. "Sorry, Pops. This bracelet's very special. You see, I got a beautiful girl to keep happy back at home. Besides, if you don't try and get out, the elevator won't collapse from maximum weight overload... Syanora!"  
  
"Lupin!" he shouted, "Lupin! Get back here!! Damn it all!!!!"  
  
====  
  
Lupin wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled loudly. He collapsed into the chair of the clean apartment. He blinked. Clean? Come to think of it, it was quite quiet too. He shifted in his seat to find a note.  
  
///Lupin,  
  
Little Fujiko and I decided we'd have an extra-special dinner to celebrate her birthday and the sapphire bracelet (which you better have). We're at The Italian Balcony. Get here ASAP, Little Fu's especially hyper tonight.  
  
-Fujiko  
  
Oh, and you might wanna come formal.\\\  
  
Once he'd taken a quick shower, Lupin re-dressed in a snazzier version of his infamous red coat, black dress shirt, black slacks, red shoes, and red tie. He placed Little Fu's bracelet in a black suade bag with a drawstring.  
  
'Only the best for the Empress.'  
  
He ran out of the apartment, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
====  
  
Fujiko sipped some wine. From the corner of her eye she watched Little Fujiko reach towards the center of the table for one of the steaming breadstick appetizers. She reached out and broke a smaller piece for her daughter. She wanted to cringe looking at Little Fu's expensive American dress. By the end of the meal it'd be covered in whatever pieces of food she could get her little bitty fingers on. It was a pretty dress though, big and fluffy, red and black silk.  
  
Then her own came to mind. It was long and made of black silk, with a slit to the thigh on each side. And a halter design, of course. She topped off her dress with diamond jewelry, strappy stiletto heels, and her signature fragrance - Chanel #5. Lupin had always liked Chanel #5. Or so she thought. Maybe he'd just grown accustomed to it after all those years.  
  
Lupin.  
  
He had bought both their dresses. Fujiko broke another piece for Fu. She was about to take a big bite until she shouted out, "Daddy!"  
  
"Hey, Empress," he greeted.  
  
He walked over to the table and kissed Fu. He whistled as he took his seat. "Now, *this* is nice. Very. There might be hope for you yet, Fuji-chan," he said. Their table was outside on a cobblestone balcony. It overlooked the beautiful starry night of an early evening in Japan. There were flowers, traditional white tablecloth, candles, and soft italiana-violin music in the background.  
  
"Very funny," she said, "How'd it go?"  
  
"How'd what go?"  
  
"The bracelet, Lupin," she said irritated.  
  
He laughed, "I haven't forgot."  
  
Turning to Little Fu he placed the bag in front of her. Opening it, he slowly pulled out the bracelet.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Fujiko."  
  
Both little and big Fujiko marveled at the beauty of the priceless sapphire bracelet. The light of the moon captured the spectrums of the gems making it shine even more brilliantly in the dark.  
  
Laying it out on the table, Little Fu stared at it relunctantly. She reach out to grab it, but pulled back - as if her touch would shatter them one piece at a time. She looked up at him. "Thank you," her usually hyper voice toned down, while still full of life.  
  
Fujiko and Lupin exchanged smiles. "You are very welcome."  
  
====  
  
"Are you *sure*?" asked the 911 operator.  
  
"I'm positive. He just walked in here dressed like some kind of tycoon," replied a man in the bathroom on a cell phone.  
  
"Okay. We're going solely on your information - if you're wrong, we can trace this phone and you'll suffer the consequences."  
  
The woman hung up in the man's face.  
  
====  
  
Little Fu rubbed her brown eyes. Fujiko took down the last of her wine. Lupin stood and stretched his length.  
  
"Oh, boy, that was good," he said.  
  
"I've already paid the bill," said Fujiko taking her daughter's hand. She slid out of her seat, obviously full. She shook her arm. The bracelet was still on her arm, extremely loose for a one-year-old, but still on her arm. She ran around her other side and grabbed Lupin's hand.  
  
It seemed a peaceful enough end to a busy day as they walked through the more thick part of the prestigous resturant.  
  
"Freeze, Lupin! Your under arrest!"  
  
"Zenigata," groaned Fujiko.  
  
"You two go ahead, I'll catch up." Lupin replied letting go of his daughter's little hand to turn around and face Zenigata.  
  
Fujiko didn't seem to notice the people staring at Lupin. She even heard some whispering amongst each other. 'Lupin III?' 'That's him right there.' 'He must of stolen something.' 'Is he going to rob us?'  
  
Fujiko had seen it too many times before, so she scooped her baby up and took a safehaven on a different dinner balcony from the one they'd had dinner on. Soon the nervous crowd would break into panic thinking the great Lupin the 3rd was going to rob them all once he pulled out his pistol. There would be gunshots. Zenigata cursing Lupin to heavens. And of course somewhere between cursing and gunshots, Lupin would of made a clean getaway.  
  
She noticed a ladder against the outside of the balcony. 'Perfect' she thought. Only a few seconds later the crowd of uppity richmen and women had started an outbreak, just as she predicted. She placed Little Fu down as she ducked behind the wall beside the kid. Little Fu seemed taken by it all, but not moving an inch.  
  
Then the gunshots. Lightbulbs exploded. More gunshots. Then a thin screen of dust filled the air. Footsteps reached the balcony doorway.  
  
"I don't know how, but Pops is gettin' better at this stuff."  
  
Fujiko patted some dust from his coat, "There's a ladder over here."  
  
"Well let's escape this mess, shall we?"  
  
Fujiko took Lupin's hand as she placed her foot on the first ladder rung. Lupin reached a hand into the air behind him.  
  
"Take my hand, Empress."  
  
Silence lingered.  
  
"Little Fu?" he asked.  
  
"Fujiko, no!" said Fujiko in a hushed shout as they watched her turn the corner back into the restuarant.  
  
"What the hell does she think she's doing?" said Lupin peering around the corner. The dust was beginning to settle.  
  
Fujiko gasped, "She's going back for the bracelet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look."  
  
They watched Little Fujiko walk straight for her birthday present. It laid sparkling on the floor. Miraculously, it hadn't been crushed or destroyed in the rampage. But she stopped in her tracks as Inspector Zenigata picked the bracelet up first.  
  
'Lupin, that idiot, he must of dropped the bracelet.'  
  
Little Fu walked straight up to him, completely fearless. She tugged at his pants leg. He looked down at her, blank expression once again.  
  
"Mine," she said pointing at the bracelet in his hand. Zenigata looked around. The resturant was a mess and near empty, except for the scared-stiff employee's. No signs of a frightened parent anywhere.  
  
"Listen, little girl. You're cute and all, but for one, you can't just walk up and demand what you want. It isn't nice. Two, this bracelet isn't yours. It belongs to the State of Japan and I'm taking it back."  
  
Fujiko's cute little baby face puffed up in anger. Then she shouted again, more aggresively, "Mine!"  
  
Before Zenigata could repeat himself, Little Fu slammed her heel into his foot. He screamed out in agony and dropped the bracelet. Fu's little fingers grabbed the bracelet and ran back to the balcony. Zenigata hopped up and down, grabbing his sore foot with both hands. He yelled 'Get back here, kid' between cries of pain.  
  
Fujiko laughed. Lupin scooped up his daughter. "That's my little Empress! Let's roll Fuji-cakes!"  
  
====  
  
[ II: The Rochester Rock; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the sickeningly precious Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Reviews are welcome. Holla! 


	2. The Rochester Rock

Little Fu  
  
II: The Rochester Rock  
  
----  
  
38 Months Old (3 Years Old)  
  
====  
  
Genevah, England.  
  
Goemon walked into the lavish hotel lobby. He was a bit surprised by the grandness of it all. But this was Lupin afterall. 'Expect the unexpected,' was something he begin telling himself from the first day they met. He remembered Lupin telling him on the telephone he had a huge surprise for them. Goemon wasn't even going to guess what it could be.  
  
He took a seat on one of the overstuffed couches. Some minutes passed. He was quite comfortable, with the soft couch and the sound of running water from the indoor fountains. Now if only Jigen would choose not to be annoying right now.  
  
"Meditating, sword boy?" he said taking a seat in the fluffed up chair across from him.  
  
He opened his eyes with a smile, "Long time no see."  
  
"Have any idea why we're here?" asked Jigen, placing his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"No. But it's a surprise, and probably a new scheme as well."  
  
"Yeah, Lupin never changes."  
  
In the distance, the elevator comes down, like it's done probably a hundred times that day. With a ding the doors opened. An adorable little girl with big brown eyes and brown hair ran around the elevator. She looked too young to be out on her own as she walked right up to the lobby.  
  
Goemon arched an eyebrow when Jigen begin to stare. With Goemon's back to the child he wasn't aware. The girl looked around the emanse lobby - then she was off! Jigen watched her half skip and half run to the furniture set. She slid her little fingers across the top of the arm rest before she spun around and sat on the sofa next to Goemon.  
  
They were both a little confused. She laid back completely on the fluffy couch and looked right back at the both of them. 'Call me crazy, but is she smirking?' thought Jigen. Her relaxed smile, at the two men she presumably didn't know, reminded him of someone.  
  
They exchanged glares, nervous stares, and smiles for quite a moment. Then the girl reached into her front overall pocket, as if she'd just remembered something. Goemon and Jigen watched as she placed two cards on the table.  
  
"They're for you," she said in her cute kiddie tone.  
  
Hesitantly, they grabbed the white cards. Opening each of them they read the two lines:  
  
\\\ Meet my one and only, the apple of my eye, the Empress of my Kingdom, Little Fu - My Daughter.  
  
- Lupin III \\\  
  
Jigen and Goemon shouted at the same time, "His daughter!!??"  
  
"I see she finally gave you guys the card," walked in Lupin, "I started to think she'd forgotten about them." He placed his hand on top of the child's head. She smiled.  
  
"What kind of joke is this Lupin?" asked Goemon.  
  
Lupin looked shocked. "What do you mean, 'joke'? This is my kid."  
  
"Fujiko!" shouted out Jigen. They all stared at him. "That's where I remember that smile."  
  
"Now how did you guess her name, buddy?" said Lupin half laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Goemon.  
  
Jigen shook his head, "You named the kid after Fujiko? Your sick man."  
  
"Well, why not? She is the mother afterall."  
  
Jigen and Goemon both looked like they'd been punched in the stomach. If accepting the news that Lupin actually had a kid on his coattails now, wasn't enough. They didn't need to know Fujiko was involved too.  
  
Goemon blinked, "You got Fujiko to agree to this?"  
  
"Actually, it was the other way around," admitted Lupin.  
  
All the time Little Fu was silent. Looking back and forth between each speaker. She smiled again when Jigen started looking at her.  
  
"Un-friggin-believable," he said. "She's really cute." He knelt in front of her. "Is Lupin really your Daddy?"  
  
She giggled at the question. "Yes."  
  
Lupin pretended to be hurt, "Hey! And what is so unbelievable about me having a cute kid?"  
  
"Well, she's too cute - that's what unbelievable," said Jigen.  
  
"Very funny." Lupin took a seat in another chair. "But, seriously, Fu is only the first surprise."  
  
"Do we need to brace ourselves this time?" Goemon asked.  
  
"I hope not. Genevah has a little treasure here called The Rochester Rock."  
  
Jigen said from his chair, "I've heard about that. It's suppose to be magical or something."  
  
"Not magical, Catholic. Catholic churches in England have discovered a new theory that says Jesus' disciple, Peter wasn't the first pope. The rock's suppose to prove that Peter really is the first Catholic Pope of the first Catholic Church (for the ones that still believe the original story). The only problem is that nobody can get close enough to it to actually read the enscriptions - or steal it for that matter."  
  
Goemon placed his hand on his chin, "And we must accomplish this, Lupin?"  
  
"First we have to figure out how to get close enough TO steal it. People that's tried to get close to it, end up gettin hurt. They say the rock has a holy spirit that can injure the sinful."  
  
"How, exactly do they end up getting injured?" Jigen asked curiously.  
  
"Some have it mild, like painful numbness or headaches. Others got it bad. Internal bleeding, throwing-up, blood clots, and it's all real strange stuff."  
  
"Hey, man, I'm not touching anything that can friggin kill me," stated the marksman.  
  
"I agree," said Goemon, "This sounds somewhat lethal."  
  
"Oh, come on, guys," begged Lupin. "This is legend your willing to let fly. We can steal that rock - as long as we keep a safe distance. Whadda ya say?"  
  
"I suppose you have a plan for how we can do this?" Goemon pondered.  
  
"As always!"  
  
====  
  
Meanwhile in Genevah's Main Police Headquarters...  
  
"Inspector Zenigata, I presume?" asked the Chief of Genevah Police. Zenigata replaced his badge in his trenchcoat and replaced his hat back to the top of his head.  
  
"Chief Winston," he replied. They shook hands in the hallway.  
  
"Straight to business, Zenigata. We need your help," he began. He was a short, thin man with a beard and a thick accent.  
  
Zenigata interruped with a glare in his eyes, "On Lupin? Huh? Am I right?"  
  
Winston stroked his beard. "Oh? Yes. I need your assistance on this Rochester Rock epidemic. Rochester may be just a big stone to others, but it is a jewel to the English community. Because of this, theifs from all over have come in an attempt to pry it from our hands."  
  
Zenigata nodded. He was indeed paying attention.  
  
"This Lupin character is no different, ol chap. We must stop him and all the others from trying to steal the Rochester, before they get seriously injured. Or worse... they succeed."  
  
"Well, Chief, you've come to the right man. I'll guarantee it! Lupin and his boys won't touch the Rochester Rock!"  
  
====  
  
They peered around the corner. Dressed in mining uniforms - Lupin, Goemon and Jigen were about 15 feet underground in a coal mine, where the Rochester Rock had been dropped upon another person being injured. Funny the coal mine was directly under one of Genevah's oldest Catholic churches. Little Fu continued to look at the excavated rock as the guys straighened against the tunnel wall.  
  
"I'd be nice if you would reveal your plan to us now, buddy," Jigen pushed.  
  
The gentleman theif folded his arms, "Just as I guessed. I have the perfect plan, guys. To the van!"  
  
Lupin grabbed Little Fu's hand and they went back above ground. They crossed the yellow tape, defying it's magical abilities to keep people on the opposite side. Opening the back of the unmarked van they each pulled out what looked like wooden pizza trays* with extra extra long handles. They then took the tunnel and the elevator back down. Fu watched from a safe distance as Lupin and the boys creeped up to the earthed rock. It was a fairly large oval sized rock, smoothed and with a forgien language carved into it. The Rochester Rock looked as if it were made from granite cause it sparkled slightly.  
  
Scooping it up with the tray they all backed backwards, around the corner, and into the elevator. The guys pressed into a corner with the tray as far from them as possible. They carefully walked from the mine and down the street, keeping a safe distance - as Lupin promised.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Lupin as he tripped on the pavement and fell flat on his face. Jigen and Goemon scrambled to catch the rock that was about to fall over a railing and down a grassy hill. Goemon jumped and caught it just as he leaned over the railing on one foot. They all sighed. Then the boys immediately tensed. Sirens wailed in the distance.  
  
"Police cars!" said Little Fu.  
  
"Thanks for the warning, sweetheart," mumbled Lupin easing down from the railing. He wiped sweat from his brow.  
  
"Uhh... somebody..." whispered Goemon still frozen in position.  
  
"No time," Jigen said, "The police are almost here."  
  
Lupin stood and bumped Goemon's arm. "Lupinnnnnn!!!"  
  
From just a simple little touch, Goemon flipped over the rail and began rolling down the hill. The Rochester Rock already long gone.  
  
"Goemon!" shouted Lupin, "I think that hill leads down to the a riverbank."  
  
"Then what are we still doing standing right here," said Jigen jumping over the railing after his friend.  
  
Little Fu peered between the rungs, opting not to follow her father. The police cars pulled up and Winston and Zenigata jumped from it. Fu didn't even flinch when Zenigata stood over the railing and began yelling.  
  
"LUPIN! JIGEN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
  
"We'll be back later for the arrest, Pops! ... Sike!" said Lupin as he kept running beside Jigen.  
  
As they dissapeared into the distance, Fu felt a wave of sadness come over herself. Where was her Daddy going without her? She then started whimpering, and in matter of seconds she fell down and started crying. Zenigata stopping cursing and shaking his fist long enough to look down. She seemed familiar to him somehow. He wondered how long she'd been there.  
  
"Hey..." he said. Fu continued to cry and cry. "... what's wrong, little girl?"  
  
She didn't stop for a second. Winston came from around the car. He'd placed a report of Lupin and the boys over walkie-talkie, "I believe this little baby was with Lupin."  
  
Zenigata stopped trying to calm her. "You mean... Lupin left the kid behind?"  
  
"It appears that way," he admitted. Winston picked her up without trying to make her stop crying. Zenigata grew angry, "Why that little bastard! He's kidnapping kids again!"  
  
Winston strapped Fu in the backseat, "You have a plan in mind, chap?" Zenigata asked, "Maybe. Can you get a signal on where Lupin and his guys are?"  
  
"Quicker than you can whistle London's Bridge is Falling Down!"  
  
====  
  
Goemon rolled and rolled, getting cut and nicked by branches and uneven rocks. He kept an eye on the Rochester below him. When the rock eventually stopped short of rolling into the small ravine, he sighed. He stopped short of taking a bath as well. He rose slowly and noticed he was still a safe distance from the rock. Minutes later Jigen and Lupin came to a running stop.  
  
"Goemon, are you okay?" asked Lupin out of breath.  
  
"That was one hell of a fall," Jigen said realizing how fan they'd actually gone.  
  
The master swordsman and fighter stood and dusted himself off. As if the scratches and cuts weren't anything big. "I'm fine." He then pulled out his sword and threw it. They blinked as Goemon approached it.  
  
"The hell...?" said Jigen.  
  
Lupin said, "What are you doing? You forget that thing can near kill you?!"  
  
"I'm very aware," he told them. He rose his sword to full arm length. They gasped when they saw the Rochester sticking from the tip.  
  
Jigen pulled on his hat, "Now what do we do, Lupin?"  
  
"Get back up to van, of cour-," said Lupin cutting himself off.  
  
"What's up?" asked Jigen.  
  
"Dammit! I forgot about her!"  
  
Jigen shook his head. Goemon asked in disbelief, "You forgot about your own daughter?"  
  
"Gimme a break! I'm new to this!" he yelled. From higher ground the sounds of sirens came to the air again. With no where to hide they just stood like sitting ducks.  
  
Zenigata and Winston appeared. Little Fu peered down at them from behind Winston. She rubbed at her eyes and sniffled. "We've got something we know you want, Lupin," Zenigata announced.  
  
Lupin's eyes lit up. "Fujiko!" He was about to wade across the ravine and run up the hill to her... until Goemon and Jigen both grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two!? Let me go!" he screamed.  
  
"We've got a plan," whispered Goemon.  
  
"And we'll be damned if you mess it up," Jigen finished.  
  
They turned to Winston and Zenigata. "What do you want, Zenigata?" spoke Goemon with Lupin still on lockdown.  
  
"The Rochester Rock - which is stuck on the end of your sword," he said.  
  
Goemon and Jigen turned to pretend as if they were discussing it.  
  
"No way," stated the marksman.  
  
Zenigata was starting to boil over. Winston put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "We'll do an even exchange then," Winston started, "You give us the Rochester and we'll give you the little girl. We know she's of some importance to you three."  
  
Again, the three turned to discuss it. They faced them again and Jigen said, "No deal."  
  
"But-!" said Zenigata.  
  
"Sorry!" Jigen repeated as he and Goemon drug a dazed Lupin back up the hill they'd come from.  
  
Once they were inside the van and on the road, Lupin came to his senses. "Whose side are you guys on? That's my damn kid you just let them keep!"  
  
"Calm down," said Goemon. Lupin looked at him crazy, "That was the whole point."  
  
Lupin blinked, "Say what?"  
  
"It's not like they're gonna lock her up or anything. She's just a kid. Zenigata's gonna take her back to the station," Jigen explained, "That's where we're going right now - to scoop her back up."  
  
He sighed loudly. "And what about the rock?" asked Lupin.  
  
"With you," said Goemon.  
  
Lupin looked back. Goemon's sword sat close to the backdoors of the van, with the Rochester like some kind of display block. He nearly screamed. "Will you chill?" said Jigen weaving through traffic to get to the police station. "The worst that can happen to you back there is a headache."  
  
"Ha ha, Jigen."  
  
====  
  
Little Fu sat staring fearlessly into Inspector Zenigata's eyes. He'd asked her several questions and she hadn't said a word. He was beginning to think the kid had a problem. The police station was bustling with people. Lupin was out there somewhere and he was stuck with a stubborn brat. Fu rubbed her eyes with her little fingers.  
  
"Hey! Pay attention, little girl," ordered Zenigata.  
  
Fu leaned back in her seat and met his eyes again. Her bored expression said she was paying attention. Zenigata opened his mouth to speak but Winston walked over to the desk.  
  
"Any progress?" asked Winston.  
  
Zenigata started, "Stupid kid won't say a word. She's working with Lupin - I just know it." He leaned into Little Fu's face, "Where's Lupin III? Goemon? Jigen? The Rochester Rock?! Tell me right now!!"   
  
"Make me," she said. Fu reached up and pulled his hat down over his eyes and giggled childishly.  
  
"Why you!" yelled Zenigata. Fu slid out of her chair, laughing. She ran under desks and beside chairs, between people in a hurry. Catching her was just as hard as seeing where she'd go next. Paper flew in every direction - followed by girlie giggling. Nothing could stop her now! The office was in chaos. She abruptly stopped when two arms pulled her up into the air. Winston and Zenigata stared her in the face. She smiled sweetly as they hauled her off to a private office and locked the door behind her.  
  
"She won't be having anymore fun today, Inspector," said Winston.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now there's something I want to show you. Follow me."  
  
They walked down a narrow hallway. It grew more and more secluded. Turning into a room Zenigata gasped.  
  
"The Rochester Rock! But how did you-?" he asked.  
  
Winston grinned. The Rochester Rock sat on a podium in the middle of an empty room. "The Rochester your friend, Lupin III has is nothing more than a very expensive imposter."  
  
Zenigata blinked, "But why? What's goin' on?"  
  
"If we were to leave the actual Rochester Rock out in the open like that, it'd of dissapeared a long time ago. Crime Scene Investigators and Archeologists alike came to one conclusion about the Rochester. Only two types of people can get near it without injury."  
  
Winston then walked up to the podium and retrieved the rock. Placing it in his pocket he said, "You might wanna keep a distance of 7 feet, Inspector Zenigata. For your own health, of course."  
  
====  
  
Outside in the HQ's office, Little Fu sat in the big plush rolly chair. Her legs too short to dangle over the end of the seat. The door was locked, the blinds were closed and too high for her to reach without getting hurt. This was boring! She puffed up and folded her arms. Then she heard it. A little ping. Somewhat of a very light tap. Little Fu blinked and sat up in the chair.  
  
There it was again. The ping-tap. She scrambled out of the big chair and tried to look out of the blinded windows into HeadQuarters. Fu jumped several times, but it was too high. Then the ping-tap again. And again. She turned and looked around the room. It wasn't coming from the HQ's windows. She then saw. Up high, very close to the ceiling were window panes and Lupin pressed against one. Fu smiled and waved brightly.  
  
He was moving his lips - too bad the windows were sound proof. He pointed to the door. Fu shook her head no and went over to the door to demonstrate it being locked. On the other side Lupin cursed. 'So they locked her in the room, huh?' he thought. He raised one finger. Sign language saying: Wait just a minute. Fu nodded and Lupin raised from the window. He looked down at Jigen who was posing as a innocent pydestrian (sp??). Lupin mouthed to him, "She's locked in." Jigen turned around and looked in the window. He mouthed back, "Zenigata's coming back now."  
  
They both went back to the unmarked van sitting in HeadQuarter's parking lot. "Well?" asked Goemon. "She's on lockdown," said Jigen, "Must of caused that mess in the main office." Lupin jumped in the driver's seat. "They should be releasing her any minute now."  
  
Winston and Zenigata returned to the main office. It wasn't as busy as before which was a good thing. Winston unlocked the door to the private office to find Fu the same way he left her.  
  
"Can I go home now?" she asked.  
  
Zenigata smirked, "So she can talk after all."  
  
Winston asked her directly, "Do you know how to get home?"  
  
Little Fu nodded. "I live right down the street. My mommy is waiting for me."  
  
Winston nodded. "Inspector, lead her out." Zenigata groaned, "Come on kid." Fu ignored him and ran around the desk to Winston. She extended her arms to him. Winston pulled her up into a hug. "Goodbye, sweetheart."  
  
Little Fu smiled and ran out of the office. Zenigata ran behind her, "Hey, wait a minute kid!" Call him crazy, but it felt as if he was starting to catch a headache just being around this brat. He chased her outside and watched her skip down the steps.  
  
The boys perked up in the van as Little Fu stopped to scan the parking lot. She smiled when she saw the van.  
  
"What the hell?" shouted Jigen when a figure cloaked in dark clothing walked up behind Little Fujiko and scooped her up in their arms. The figure ran over to an awaiting car. Lupin put the van in drive and burned rubber trying to catch up with the mysterious car.  
  
They zipped through traffic. Lupin cursed as he tried to keep up. "Dammit! I know that car... if I only knew where they were going." Scenery went by in a blur. They went from uptown to habortown in seconds. Lupin slammed on brakes and the boys almost flew through the windshield when a 18-wheeler pulled out in front of them.  
  
"You son of a bitch!!" he yelled out of the window. He drove around just in time to see the car stop short of the docks. The figure resembled more of a person now as it and Little Fu jumped willingly from the car and ran over to an awaiting speedboat.  
  
They jumped from the van and ran alongside the docks. The figure saluted them. Little Fu giggled and waved goodbye at the boys. Lupin chased the speedboat waving his arms in the air.  
  
"Stop! Guys! Do something!"  
  
"Over here, Lupin!" shouted Goemon. Another speedboat sat a dock with Jigen behind the controls. They watched as the figure and it's driver sped up to shake them. Jigen swerved and hit the other boat in the back. It swerved back and hit them with greater force. Water splashed onto the top and Little Fu giggled at the artificial rain. Jigen leaned in close for another hit when Goemon jumped onto the opposing ship. He ran for the driver, whipped out his sword, and sliced up his hat in 2.  
  
"Stop the boat," he told him calmy.  
  
Shaking, the man did as he was told. With both boats at a full stop, Jigen and Lupin made the transfer. Little Fu seemed a little excited as they advanced on the figure in black. Goemon held his sword at ready position and Jigen cocked his gun. Little Fu ran over to the figure in black, grabbed two fists full of it's dark clothing and yanked hard. They all came tumbling down to expose one person:  
  
"Fujiko," said Lupin, like he should of known.  
  
Little Fu tossed the clothing in the air and draped it around her like a cape. Jigen continued to hold his gun at her.  
  
Goemon frowned and placed his sword back in it's holster, "Why am I not surprised."  
  
"I still might shoot her," Jigen said.  
  
Fujiko ignored them and squatted in front of her daughter, who shared a crazy resemblance to her. "I told you not to do that, Fu."  
  
The child giggled and covered her mouth with the clothes. "Sorry, mommy."  
  
Lupin reached down to take his daughter, but winced in pain. He stumbled backwards and held his forehead. Fujiko and Little Fu looked up. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Lupin, are you okay?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"Oh yeah Fujiko - I'm squeezing my forehead and writhering in pain because I want to!" he yelled sarcastically.  
  
Fu stood and walked between Goemon and Jigen. In just seconds Goemon felt a heavy throbbing in his arm. "My arm... what's going on?" Jigen dropped his gun while his fingers turned blue. "My hand... it's turning numb. I can't feel my fingers!"  
  
Little Fu stopped in front of Lupin, who was holding his head in an attempt to try to wrung the pain out.  
  
"Daddy?" she asked again.  
  
He slanted his eyes just enough to see her cute little face. Concerned. Maybe even worried. He could hear Jigen and Goemon complaining about their pains as well. Lupin watched the apple of his eye reach into her pocket and pull out the real Rochester Rock.  
  
"Little Fu... how did you..." he tried to get out. It didn't make any sense. If they had the real Rochester in the van, then what was this thing she was holding? He managed to glance up to see Fujiko stand behind Fu and place her hands on her shoulders. Now this really wasn't making any sense. How was Fujiko 1&2 able to just stand there?  
  
In a blur Goemon snatched the rock from Fu's little fingers and threw it into the air. With one avaliable arm he took his sword and diced the rock into a thousand bitty pieces. Fujiko gasped as she watched the remaining pepper sprinkles of the Rochester drop into the water.  
  
"No!" shouted Fujiko. She spun around to face Goemon, "Why'd you do that!? You destroyed the real Rochester!"  
  
"No, really?" Goemon answered flatly. He spun his arm in it's socket. "As good as new."  
  
Lupin opened both his eyes wide and stood straight. "What just happened?"  
  
Jigen picked up his fallen gun. He wiggled his fingers around the handle and the trigger, "Weird. I couldn't move these at all a second ago."  
  
"You're going to pay for this Goemon. I didn't have her steal that from HeadQuarters for nothing!" said Fujiko still fuming.  
  
He shrugged her words off. "Lupin, are you okay?" Seeing he was still in somewhat of a daze.  
  
"Uh... yeah. I am. But what just happened here?" he asked. "I could of swore I saw Fu holding the Rochester."  
  
"I was," she answered for him.  
  
Lupin took Little Fu up into his arms, "And you didn't get hurt. How!?"  
  
"Ask Fujiko," said Goemon over his shoulder.  
  
Fujiko blinked. "You mean you stole the fake one instead?" She could tell by his not amused expression that it was true and she started laughing.  
  
"Get to it, Fujiko!" shouted Jigen.  
  
"The fake Rochester, the one in the cave, was a decoy set up by the police. I heard all about it over the radar in my car. They were secretly monitoring the cave and they nailed you boys like clockwork. The real Rochester had been excavated days earlier and was in Genevah Police HeadQuarters. That's where Little Fu came in. Her only purpose of being with you, Lupin, was so she could get taken to HQ's for questioning when your plan fell to pieces. Winston, Chief of Police, put the Rochester in his coat pocket earlier that day. Fu gave him a hug before they released her, she stole it out of his pocket, and I'm pretty sure you guys know the rest," said Fujiko filling them in completely.  
  
Jigen said, "And your immunity to the rock? What about that?"  
  
"It's a proven fact that only three types of people could get near the Rochester without getting hurt: the sinless, the lambs, and the pure at heart."  
  
"And that meannnssss?" asked Lupin.  
  
"The sinless doesn't count, cause they're aren't any. The lambs means the Children of the Christian God. And the pure at heart speaks for itself."  
  
Lupin said, "I don't think I hear it."  
  
"Blessed are the pure at heart for they shall see God," Goemon said looking at Little Fujiko.  
  
"And that meannnssss?" Lupin asked again.  
  
"The spirit couldn't hurt Little Fu because she was a child and pure at heart. Children are always not guilty," explained Jigen to his confused friend.  
  
"You mean all this time, we could of just told Little Fu to grab it and run?!" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Pretty much," Jigen stated.  
  
Fujiko spoke, "Too bad I figured it out first, huh?"  
  
"And you would of had one victory over us if Goemon hadn't ruined your precious treasure," added Lupin with a smirk.  
  
Fujiko frowned then smirked back, "Well, you win some, you loose some." She walked up to her lover and daughter and held her hands out to the baby. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."  
  
"Ooohhh... no you don't, Fujiko," said Lupin. He looked into her brown eyes, "Empress, you're staying with me and the guys."  
  
"No, she's not. Fu, your coming home with mommy. Right now."  
  
"She's staying."  
  
"She's leaving."  
  
"Staying."  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Leaving!"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Leaving!"  
  
"Staying!"  
  
"Leaving!"  
  
"Staying!!"  
  
"Leaving!!"  
  
Jigen and Goemon shook their heads together while Fujiko and Lupin continued to argue over the baby. Jigen put his gun away, "They're gonna be some crazy parents to that kid, buddy."  
  
====  
  
[ III: Old Rusty; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the adorably sneaky Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Thanks for the great reviews, guys! They're always welcome. Holla back! 


	3. Old Rusty

Little Fu  
  
III: Old Rusty  
  
----  
  
Cario, Egypt  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of chewing that same piece of gum, Fu?" asked Jigen.  
  
She turned from the car window. Her eyes wide, as if she was shocked he'd ask such a question. She stopped chewing long enough to answer, "Nope."  
  
"It's been forever since you spit that out," he complianed.  
  
Goemon corrected him, "3 hours, 15 minutes and 22 seconds."  
  
"Ahhh... leave her alone," said Lupin from the passengers seat.  
  
Fu reached into her front overall pocket and pulled out a little tin case. "Aoki!" she screamed. It was japanese bubble gum - expensive japanese bubble gum. It came in huge pieces and the flavor lasted longer than normal gum. Not to mention it was very soft and came in the craziest flavors. Like watermelon bread, and pink well water.  
  
"Geeze, Lupin, you buy her that shit?" asked Jigen, "One case cost a dollar and 23 cent. Your gonna spoil that baby rotten."  
  
"I'll be able to buy her bags of that gum once we crack Old Rusty," bragged Lupin.  
  
Goemon folded his arms, "Who said you'd be able to open it?"  
  
"You doubt me, Goemon? I'm a professional," Lupin said.  
  
"Roughly translated, the Egyptians call it 'Old Rusty' for a reason. That safe has been there since the Pyramids were built. It's one of the first safe's in the world."  
  
"And we won't be the first in the world trying to get a crack at it," said Jigen stopping and parking the car.  
  
Lupin sat up, shocked, "You mean we're already here?"  
  
"Look at all the people," said Little Fu.  
  
Lupin looked and did a double take, "Ah! What the hell are all those people doing around the temple?! It's gotta be a hundreds of thousands of them."  
  
"You didn't read the whole story?" asked Jigen. He shrugged and continued, "The Ambassador of Egypt is holding a contest. It's suppose to be some kind of disclosed riches inside of the safe and whoever opens it gets to keep it. But the contest is open to everyone. Criminals, foreigners, politicians, everybody."  
  
"That explains all the people," said Goemon.  
  
"And were suppose to stand in line and wait our turns like good little boys," joked Lupin. Goemon and Jigen got the hint and laughed a little.  
  
----  
  
The hoards and hoards of people surrounding the temple waited. Some exhausted. Some discussing plans of action. Others waiting their turn quietly. And the rest think about what they'd do with whatever was in the inside the safe before even thinking about how to open it.  
  
Around the main part of the temple - was where the safe sat, in moss and rust. Most of the temple was a landslide. Missing pieces of the floor and covered in sand. Guards stood at each exit of the old temple to maintain the peace. Afterall, everyone wasn't as innocent as they looked.  
  
Just then a black limo, rolled out of the horizon of the city and into the sandy hotness that was a neighboring desert. Guards and commoners alike all turned and looked at the vehicle surrounded by kicked up sand. It stopped feet from the temple.  
  
Guards stood on edge.  
  
Regular folk looked confused.  
  
The sand settled. Then the door opened and a black booted foot touched down. All the guards dropped their weapons and bowed. Egyptians elbowed the foreigners beside them to bow as well. Everyone inside stopped what they were doing to bow as well.  
  
A plump man dressed in fine red garments exited between two officers. One in the back and one driving the limo.  
  
The Ambassador.  
  
He stalked up to the Temple. He stood in the middle of the main temple. He cleared his throat and it grew even more quiet. The wind roared overheard through the silence.  
  
"Loyal Egyptians and Foreigners alike," he spoke with a thick accent, "This little contest of mine's has been going on two days now. I realize that some of you have been standing here, waiting polietly in-line, for each of those two days. Forty-eight hours. I would not want anyone, in my fine nation, to stand out in the extreme heat of the desert for 2 hours. That is why I must postpone the contest.  
  
"I request everyone here, including the guards, take 16 hours out of the blistering hot sun to rest within the city. I don't want a single person near this temple. And trust, I will know if someone disobeys my rule. Secret security camera's have been installed within the temple weeks before the contest was declared open and official. Now everyone, run to the city for 16 relaxing hours in front of your air conditioner!"  
  
Silence lingered for a moment. The Ambassador looked around him. Then in the blink of an eye, the hoards and hoards of people ran for the hills. Even the guards took off with great flight. Not a single person remained anywhere remotely near the temple.  
  
The 'ambassador' begin to giggle. Then his two officers. He then reached up and yanked off his face to reveal Lupin. He started laughing hysterically. Jigen and Goemon both started to laugh after they removed their get-up's too. Lupin opened the door to the limo and peered in.  
  
Little Fu sat quietly in the back. She looked up at her daddy.  
  
"It's okay now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he told her and extended a hand. Little Fu took his hand and slid out of the limo.  
  
"I guess they were all hotter than we imagined," said Goemon removing the whole disguise and throwing it into the limo.  
  
"Good thing they all ran for the hills once they heard Lupin say air conditioner," Jigen said getting in the drivers seat. "I'm dropping the ride off and coming back in the car."  
  
"Do that, buddy," said Lupin, "We'll get started here."  
  
----  
  
Forty-seven minutes later, Jigen came back. He got out of the regular car to see Lupin sitting on the sandy floor, tapping his chin with his fingertips. Little Fu blowing bubbles with her gum behind him. Goemon was inspecting the safe further. He rubbed at the hardened mosslike rust against the metal.  
  
Jigen lit himself a new cigarette. "Nothin, yet?"  
  
"I'm thinkin of what to do next," Lupin mumbled.  
  
Goemon stood some feet back from the safe, extended his sword and gave a few real good swipes. They all looked up to see the rust/most jump from the metal.  
  
"I think I got something," said Goemon walking up to inspect it again. Lupin and Jigen peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Heiroglyphics (sp??)," he annouced.  
  
Jigen said, "It may be like some kinda combination safe."  
  
"Then where would the numbers go?" asked Lupin holding his chin.  
  
"Maybe it's not a combination," Goemon stated, "But like a code."  
  
Lupin backed up and looked at the safe. It looked kinda common. Four sides, about the height of a card table, width of a kitchen stove. But it looked as if it were carved from the ground. Now when he looked at it harder the sides were a little crooked, the handle was close to the bottom, and the front which they all figured was the door to the thing seemed... thick.  
  
He got an idea and went to the car truck.  
  
"Got something?" asked Jigen throwing him the keys.  
  
"I might," he admitted raising it and taking out the big black bag. He drug it over in front of the safe and digged out a battery charged powerdrill. Goemon took Little Fu's hand and they stepped back some feet. Lupin put on his safety goggles and drilled. Bits of rust flew about. He pulled it right back out and gasped.  
  
"What the hell?" he yelled. The guys walked back up to see for themselves. Lupin tried to look in the little hole. "No way. This thing has gotta be 4 inches thick! The drill didn't even touch the other side."  
  
Goemon sighed and looked up at the position of the sun. "We've got 15 hours to make this happen."  
  
"If we can make it happen," mumbled Lupin as he dug around in the bag more to gather ideas.  
  
Three more hours later Lupin hadn't gotten anywhere. Drilling through to the other side was near impossible. And Goemon had sword sanded the whole safe to see if any more hidden heiroglyphics were on the stupid thing.  
  
They all stood in front of the safe. Lupin took a small bomb and tried to blow it open, but that didn't help.  
  
He took out a long piece of sheet metal. He stuck it through the line in the door and pulled it around to the bottom. He thought he'd gotten somewhere when it became rough to pull through on the bottom. But it didn't seem to do anything.  
  
Lupin tried to carve a opening to the inside but after 30 minutes of tapping, he realized he'd need about 3 more hours to even reach the other side.  
  
Since there was no combination dial no use for 'listen to the clicks' with a stethascope.  
  
Jigen had tried shooting at the heiroglyphics. Each one moved in alittle, like pushing buttons, but after they'd been pushed in hard enough, they must of become jammed with all the rust on the inside - so that was useless as well.  
  
Goemon sliced at all the possibilities, but to no avail. His sword only left mere scratches. He even swung at the rusty hinges. They broke, but the door remained as stuck as ever.  
  
Little Fu was becoming extremely bored. Lupin figured he'd try the drill again in a new spot. She tugged at his pants leg.  
  
"Daddy?" she said.  
  
"Not now, Fujiko," said Lupin.  
  
"But, I..." she whined.  
  
"I said, not now," he said through clenched teeth. It was easy to tell the safe was getting to him.  
  
Fu pouted and walked over to the edge of the temple floor.  
  
Jigen felt sympathy for the baby. "Man, you're mean, Lupin," he said adjusting his hat. His friend only rolled his eyes, "She'll be okay."  
  
Lupin pulled out the drill, annoyed. "What is the deal with this piece of crap? Nothing's working."  
  
Suddenly their trains of thought crashed when Little Fu started crying. Her little fingers rubbed at her brown eyes and she fell on the sandy tiles.  
  
Jigen and Goemon shot Lupin dirty looks. He threw his arms in the air, "Don't look at me like that!"  
  
He dropped the drill. Jigen walked over and took Fu in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
"Aww... what's wrong? Your dad being a jackass?" Jigen asked.  
  
Lupin stomped over to them. "Gimme my daughter," he said. Jigen passed Fu over. Lupin held her in his arms, in front of him.  
  
"Now what were you trying to tell me, Empress?" he said sweetly.  
  
Little Fujiko sniffled and rubbed her eyes a little more, "It's hot out, Daddy."  
  
"Wha? It's hot? You cryin' your eyes out cause of that?" Lupin asked in disbelief.  
  
Goemon shook his head, "She's only three, Lupin. Tolerance doesn't come that easy."  
  
"Yeah, but..." he sighed in defeat,"We're all hot out here. There's nothing I can do about that, Empress."  
  
She'd started crying again before he could even finish. "Little Fu, don't cry. I can't make it cooler right now. If I could, I would. What if, I get you some ice cream later, Empress? What about that?"  
  
His words fell on deaf ears. The baby wailed in Lupin's arms. 'I don't think anything I say is gonna make her stop crying,' he thought.  
  
"Hey, something's coming straight for us," annouced Jigen. Lupin and Goemon squinted their eyes. Sand was flying for the sky as a car sped out of the city and towards the temple.  
  
"I thought the people in Cario obeyed their Ambassador's," pondered Lupin outloud.  
  
"It's only been 5 hours," Goemon gripped his sword, "No one should be coming out of the city."  
  
Jigen got out his gun and cocked it, "Well, it looks like somebody is trying to get ahead."  
  
Lupin shifted Little Fu to one arm and took out his own gun. "I've been workin too hard to stop now. Guys, take one good look first, then go for it."  
  
The car was making minute's progress. Each one stood their ground - ready to do in the person who'd put the carefully constructed pieces together.  
  
It was a little red Porsche convertible. It stopped abruptly and sent sand flying over the temple. Their focus was thrown as they swatted at flying sand and covered their eyes. The door opened and leather boots touched down.  
  
Fujiko stood straight with her hands up and a eyebrow raised.  
  
"Fujiko..." they all mumbled and put away their weapons. After a second they all realized something.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Lupin demanded to know.  
  
She answered calmly, "To save my heatstroked baby. I'd at least think you'd have enough sense to bring a portable fan." She placed Fu in the car and turned the air on high blast.  
  
Lupin waved his arms around, "Oh, get off my back, Fuj! I'm in the middle of business. The kind that's giving me a headache."  
  
"And thank God she came when she did," whispered Jigen to Goemon, "Her friggin cryin was gonna give me a headache."  
  
"Speaking of business," Fujiko stated, "That safe should be open by now. What's taking so long?"  
  
"Damn safe's a thousand years old. Everything about it is too rusty to use to our advantage," explained Lupin. He sat in front of the safe thinking. Goemon and Jigen chose to retreat into the shade of the time worn columns at the corners of the ceiling-less temple.  
  
Fujiko inspected the safe a little bit, "It can't be impossible. Did the drill get you anywhere?"  
  
"Nope," he responded sourly.  
  
"The sheet metal?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"A bomb?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Carving?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Stethascope?"  
  
"The walls are too thick to even try it."  
  
She looked at Goemon. He shook his head. His sword wasn't any help. Fujiko turned to Jigen. He shook his head as well. The master marksman didn't work this time either.  
  
"Well what kinda damn safe is this thing?" she asked.  
  
"Good question," said Jigen.  
  
"The safe was built during the reign of Queen Hatshepsut. Whenever she would prove herself capable of running Egypt, the wealthy would send her prestigious gifts - just so she wouldn't become angry with the less grateful Egyptians," Goemon explained, "But theives would steal the gifts given to the Queen days after the grand presentation.  
  
"It presented a problem and a threat to her authority. So she gathered a group of architects and built the world's first safe to store all her expensive treasures. It was perfect until someone forgot how to open it. Her riches have been stuck in the safe ever since."  
  
Everyone was speechless. And staring at him.  
  
Lupin spoke, him voice low and calm, "And your choosing now to tell us that?"  
  
"How the hell do you even know that?" asked Jigen.  
  
The swordsman shrugged, "It's not important. Lupin still can't open the safe."  
  
"What?!" he exploded and jumped up.  
  
"Well, it's true," added Fujiko. He looked shocked in her.  
  
"Not you too, Fuj."  
  
"If nothing's worked after 5 straight hours of putting your heads together, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's been a while since I've proved my great skill to the world - that's what I think."  
  
"I meant to admit you can't do it. You said it yourself, the piece of junk's a thousand years old. How do you know the safe isn't crap from the inside out? What's to guarantee Queen Hatshepsut's treasure hasn't turned from gold to rusty coins?"  
  
He was quiet. 'Dammit, she could be right. I hate it when she could be right - I might have to admit I was wrong,' he thought. Lupin faced the safe, "No. I've still got plenty of time to crack this and get the hell out of Egypt. I won't stop thinking of something until it's time."  
  
After another 20 minutes of Lupin thinking, Little Fu emerged from the car. The guys could of swore she was glowing. Like she'd just come back from a beautiful day at the spa. Fujiko could tell from the glitter in her eyes she was hyper. Funny what a little air conditioning against a hot person could do.  
  
She walked up to the temple and stood behind her father. He was sitting directly in front of Old Rusty again. His legs crossed indian style and motionless. Lupin was running out of ideas.  
  
Like a knife, Little Fu cut the silence, "I can open that."  
  
It hung in the air before everyone caught on. All eyes looked at her like she was crazy. Lupin turned slowly to face her. Little Fujiko's eyes smiled. Confident. Ready to spring.  
  
He laughed like it was the most hysterical thing he'd ever heard.  
  
Jigen felt a chuckle rising in his throat. It turned into a laugh much like Lupin's. The laughter was contagious. Before long Fujiko and Goemon were laughing too. Fu didn't think they'd ever stop. She stood there - not getting angry or impatient. She let them get their giggles out. The stress of the unbelieveable safe had most likely gone to their heads. All of them. Especially Lupin. He was laughing the hardest at Fu's statement. She shelved her tears - they really wouldn't take her seriously if she started crying again.  
  
Fujiko slowed her breathing just enough to speak to her little girl, "Honey, believe me - you couldn't open that."  
  
Lupin cleared his throat and stopped his laughter, "How cute is that? You want to help me out, huh?"  
  
Fu only pouted. She refused to answer that question.  
  
"Forget about it, Empress," he kissed her forehead and turned back to the safe. "Fujiko, could you kick that bag over here? I might have something again."  
  
"Sure," she replied and gave it a good, swift swing. It flew right to his side and he begin rummaging through it.  
  
Little Fu couldn't believe was going to try one of those useless tools again. She pushed the bag out of the way, "Daddy - I can open it! I really can."  
  
Nothing seemed funny about it this time. The adults among her exchanged weary looks. Then they all fell on Lupin. He smiled big and wide to them then turned to his Empress. He smiled at her again and patted her head.  
  
"Fu, I know you've been watching us for a while and you may of picked up a plan or two. But this isn't play time. This is very serious and you try and open it. Not this time," Lupin said as nice as possible and smiled again, "Understand?"  
  
Her face looked very blank. It's baby roundness then puffed up - very similar to how it did on her first birthday when Zenigata refused to give her her birthday bracelet.  
  
"No," she told him with a bit of an attitude.  
  
Fujiko and Lupin both got angry too, "No?"  
  
"No," she repeated for them. She didn't waiver in her anger either.  
  
"I don't believe you," Fujiko said.  
  
Fu told her, "Believe it."  
  
Fujiko looked too shocked to scold her about her nasty behavior.  
  
"I could give her a spanking if you want," said Goemon to Lupin.  
  
Lupin kept strong eye contact with Little Fu, "No. Goemon don't. I think... I think she might be serious."  
  
They looked at him crazily. Jigen pulled his hat, "She's three-years-old! No friggin three-year-old can crack a regular safe. What makes you think she's serious about that piece of crap!?"  
  
'Because she's my daughter,' he thought - but never dare to say aloud. He continued to stare into her eyes. They just weren't normal. There was more to it all. Maybe she really did have a plan. He'd always heard tales that his grandfather got away with his first crime at age seven. What made them much different?  
  
"Jigen's right," said Goemon, "You two spoil her to death. She probably just wants attention. It's about to be 6 hours down - you should get back to the safe if you want to think of something in enough time."  
  
Lupin reluctantly broke his steady gaze with her. He finally mumbled, "Yeah... I gotta think of something for Old Rusty."  
  
" 'Bout time," said Jigen.  
  
Fu pouted with a cross of dissapointment and sadness on her face. She then turned and walked out to the middle of the temple floor. She removed her little silver tin of bubble gum, opened it and placed it on the floor.  
  
Little Fu took piece after piece after piece of gum and stuffed it into her mouth. She chewed just to get the overwhelming sugar dose of flavor out and she'd get another fist full of gum to chew. Her mouth couldn't begin to hold it all. Fu's little cheeks stuck out from the overload.  
  
Fujiko hadn't turned her concentration back to the safe like the guys. She was still a little hot about how she'd disobeyed her in front of the guys. Fuji-cakes was watching her the whole time.  
  
Fu looked up at her mother. She tried to chew to loosen the nervousness of her mad stare, but it came slowly. Fujiko knew it was hard trying to chew all that gum like that. But Little Fu kept at it. Fujiko mouthed, 'What are you doing?'  
  
She took her hands to her mouth and spit out a gum wad the size of an apple. She said in a low voice, "I can open it."  
  
Jigen and Goemon didn't hear, but Lupin surely did and bit his tongue to keep from loosing his cool. He rose to his feet and walked over to her.  
  
"You say you can open that safe? Then, go ahead. Give it a try, Empress," he said gesturing towards the safe. Her face lit up like a christmas tree, "But - if you can't open it, I don't wanna hear another word from you about it. We gotta deal?"  
  
She smiled brightly and nodded, "Deal."  
  
Jigen slapped himself. Goemon looked on shaking his head. Fu walked up to the safe. She took the gum she was still holding and begin to roll it between her palms. When it was long enough and thin enough she took it and pressed it along the bottom crack of the safe door.  
  
When it was in real good, Little Fu turned to Jigen, "May I borrow your lighter?"  
  
He blinked and looked at Lupin. He nodded. Jigen got it out for her. Fu took it out of his hand, "Thank you."  
  
She then flipped it and lit each end of the bubble gum fuse. She turned to face the onlooking adults, "Take Cover!!"  
  
It surprised them and left Goemon, Jigen, Fujiko and Lupin scrambling for a column to hide behind. Some seconds later there was a dull explosion. It looked like all that happened was the bubble gum blew up. Fu ran over to the safe, grabbed the handle on the bottom of the safe's door and pulled.  
  
The door slid out of place and landed on the floor with a heavy thud. Fu smiled at all the gold coins and rare jewels sparkling on the inside. She turned on her heel, extended her arms to the sky and shouted, "Tah-Dah!" She giggled at their blank expressions. 'Nothin to laugh at now,' she thought.  
  
None of them could believe it.  
  
"What the hell?" whispered Fujiko.  
  
Jigen laughed a bit, "A three-year-old..."  
  
"Fu opened the oldest safe in the world," said Lupin with his jaw dragging.  
  
"Now I've seen everything imaginable," said Goemon.  
  
Fu went back some feet, "Ducktales!!" It was enough to take them out of their dazes. She ran up to the safe, jumped on the fallen door and dove into the treasure. It was all very Uncle Scrooge-like.  
  
She emerged from the top of the huge pile covered in pearl necklaces, bracelets, and a little diamond crown, "Whooooooo!"  
  
Lupin laughed. He went over to the safe and bowed playfully, "Your Highness, Empress Fujiko." He rose and laughed some more. Fujiko got out of the hill of treasure.  
  
"I told you I could open it," she said innocently.  
  
----  
  
"We've got seven more hours until the people come back," informed Goemon. It was 8:11 PM. The sun was setting on the pretty Sahara. The guys had stashed all the riches in Fujiko's Porsche. Which consisted of pearl necklaces, pure silver bracelet and arm cuffs, cut diamonds, a little diamond crown, finger rings featuring every precious jewel on Earth, and more gold coins than anything else. Her trunk was running over with heavy metals and rocks.  
  
"That's plenty of time to hit a airport and head home," said Lupin closing the trunk, "If Fuji-cakes doesn't get stopped by the police to explain why her car is sittin so low."  
  
Fujiko smiled and Lupin winked. He'd left a letter concerning what happened to the safe in a way he knew they'd see.  
  
"Let's hope she doesn't run off with it either," stated Jigen in the other car.  
  
"Bye," said Fu receiving a kiss from her mommy. She'd cooled down completely after she saw all the treasures.  
  
"C-ya, sweets."  
  
The guys got in the other car. Little Fu ran over to get in with them. Lupin caught her and placed her in his lap.  
  
"Let's roll."  
  
----  
  
Two hours later it was dark and the city was bustling with people - not to mention a traffic jam in the streets. Little Fu relaxed against her father's chest and was beginning to go to sleep. Lupin rested his head in his palm and yawned. The traffic had been inching along since forever.  
  
'You'd think with it this close to the 16 hours they'd clear out,' thought Lupin. Riding like this was getting boring. Just when it was moving again they're forced to stop at a damned red light.  
  
All was quiet until a little knocking sound was heard coming from the back of the car. It was quiet, but it caught the boys attention. They all sat up. Alert. It sounded again. It came from the back of the car again. Slightly louder.  
  
Again. And Again. Louder each time. And moving up the back doors. Little Fu awoke in Lupin's lap. It was too quiet to sleep. The knocking sound stopped at Lupin's car door.  
  
'What the...' he thought. He rolled down the window.  
  
"Aha!" yelled Inspector Zenigata. They all jumped.  
  
"It's Pops," said Lupin, "You scared the crap outta us! The hell's wrong with you!"  
  
"Your under arrest Lupin!" he announced  
  
Cars had begin going around them. After a second they smirked at Zenigata. "We didn't do anything wrong."  
  
He blinked, "What are you talking about, Lupin? I'm gonna arrest you right now for impersonating the Ambassador!"  
  
"Ohhhh.... your arresting me for that?" he asked, shocked himself.  
  
"Get out of the car, right - huh?" Zenigata looked down at Little Fu. He remembered her. 'That's the same kid!' he yelled to himself. Her little baby face puffed up for the second time today.  
  
"Leave us alone!" she yelled at him and grabbed the brim of his hat. She pulled it down hard over his eyes and pushed him with all her might. Zenigata took two steps backward, trying to pull up his hat, and landed on his butt instead.  
  
"Good one, Empress," complimented Lupin, "Hit it, Jigen!"  
  
----  
  
[ IV: Corona Therapy; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the innocently intelligent Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope Goemon wasn't too out of character in this one. With all the talking and offering to spank her for being disobeident. For some reason I can just see him saying that. Don't ask why, lol.  
  
Number Four is in the works. Holla back! 


	4. Corona Therapy

Little Fu  
  
IV: Corona Therapy  
  
----  
  
50 Months (4 Years)  
  
====  
  
Los Cabos, Mexico  
  
On a beautiful Mexican beach down from the spacious Melia Los Cabos All Suites Hotel sat two lounge chairs. The feet of the chairs touched the water that rolled it's way onto the golden grains of sand.  
  
Fujiko sat in one chair taking a sun-bathe. And the other chair sat under a huge umbrella. A colorful, yet thin blanket was stretched over Little Fu. She was curled up like a ball in the shade. She breathed softly while she napped.  
  
It was so relaxing. The breeze, the water, the seagulls. Fujiko smiled when she looked at her daughter. She smoothed her hair, something she'd got from Lupin. 'Lucky brat,' she thought. She was probably the only girl in the world who could brag about cat-napping in Mexico. Fujiko resumed tanning herself in the super teeny, bikini. She sighed. This was meant to be a family vacation. Just the three of them.  
  
"You and Empress go ahead without me," Lupin had told her the night of the flight. She knew he was serious for some reason.  
  
But she'd still managed to fly off the handle, "WHAT!?"  
  
"Fuji-cakes, I'm sorry," he had said, "I planned to go - I was looking foward to it, but I didn't think my plans would run into the vacation."  
  
"Those plans are more important to you than this trip I've been planning for us for 2 months?" she had asked him.  
  
He looked as if he were struggling to get the right words out, "Yes... I-I mean, NO! Fujiko, I-"  
  
"Forget it! Stick to your stupid plans. Stay here. And don't try to catch a plane later!"  
  
So it was just the two of them. Fujiko knew Lupin was out somewhere with the boys, probably doing another crazy scheme. 'That bastard... he was probably planning this all along. He just wanted us out of the way.'  
  
Fu yawned and sat up in the lounge chair. She blinked the sleep from her brown eyes. She glanced over at her and thought, 'Who needs that stupid Lupin? We can do bad all by ourselves.'  
  
Fujiko asked her baby, "Wanna go into town and get some more chocolate?"  
  
She jumped up in her seat. She knew that'd wake her up good. "And I can talk to Lacienca again? Please, mommy?" (authors note: pronounced 'LAH-see-IN-uh-KAH')  
  
"Why not? Lets go and get dressed."  
  
----  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
The boys slinked up the hallway to a ratty apartment. They sat around the small table in the living room. Each slung a black travel bag from their shoulders to the table.  
  
In a second, laughter filled the room. Each bag was filled with money, they all had a very fair share. They were enjoying the feel, the smell, the power. Stolen power - but hey, that was how Lupin, Jigen, and the G-Man rolled. Jigen raised the lighter to smoke a cigarette, but paused.  
  
"Say, Lupin?" asked Jigen.  
  
He stopped throwing the money into the air and watching it fall, long enough to answer. "What's up?"  
  
"The girl's around?" Jigen pondered carefully. When they were anywhere of 15 feet, and he lit a cigarette, Fujiko would snatch it out it hand, put it out and throw it out of the window. Then she'd go on about the dangers of secondhand smoke to Little Fu and crap. Fu didn't seem to care, so why should he?  
  
Lupin got where he was coming from and tuned down, "Nope, they went to Mexico."  
  
Jigen lit his cigarette and choked on the first puff. Goemon hit him across the back with the handle of his sword. The marksman mumbled a thanks.  
  
"Why are they in Mexico without you?" Goemon questioned.  
  
It was another known fact, Lupin wouldn't let either of them out of his eye sight for very long. And Mexico... that was very far and very long. Lupin answered, "I was suppose to go too, but I pissed off Fujiko. I wanted to wait until this was done."  
  
Jigen asked, "You're not goin late?"  
  
"Two days down and five to go," Lupin explained.  
  
"That's mean, man," Jigen said zipping his bag of riches, "You should at least wire a grand or two."  
  
Lupin scowled a little, "Why do you think I wanted to do the scheme so soon? Fujiko took 15,000 in pacos with her. *My* 15,000 in pacos! Before tonight I was flat broke!"  
  
"Fine, I'll leave it alone," Jigen said, cigarette dangling from his lips.  
  
----  
  
Evening dawns in Mexico. The streets and the people were as busy as ever. Little Fu giggles with a pretty mexican girl her age. They are in the kitchen of a stonewalled mini-mansion taste testing some chocolate they just made together. Fujiko sat in the living room with the girl's mother. They both conversed in near-perfect spanish.  
  
The woman's name was Nuvella. She was Lacienca's mother. Lacienca's being Little Fu's new friend in the kitchen. From what Fujiko understood they'd met yesterday and couldn't stop talking to each other. Nuvella thought it was okay to invite them inside since it was getting dark. Fujiko was impressed by her home - very American with touches of Mexico. Prestigious. They even had a few servants.  
  
It was quite peaceful - talking to Nuvella and listening to the girls giggling in the kitchen, making chocolate the Mexican way. It was as if she'd Nuvella all her life. It was pretty peaceful, until it grew disturbingly quiet on the streets outside.  
  
All the talking stopped.  
  
A crash was heard.  
  
Then chaos. People running and screaming. Fujiko and Nuvella jumped up and ran to the doors. People were yelling, 'Land-Monster' in spanish and warning anybody with a brain to evacuate the area. Fu and Laci tried to see what was going on.  
  
Nuvella grabbed her daughter. "Come down to the basement for shelter. I can only hope the land-monster doesn't ruin my home. My husband would loose his mind."  
  
Fujiko followed Nuvella to the basement. The basement was the most beautiful basement she'd ever seen. It looked like a big bedroom. The servants joined them before Nuvella bolted the door shut. It was silent for a long time. The girls were scared.  
  
Then there was a low low rumbling across the basement. Almost noisy. Nuvella got a look of pure horror on her face as it passed right over them. It was headed towards the south. The low rumbling faded out. Farther, farther, and farther.  
  
Soon it all was silent again. The girls were more puzzled now, than afraid. Fujiko helped Nuvella unlatch the basement door. Nuvella gasped.  
  
Everybody in the shelter tried to squeeze through to see.  
  
The house was still in tact. As if nothing had every happened. Some things had fallen off the shelves and whatnot, but the house was fine. Nuvella ran through the front door and screamed, "My garden!"  
  
They all ran behind her to see. Yes, the house was still spotless. But it seemed as if everything around them had been hit by a tornado. Including the beautiful garden/small frontyard. It had been trampled! Along with some pieces of the stonewall. Little by little, people came from their safehavens and hiding places. What had been a bustling evening in a Mexican city, had been reduced to dirt in less than 25 minutes.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"The land-monster," Nuvella explained, "It's a horrible folktale. Except it's come true. The land-monster has been roaming major cities all over Mexico. Destroying everything in it's path. Suprisingly, there have been no deaths in all the devastation."  
  
The girls inspected a flattened rosebush. Fujiko looked up at the sky. It was a hue of purples and oranges mixing into the light-gray clouds... like nothing had happened. Then it hit Fujiko.  
  
"The hotel!"  
  
----  
  
The following morning Lupin awoke like normal. It was just another day. Another day with plenty of money! He let that statement fuel him long enough to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
He whistled as he walked into the living room. His eyes widened when he saw Jigen and Goemon sitting up, fully dressed.  
  
"The hell are you two up so early for?" he asked.  
  
Jigen got the newspaper off the table and tossed it to him. "Read the headline, insensitive."  
  
Lupin acted as if he didn't hear that little remark and read it aloud, " 'Physhic Sued For False Prophets'."  
  
"Other side," informed Goemon.  
  
He flipped the paper over, read, and...  
  
"Oh, shit!!!"  
  
----  
  
One hour later Lupin and the boys were on a one-way flight to Los Cabos, Mexico. Lupin was a wreck 10 minutes after take off. He couldn't stop thinking about his lady and his little empress. Fujiko had begged him (well, almost) and he was too ticked about his money. Money was important, no doubt, but not as important as them.  
  
Then from out of nowhere Goemon hit him across his knuckles with the sword.  
  
"Ow! The hell-"  
  
"We realize your anxious but..." he pointed his sword towards the aisle.  
  
The flight attendance's face was an un-earthly shade of red. In the middle of his thoughts he must of grabbed her hand without noticing it. He realized why Goemon hit him... he was squeezing the life out of the girl's hand!  
  
He blushed a little and let her go. Lupin chuckled a bit, "Sorry, miss."  
  
She examined her sore hand for a while, then slapped him with her good one. After walking off, Lupin sighed. In the middle of a great crisis, such as this, he still ended up getting bitchslapped. And by a woman he didn't even know. He had no idea the girls could effect him like this. His train of thought was slowing down again. Jigen was starting to laugh at him. It only took a second for the thief to get cross.  
  
"What's wrong with you? My Fujiko's are in effin' Mexico, man. They could be hurt or trapped or dead. What the hell is so funny about that?"  
  
"They're fine," says Goemon matter-of-factly.  
  
"And I wasn't laughing at them," added Jigen, "You had that girl in a stranglehold. She was tried not to scream, even when her fingers turned blue."  
  
"I didn't even realize it. I can't stop thinking about them over there with some big ugly... *thing* roaming the countryside. Trampling cities in minutes."  
  
"That's natural. Fujiko's with Fu, you should be worried."  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Jigen," Lupin said.  
  
Jigen let his seat back, "You heard Goemon - they aren't hurt or dead or anything. Just try and relax. This is a 4 hour flight."  
  
As Jigen drifted off, Lupin could do anything but relax.  
  
----  
  
Mid-Morning.  
  
Fujiko cradled Little Fu's head on her lap. She would of gladly been doing this outside on the patio overlooking the beach, but Little Fu preferred to be inside. Who wouldn't after what had just happened to them?  
  
A knock on the door startled Fujiko. Little Fu sat up to look at the door. She placed a finger to her lips for the child to be quiet. Fujiko walked across the main room and placed her ear inches from the door.  
  
Couldn't hear a thing.  
  
Damn.  
  
Guess she'd just have to open it.  
  
Damn, again.  
  
With no idea who it could possibly be, she unlocked it and twisted the doorknob. Opening it wide enough she laid eyes on Lupin and the boys. Called her crazy, but Lupin's eyes were kinda red. As if...  
  
he'd been crying.  
  
'Awww... how sensitive is that,' Fujiko told herself.  
  
He wore a big grin when he saw her face. "Fujiko!"  
  
She was happy to see him, and after yesterday, not so angry about being blown off. Fujiko was kinda over it. He was here now and that was just as loving, concerned and special as anything. Lupin jumped at her for a huge embrace. Fujiko sighed to herself and steped to the side. He went crashing down to the floor.  
  
'I'm not over it *that* much, sticky fingers,' thought she.  
  
While Fujiko let the guys in, and Lupin crawled out of the doorway, Little Fujiko went over to her Daddy on the floor. They kissed and soon Fu was making herself comfortable in what was Lupin Life Security.  
  
Fujiko sat back down, "I thought I told you to don't try and catch a plane."  
  
"I already tried to tell you, I'm sorry. This is real serious, now Fuji-cakes," Lupin tried to explain himself.  
  
"Well if your talking about that land-monster thing, we haven't been scratched - thanks for your concern."  
  
"I said I was sorry! How many time do I have to say it!"  
  
"Don't make me mad Lupin - this hasn't been a pleasant experience for us. I can call Lobby Security and have you kicked out."  
  
Lupin gasped, "You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"Try me."  
  
After a second Lupin smiled, "I'd love to!"  
  
Fujiko scowled at him.  
  
"Now children, calm down," joked Jigen.  
  
"This trip isn't about your lover's spat," Goemon said.  
  
"Lover's spat?!" they said in unison.  
  
"I can have you kicked out too, ya know?" she said towards Goemon.  
  
"Well, then kick us all out - more money to split three ways," said Jigen taking a small bottle of Corona out of his coat pocket to drink. Goemon wondered where he got it from, but held his tongue.  
  
Lupin perked up, "Money? What money?"  
  
"The Prime Minister and every section of Mexican Federal Policia, is offering a big reward for the capture of the land-monster."  
  
"And what makes you think it's real, Jigen?" Lupin asked.  
  
"It isn't. That's the whole point. They believe somebody, or a bunch of people, are running a scam on the nation."  
  
Goemon asked, "With a fake land-monster?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
"That's kinda smart," admits Lupin, "Whoever's doin this is gonna get tons of money - if they go public. Insurance'll be crazy, and the Prime Minister won't put up with his country being destroyed city-by-city, after a while. Price won't be an object."  
  
"How much money is it exactly?" pondered Goemon.  
  
"Let's just say if it were given to the people of Mexico, this country'd be Little Beverly Hills."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Lupin, glitter in his eyes, "We got a land-monster to kill. You in Fuji-cakes?"  
  
With a sigh, she smiled and replied, "Let's go."  
  
----  
  
Four Days Later...  
  
Jigen drank another Corona out on the balcony of the hotel room. Another beautiful sunset. Another pointless day of looking for the land-monster. Los Cabos was so business oriented, the tragedy didn't them stop from making money. Half of the buildings were back up and running. Four days of trying to get their licks on the folktale had been in vain.  
  
Goemon was taking a nap in the living room, Little Fu was making chocolate in the kitchenette, while the 'lovers' were on the beach.  
  
"Maybe that was it's last rampage," said Fujiko.  
  
Lupin watched the tide, "I don't know, but everything seems to be fine now."  
  
"As far as you can define 'fine'."  
  
"Fine enough to go back home."  
  
Fujiko looked at him, "You aren't serious."  
  
"Plane leaves tonight - around midnight."  
  
"I can't believe you!" fumed Fujiko.  
  
'Uh oh, this again,' thought Lupin. He stood up, "Now, Fujiko, the vacation ends tomorrow night. Might as well get a head start, cause you'll practically be right behind us."  
  
Fujiko stood up as well, "I'm not going anywhere. My vacation was ruined. One half by you, the other by that stupid land-monster. If I go anywhere, you'll have to drag me kicking and screaming."  
  
She sat back down and watched the tide. 'Like there wasn't even a conversation,' thought Lupin.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to drag you..."  
  
Fujiko glanced at him.  
  
"...kicking and screaming to the bedroom."  
  
"Lupin!"  
  
Jigen shook his head and went into the kitchen. He opened another Corona. Damn things were so addictive. Little Fu broke up the piece of her finished product. She removed a ample sized piece and held it out to him.  
  
"Taste."  
  
He looked at the chocolate, then back at her.  
  
"Tell me if it's good or not - and don't lie."  
  
Looking down at the chocolate he took it and ate it.  
  
While he chewed, he nodded.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Do you like it? Huh?"  
  
He swallowed and licked his fingers, "Hey, this is pretty good, Fu. Where'd you learn to make chocolate?"  
  
Little Fu put the rest of it in the fridge, "A friend."  
  
----  
  
That night on the plane, much to Fujiko's distugust, Lupin and the boys relaxed. While the pilot spoke messages and greetings to them, the master theif could rest much easier knowing his girls were ok. And that they would be coming home tomorrow - no longer out of his eye sight.  
  
A light came on that signaled the plane was preparing for a taxi, then a clean take off. Goemon frowned when a man in front of them turned up a radio. The news report was in spanish, but he could make out some of the words. Jigen mumbled beside him, as he drunk yet another Corona, 'I wish he'd turn that damn thing off.' He payed close attention to the report. The urgency of the reporters voice made him concerned.  
  
The light changed to signal that the plane was taxi-ing. It would for 10 minutes.  
  
Goemon's eyes widened when he heard Los Cabos and land-monster in the same sentence. He put the pieces of other statements together. Incoming... Los Cabos... fast... land-monster... 25. He almost jumped over the seat.  
  
"The land-monster is gonna be in Los Cabos tonight," he half shouted to the guys. Now it was Lupin's turn to almost jump over the seat, "Tonight?!"  
  
"Where'd you hear that?" asked Jigen.  
  
"His radio," Goemon motioned to the man in front of them, "We've got under 25 minutes. The land-monster is coming in fast."  
  
Before Lupin could think, he jumped out of his seat. Followed by Goemon and Jigen. Flight attendants tried to stop them.  
  
Goemon slashed the emergency exit door to bits. The plane was done taxi-ing and starting to take-off! Lucky for them the plane was only a few feet from the ground. Lupin jumped first, followed by Jigen, then Goemon. They stumbled on the pavement, but didn't let it stop them.  
  
The clock was running and lives were in danger.  
  
----  
  
Fujiko had heard the news report. The land-monster was back. It was heading from the east and moving towards them with speed. The city was in chaos again - and just when Fujiko had tricked Little Fu into leaving hotel vicinity for a walk. Everyone knew they had 10 minutes to prepare.  
  
Somewhere in the pre-devastation, Little Fu had managed to see Lacienca. Fujiko held her hand as they tried to get to her. When they got close enough they could see he cheeks were wet from crying.  
  
In spanish the three tried to converse over the noise. Lacienca informed them, "My Mami is at a safe house outside of town. It is towards the south."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" said Fu.  
  
"I told Mami, I wanted to go back and get you and Senorita Fujiko. I have a chaffeur waiting for us," she explained.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Fujiko asked pulling the girls into an dimly lit alley.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't find you in time."  
  
Little Fu looked up to speak to her 'mami'.  
  
"Let's-"  
  
The city got silent again.  
  
Like the first time the land-monster showed up. Lacienca cried, "It's too late!"  
  
"Not yet, honey," Fujiko said. She took the girls by their hands and went further into the alley. Kicking open a door to a building they ran up to the stonewalled roof.  
  
Fujiko took out a gun and told the girls to stand back. "When the land-monster runs through here, I'll try to shoot him in his eye. Then another to the head and he'll be long gone."  
  
"Good luck, mommy," said Little Fu.  
  
"Good luck, Senorita Fujiko," mumbled Lacienca.  
  
A big shadowy figure loomed in the distance of Los Cabos. It had a small head, with wide shoulders and a body that looked over grown.  
  
It dropped on all fours, like a wolf, which shocked Fujiko. 'That's how it moves so fast.'  
  
It was in the city within minutes. The people were beyond frantic. Fujiko trembled as she tried to hold the gun steady. When it got closer she could see it *was* like a wolf. Blue gray fur all over his body and paws that crushed anything below it.  
  
Then she heard it.  
  
"Ha-WA-zu-YA!"  
  
Each syllable exaggerated. Like in classic Japanese kung-fu movies. She looked down when some slashes of light glew in the darkness.  
  
Goemon!  
  
The land-monster threw his head back and howled. The girls, and all the people below, held their ears. It was like standing beside a canon while it took off. The howled ringed in their ears long after.  
  
Then gunshots rang in the air. The land-monster shook his hind leg. Gunshot again, and again, and again.  
  
Jigen!  
  
Fujiko focused on listening and heard Jigen cursing... followed by Lupin trying to think up a plan. She shouted, "Lupin!!" She waved the gun over her head and let the moon carry the reflection.  
  
Down on the ground Lupin had witnessed his friends try to scar the beast. He stopped thinking aloud when he heard his voice in the distance. "Fujiko?" he said. "Where?" asked Jigen. Goemon flinched when the reflection on her gun sparkled in his eyes.  
  
"Up there!"  
  
They saw her waving the gun some blocks down. "Fujiko!!" yelled Lupin. The boys went towards the building, dodging random people and the huge falling pieces of debris. Fujiko and the girls went down onto the chaos filled streets.  
  
Little Fu stopped short of rejoining with her family. Lacienca was staring at the land-monster who was continuing it's rampage.  
  
"Laci...?" she asked. The mexican girl was in some sort of daze.  
  
"Look at it's left leg, Fujiko," Lacienca told her.  
  
She looked and noticed something. Where Jigen had shot it and Goemon had cut it were some wires sticking out. They were flying around and shooting small sparks. They were electrical wires poking from under the fur.  
  
"It's a..." they looked at each other and finished together, "A mechanical land-monster."  
  
Fu turned to Lacienca, "I have to tell my daddy!"  
  
She looked back at her, "No. Tell them that I have an idea."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu and Lacienca led the crew to the back of a big modern looking building. They were on the backstreets, so the land-monster wouldn't see them.  
  
Lacienca had explained her idea, and when Little Fu added to it - it was near flawless. They gathered some 50 foot long electrical wires from the back of the building. Goemon split it down the middle. Goemon and Lupin took one, while Jigen and Fujiko took another.  
  
"Okay," said Lupin, "Everybody understand the girls' plan?"  
  
The adults nodded. Little Fu translated for Lacienca and she nodded as well.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
They split up and ran back into the city. Following Lacienca's directons they took a short cut that put them blocks ahead of the land-monster. Dodging the hoardes of people, Goemon and Lupin tried they're best and crossed the street.  
  
Sneaking up onto the roof of an evacuated home, Goemon and Lupin sectioned the cords and got ready. On the other side of the street Fujiko and Jigen did the same. Little Fu and Lacienca looked up to each set of adults. When they gave them the signal, the land-monster was heading towards the right, away from their area.  
  
The girls took out silent whistles and blew. Wolves were like dogs, so dog whistles could work on wolves too, right? The land-monster howled again, sending the city into earplug mode. He turned and slowly stomped towards their area. Once he was close to the street, he caught sight of the girls.  
  
Stomping a paw, the girls saw this as their que and struck out. Little Fu ran into one building, Laci ran into the other. While people ran for their lives, the land-monster pounced and landed directly between the two buildings.  
  
"Now!!!" shouted Lupin.  
  
Before the land-monster knew what happened, a wire was being thrown across his neck. He looked around. On one side Fujiko and Jigen were throwing their end of the wire and catching the other end being thrown to them, by Lupin and Goemon. They split up and each took a rooftop. They jumped from neighboring rooftop to neighboring rooftop - throwing the wires, as well.  
  
It wasn't long before the land-monster found wires tied several times around his neck. He tried to escape, but it was difficult for both ends. The adults were trying with all their might to hold it down.  
  
Once they were as steady as possible, they starting taking steps back. Not only were they holding the thing down, they were starting to choke him. The wires were cutting into his fur. He howled, screamed, stomped and scraped at the ground. There was a popping sound. The wires were cutting his furry exterior completely. To the point where it's cords were exposed and damaged.  
  
The girls emerged with a lighter in one hand and ice cold water in the other at each building. Holding the cords up to a metal plate on the wall of the buildings they melted the wires into the metal plates with the lighter. Letting go, the adults let the girls splash the ice cold water on the melted area.  
  
The water sent an electrical shock up the wires to the land-monster's head. Sparks flew, causing a little fireworks show. It only took a second for his head to catch flame.  
  
Shielding themselves, his head exploded with a boom.  
  
The body crumpled to the ground and shook a little bit before going out completely.  
  
After everything settled, they peered over the edge of the rooftop. The land-monster was dead. The natives were anxious. Lacienca shouted, "We beheaded the land-monster!"  
  
The people on the streets below rejoiced. They jumped up and down and gave others beside them bottles of Corona.  
  
"What?" asked Jigen, Goemon, and Lupin.  
  
"She said we beheaded the land-monster," Fujiko translated.  
  
Little Fu would of been celebrating as well until she looked out in the distance of Los Cabos. A shadowy figure stood. She blinked and it was gone. Shrugging, Fu shouted back to Laci, 'we beheaded the land-monster, together.'  
  
----  
  
The next day.  
  
The gang sat at a dockside resturant. The ocean breeze complimented their cultured lunch. Jigen sipped another Corona while the girls ate dessert together.  
  
"Who would of ever known we'd behead the land-monster?" Lupin thought aloud.  
  
"Who would of ever known they'd reward us with so much money?" said Fujiko.  
  
"Who would of ever known Jigen would drink so many Corona's?" said Goemon.  
  
He shot him a glance, "This is the real deal, man. I'd never pass up free beer. Long live Mexico!"  
  
"Viva la Mexico!" repeated the girls waving their ice cream spoons.  
  
Lupin caught sight of something and freaked.  
  
Fujiko asked, "What's wrong, Lupin?"  
  
"It's Pops! I can't believe it - he's right over there," he told them in a hushed shout. He even ducked in his seat. Indeed it was - Inspector Zenigata was drinking a Corona too, while leaning on the railing to the ocean.  
  
He calmed back down and got a sly grin on his face, "Oh, Little Fujiko? Lacienca? You girls mind doing me a little bitty favor?"  
  
They stopped and looked at each other. Fu translated and they both nodded. "Good. Come over here."  
  
They did as they were told. Lupin whispered a plan in Fu's ear and Fu whispered it to Laci.  
  
"Let's shake on it, ladies," he said offering a hand to each. Giggling, they took his hand and shook it once.  
  
They ran off, stopping momentarily behind random tables and chairs.  
  
Fujiko looked at the girls' tactics, "What are they about to do?"  
  
"You'll see," was his only reply.  
  
They both ran out into the open and nodded to each other. "Uno, dose, tres.... vaminos!"  
  
Putting their hands in front of them, they ran like the wind, right towards Zenigata. In a yelp, the girls had pushed Zenigata's bent frame over the railing. He screamed before his body was heard making a big splash.  
  
The natives outside all gasped. Along with the gang at the table. The girls turned to face each other, shook hands and nodded. But like any best girlfriends, they had to giggle their lives away. The adults jumped up and went over.  
  
"Good work, girls," congratulated Lupin. Looking at Zenigata he smiled, "Takin a swim, Pops?"  
  
"You!" he shouted, "I should of known you'd done this, Lupin! And using little kids in your scams - you should be ashamed of yourself!"  
  
"You can't talk to me like that! I helped behead the land-monster," Lupin stuck his tongue out at the Inspector. He growled and slammed his fist on top of the water.  
  
"I'm gonna get you!"  
  
"You know what they say, never drink the water in Mexico. See ya later, Pops!"  
  
The girls ran along with Lupin, "Let's go home, gang."  
  
----  
  
[ V: Poision In A Bottle; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the preciously bilingual Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I'm so super sorry! I hope it isn't as choppy to you as it is to me. I had to make myself finish writing -_-; And I apologize about the awful spanish too. I wanted to use the spanish terms for land-monster instead of just saying it in english, but... I didn't. I know more italian and french anyways - so don't hold it against me. Fu knows alot of languages for a reason ;D  
  
Thanks for the sweet reviews and suggestions too. From everybody. Keep on telling me what you think - I love getting comments (who doesn't? duh). Holla. 


	5. Poison In A Bottle

Little Fu  
  
V: Poision in a Bottle  
  
----  
  
Nice, France  
  
Where the ballers live.  
  
Where Lupin, Fujiko and Little Fu were taking a real vacay. A month after the whole land-monster incident. Fu sat in Lupin's lap across from Fujiko at a sidewalk cafe.  
  
"S' il vous plait, donnez-moi la limonade, monsuier," (Please, give me a lemonade, sir) Little Fu asked the waiter politely. He responded with a, 'oui, cherie' (yes, sweetheart) and left to return their drinks. Fujiko had made Lupin teach her the language. He refused at first but she learned fast, and he eventually got a kick out of having french conversations.  
  
"Tres bien, Fujiko," (very good) complimented her mother. "See Lupin, I told you you'd change your mind."  
  
"Yeah, well, I did it for Empress - not for you."  
  
She answered in a sing-song voice, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Lupin."  
  
"You do, fortunately."  
  
The waiter came back with their drinks before Fujiko could speak. Lupin replied, "Merci, beau-coup."  
  
"Can we go shopping later, Daddy?" Fu asked.  
  
"I can do anything you want to do, Empress," said Lupin, "We'll go this afternoon. You wanna go along too, Fujiko?"   
  
"Of course, I do. I need more Chanel #5 - and it always smells better when it's from France."  
  
"There. You got your wish, Empress."  
  
"Merci, Mama."  
  
They drank their beverages for a while before a strange voice sounded.  
  
"Fujiko Mine?"  
  
She turned around in her seat, "Who is it?"  
  
"Oh! It is you, Fujiko. The only woman in the world that proves Amazons really do exist."  
  
She frowned. "Kitty LaBeuf. What are *you* doing in Nice?"  
  
The woman was short and petite. About Fujiko's age. Her hair touched her elbows, she was dressed from head to toe in Dior, and had a heavy accent. Kitty was quite pretty.  
  
"I live here now, Fujiko," she said, preferring to stand, "And you know what they say about Nice - It is where the ballers live."  
  
"Which is how we know you don't belong here," cut in Lupin.  
  
Kitty scowled at him. Then her eyes landed on Little Fujiko. "Why, who is this petite cherie? Oh, excuse moi, you don't speak french - now do you cherie?" (little sweetheart)  
  
Fu replied with an attitude, "Oui, je parle francias. Et anglais, mexicain et japonaise, deux." (Yes, I speak french. And english, mexican, and japanese, too.)  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows playfully, "Tres Bien. She speaks well - attitude and all. Your seed, Lupin?"  
  
"Kitty, I didn't know you were blind too! You used to be just dumb - oh how things have changed," insulted Lupin.  
  
"I will take that as a 'oui'," Kitty looked at Fu, "And what is your name?"  
  
She didn't reply. She looked at Fujiko who was getting cross. "What do you want Kitty?"  
  
"What a remarkable resemblance! My old rival Fujiko... this can't be your child. She is so beautiful and innocent. While you are so... frozen and dirty. My goodness, what kind of mother do you plan to be to this little sweetie?"  
  
Fujiko got angry and stood up. "Excuse me! Who the hell do you think you are calling me a bad mother!?"  
  
Lupin blinked. He didn't expect her to get that angry. Kitty was nothing to get cross about. She was barely an obstacle. One punch got everything you needed out of her.  
  
"Woah, Fujiko, calm down. People are starting to stare," warned Lupin. She exhaled deeply and took back her seat. The staring people eventually resumed their activities as well.  
  
"I didn't come over here to make you angry, Fujiko," said Kitty, "I just saw this little darling and wanted to meet her."  
  
"You want to meet, her, huh?" Lupin asked, "Sounds good. But before you can get anything out of her... she has to get things out of you. Tell her about herself, Empress."  
  
Little Fu cleared her throat, "You're wearing false Christian Dior fashions, which is exactly a year behind it's latest runway counterparts. Even your underwear is fake Dior. The diamond earrings are fiberglass, your platinum rings are white gold, hair is bleached blonde to match your 9 inch extensions, and real eye color is dull green - not sparkling blue contacts. You're wearing way too much makeup and the french accent is over exagerrated."  
  
Lupin smiled at Kitty's shocked face. Behind the makeup, he knew she was blushing. A toddler just exposed all her 'inner' secrets. Fujiko took a big swallow of her ice water as Kitty turned on her heel and ran away, steaming.  
  
Fujiko put the glass down - not showing any emotion to Fu and Lupin's attempt to make her feel better.  
  
----  
  
Tomorrow Afternoon.  
  
They came back to their beautiful VIP suite the next day. They had gone shopping the night before, and out for lunch and more shopping today. Lucky for Lupin, it had gotten the Kitty thing off her mind.  
  
Fujiko threw their bags on the sofa. Lupin fell into a chair. Little Fu went to the bathroom to try her newly purchased jewelry on: a ruby earring-necklace set.  
  
Lupin watched his love stretch out on the other unoccupied couch. He knew better than to bring up the Kitty thing, so they enjoyed silence. Fujiko closed her eyes - ready for a nap.  
  
----  
  
What luck she had. Seeing Fujiko and Lupin in her new hometown of Nice, France. And with a daughter. What a shock. Fujiko had finally gotten around to sleeping with Lupin, after stringing him along and toying with him for all those years.  
  
But, Kitty had grown extremely angry yesterday. They were acutally teaching that girl things. The Eye of Observation. A very powerful method - mandatory to know for a good detective. It was something she didn't expect. And from such a little child - she used it well. It made her furious thinking about it... however she'd made her longtime female rival, Fujiko ponder whether or not she was a good mother to the Empress.  
  
Just to tick her off, made a small ray of light in her day.  
  
While she was cranking up her Porsche she thought, 'What a gift. A little girl. She's probably being bred. Bred to be the worlds next great international theif, master of disguise, and escape artist. With parents like them... and God Fathers like Goemon and Jigen... her IQ must be enormous. Imagine all the things they have taught her.'  
  
She cruised down a less busy street near the beach. 'I wouldn't be surprised if she could karate chop the antennae off an ant. Or fire a sniper. Or know how to properly milk a man of everything he has and break his heart.'  
  
'They could pull some pretty amazing schemes with a talented kid like that around,' Kitty got a great idea. "That's it!"  
  
She pulled over and dialed her car phone. "Marcel... it's LaBeuf. I just got a brilliant idea in this pretty little head of mine..."  
  
A familiar male voice answered, "Really? Do tell, Miss LaBeuf... do tell..."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu had gotten permission to go down into the courtyard. The courtyard reminded Fu of one of the gardens she'd seen in about a hundred french paintings. Big flowers, perfectly manicured greenry, fountains, little lakes with a small stone bridge over it.  
  
She strolled along the courtyard in a white halter dress. It was light and fluffy, with some ruffles. Her white sandals and white ponytail holder made her jewelry stand-out. The handful of adults there tried not to stare at the child.  
  
Fu was enjoying herself in France. It was her first time in the country and she really wanted to visit Paris with her mommy and daddy someday.  
  
Walking along the edge of the courtyard was sidewalk. Little Fu crossed into the grass when she heard a voice, young and girly like hers. She parted the bushes and looked around.  
  
In a blink, something hard had slammed into her chin. She screamed and held her chin.  
  
"Ow..." she said rubbing her chin.  
  
"Salute, tu idiot!" (Hey, you idiot!) screamed a redhead on the otherside of the parted bushes. She held the back of her head. Fu realized what happened. The girl was reaching down to get something when she stuck her head out.  
  
"Excuse me... I'm sorry," apologized Fu as she went back over, "I didn't see you down there."  
  
The girl looked angry and then calm again, "Forget about it, foreigner!" She looked at her, "You have some tres belle jewelry. Where did you buy it from?" (very beautiful)  
  
Fujiko smiled, "My daddy bought it for me."  
  
"Would you... mind if I held your jewelry for a little while? It is so belle... I want to see it up close. And I will give it back to you shortly, I promise," the girl said with a slight smile.  
  
She frowned, "I may not be from here, but I'm not stupid. If I take my new jewelry off and let you hold it you'll try and steal it."  
  
The other girl seemed at a loss for words. After a long while she spoke, "You are not naive. I like that in friends. What's your name, foreigner?"  
  
"Fujiko."  
  
"Je'm appelle Marie-Alix." (My name is Marie-Alix)  
  
----  
  
Fujiko would of been drifting into a deep nap... if the hotel phone would not of started ringing.  
  
"Lupin!" she called out, her voice muffled under the pillow.  
  
The phone continued to ring.  
  
"Lu-pin!" Fujiko called out again.  
  
"Yessss, Fuji-cakes?" he said, emerging from the kitchenette area.  
  
"Telephone..."  
  
He looked down and picked it up, "Lupin, talkin... how did you even get this number... what do you with her..."  
  
Fujiko rolled over to catch the look on Lupin's face. He was very animated and it was easy to read his emotions.  
  
He handed her the phone. Raising an eyebrow she took it, "Hello?"  
  
"Fujiko, hun, it's me - Kitty."  
  
She sat bolt upward, "Can I help you?"  
  
"I did some investigating and found your number. Mainly because I wanted to apologize. Your daughter seems like such a living-doll... you and Lupin are probably the best parents ever to her. So just disregard my cruel insult. Would you even go so far to believe I'm the slightest bit jay?"  
  
Fujiko was completely unamused, "Get to the point, please."  
  
"I bet you've pulled off some pretty outstanding schemes with her. Hmm?"  
  
"Maybe... why do you want to know?"  
  
"I was wondering... would you mind if I took her on a night on the town. Sorta like borrowing her. Do I have your approval, Fujiko?"  
  
Her question was met with a dial tone. Fujiko had hung up in her face. Kitty smiled and placed the phone gently on the receiver. "Just the answer I wanted..."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu cried uncontrollably in the backseat of the stretch limo. About an hour ago, she was saying goodbye to her new friend, Marie-Alix, between the sidewalk and the courtyard.  
  
Marie was halfway down the street and she was turning to slip back between the bushes and run back to the room. But a arm grabbed her and yanked her into the street. She screamed, but all the adults were gone. The sun was beginning to go down. She tried to use some of the techniques Lupin had taught her about body pressure points... but she was too little. And she'd never tried to use them in real combat before.  
  
Screaming her head off, the continued to drag her towards the peach stretch limo. Once she was inside, the limo sped off. Fu watched the hotel get smaller and smaller. Once it was completely gone she cried.  
  
A woman dressed in black was beside her. Big black shades covered her face as well. After another 5 minutes of her crying for her mommy and daddy, she snatched off her shades.  
  
"Shut it, girl!" she yelled.  
  
Little Fu stopped for a second, then looked at the woman.  
  
"Hey! You're that mean lady - Miss Kitty!"  
  
Indeed, it was Kitty LeBeuf. "That's right, cherie. So you can stop crying over your mommy and daddy. You won't see them again for a very long time."  
  
"Take me back! Take me back or I'll snitch!"  
  
"Snitch to who? Anybody in here look like they wanna be your friend?" Kitty challenged.  
  
With a quick glance of the limo, several men in black sat like statues.  
  
"You have no choice, but to come with Miss Kitty, Empress."  
  
Little Fujiko's face puffed up, "My name's not Empress! Only Daddy can call me Empress... you mean lady!" She leaned across the seats and starting pinching Kitty.  
  
"O-Ow! Ow!! Cut it out, I bruise eassssyyyyy!" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Good," replied Fu and continued to pinch her. The men in the limo pulled her away from Kitty. One man switched seats so Fu was as far away from her as possible.   
  
Kitty whimpered and rubbed her arm, "Little brat... I'm really gonna get you now... you... whatever your real name is!"  
  
Little Fu stuck her tongue out and pulled her ears, "Nyaaaahhhhhhh..."  
  
"Spoiled brat!"  
  
"Mean lady!"  
  
"Rotten kid!"  
  
"Fake Dior!"  
  
"Empress wanna-be!"  
  
"Baller wanna-be!"  
  
"SILENCEEE!"  
  
The small tv in the limo was on. Neither had noticed it. And on the opposite end was a very handsome face - but a more familiar voice. He looked like a cross between a tycoon and a wealthy bachelor with blonde hair.  
  
"Marcel..." whispered Kitty.  
  
"I see you have the girl - Fujiko Mignon Lupin The Second," he stated.   
  
Kitty stared at her, "You're a 'Fujiko'? Oh my gosh! You're NAMED after her too? And you're 'the second' at that..."  
  
"The lastest official addition to the Lupin Clan. My plan is ingenious, Miss LaBeuf," Marcel continued, "I have paid several prestigious private detectives to study his behavior towards his daughter, here. I discovered that they are very close. Closer than the mother Fujiko at times. So when he finds the letter... Lupin will be begging on hands and knees to get his precious little girl back."  
  
Kitty looked troubled, "Marcel?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you say... letter?"  
  
"You did leave the letter at their room. Didn't you, Miss LaBeuf?"  
  
She looked around, "... I... ummm..."  
  
"Miss LaBeuf!?"  
  
"I forgot, sir..." she said in a squeak.  
  
"How could you forget!!?? The letter is the most vital part in the whole operation!"  
  
"Oooo... somebody's in trouble..." said Fu in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Kitty turned back to the screen, "The letter isn't important, sir. I can do much better than a lazy old letter. Just leave it to me, sir, and I'll correct myself for you."  
  
"You better, Miss LaBeuf. Or consider yourself terminated," said Marcel, before the tv flicked off on it's own.  
  
----  
  
The Next Day.  
  
Fujiko rubbed her temples in the lobby. 'I'll kill this kid if she gives me a single wrinkle,' she thought. When night began to fall, Lupin and Fujiko had searched every inch of the hotel. She hadn't been able to rest since. Lupin had just finished talking with a policeman. He went over to her.  
  
"Any news?" she asked, scared of the answer.  
  
"Yes!" he said taking her arm and pulling her up to their room.  
  
"What is it?" she asked half-excited, as Lupin fumbled with the room key.  
  
They ran inside and Lupin turned the tv to the local news. "Lupin? What news?"  
  
"This news!"  
  
A story came on about an artifact theft. An extremely clean one, too. It was a robbery, no doubt, but the only clues they had were the missing artifact and some footage caught on a security camera. The news aired the footage. It was of Miss Kitty standing behind Little Fu in front of the camera. Fu looked back, sadened. Kitty looked at her harshly - no sympathy. Fu looked back at the camera, pulled out a paintball gun and shot the lens black. Then red. Then yellow. Then green and purple.  
  
The newsanchor came back and explained the scenerio. Saying that police believed the child was an accessory to the crime and would be dealt with.  
  
Lupin muted the tv, while Fujiko looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Kitty kidnapped Fu," said Fujiko.  
  
"And they commited a crime with her..." went on Lupin, "She might have a criminal record... and it won't include us."  
  
"Will you be serious, Lupin!? Fujiko's been kidnapped by the world's ditzy-est criminal."  
  
"Right - you're completely right. But she didn't even try to leave a ransom," thought Lupin, "How will we know where to find them, or how much to pay, or where to call?"  
  
Fujiko struck gold, "Call... Lupin, you really are a genious."  
  
His eyebrows rose as he watched her grab the phone and dail #69 (of course it's different numbers in France!) on the buttons. She hung up and redialed a longer number.  
  
"Hello, Kitty?... you know damn well who this is! Where is my daughter?... Give me a location and I won't be tempted to kill you... Wait - you can't just kidnap her from us. Be a real criminal and leave a ransom..."  
  
Fujiko hung up the phone, "She said we'll just have to wait and see where they'll strike next."  
  
"What kinda crap is that!?" screamed Lupin.  
  
Fujiko had nothing more to say. At least she knew Little Fu was relatively safe. They could only wait and watch now. And so they sat around nervously during the day and watched the news at night... for the past four days. And everyday something rare, priceless, or extremely expensive would show up missing and Little Fu would be in the camera footage. Lupin had teetered off the edge on the fourth day, when Little Fu smirked and stuck her tongue out at the camera, before covering it with paintballs.  
  
"I can't take this anymore! I'm going to figure this thing out, Fuj," said Lupin putting his red jacket and his shoes on.  
  
Fujiko turned around to look at him, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get a clue. I'll be back later."  
  
----  
  
The past four days were living hell for Kitty and her Security Minions. She couldn't understand how her parents put up with her. The first day she was extremely sad after the robbery. One of the security guys had a nice temperment when it came to kids and stopped the limo to buy her a vanilla ice cream.  
  
The second day was awful. Kitty felt she could just strangle the little child for asking the simplest questions. But it wasn't one or two. They were friggin' interviews from a toddlers POV.  
  
"Do you wear a lot of makeup because you're ugly?"  
  
"I'd be afraid to be seen in public with fake Dior. Aren't you too?"  
  
"Marcel looks yucky, have you ever kissed him? Cause you look yucky in the morning like you did."  
  
"My mom said you're a little plastic wench. What's a wench, Miss Kitty? Do you know?"  
  
"She said you're the world's ditzy-est criminal, too. That must mean you're a ditz."  
  
"Do hair extentions hurt?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you, that they think your contacts are pretty? Saying your eyes are pretty wouldn't be right - cause they aren't your real eyes at all."  
  
"Why is your credit card cut up and put in the garbage can?"  
  
"I found a magazine in the couch cusions, Miss Kitty!"  
  
By the third and fourth day, Little Fujiko was driving Kitty insane. She couldn't wait to talk to Marcel again, discuss the double-robberies, and figure out how to ditch the kid. She sat in the living room after the third crime. Fujiko was asleep and she thanked God for that. The guys were busy doing security. What else?  
  
Tomorrow would be the last day. Then goodbye to Little Fu, c-ya Fujiko - long time rival, and bye bye Lupin The Third. But, hello 707,000 francs!  
  
----  
  
Lupin burst in the room, hours after he'd left. He ran into his and Fujiko's room they (tried) to share over the vacay.  
  
"Fuji-cakes? Fuj? Wake up," he said excitedly.  
  
She stirred and then moaned. Fujiko looked at him through half open eyelids.  
  
"Lupin...?"  
  
"I figured it out. I'm such a genious! I know where to find Fujiko tomorrow!" Lupin shouted.  
  
His love bolted upright, "What did you say?"  
  
"This crazy ass scheme is over. I know where Kitty and her goons are gonna strike next."  
  
"Well - tell me! Where? When? How do you know?"  
  
"Calm down, I'll show you."  
  
Lupin took her hand and they went into the living room. She just noticed he was wielding a big map. He unrolled it and flattened it on the table.  
  
"See - this is the map of Nice," he pointed to a street with a red circle around it, "That is where Kitty and Company struck first - the night Empress dissapeared," - he pointed to the next red circle southeast of the first - ,"This is the second place," - he moved his finger to two more red circles, "And these two are the day before yesterday - and yesterday."  
  
"Why are those other two circled in green?" asked Fujiko pointing.  
  
He looked up, "That's where they'll strike tomorrow: The Museum of Technical Science and The Nice Armored Car Bank."  
  
Fujiko continued to ponder, "Why two in the same day? I thought they took it one at a time?"  
  
"Because, Fuj, these are the last two places to hit."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Look. All the exhibits and banks and opera's and museums - all the ones circled in red and the two in green, too. Connect the circles. What do you see when you look close?"  
  
She squinted and then gasped, "A 'M'. They all make one big 'M'."  
  
"Exactly! For some reason they're in a rush and the last two, they can't take like usual. In order to finish it, they're gonna pull a double-robbery tomorrow. And we've gotta strategize tonight if we wanna get our baby back."  
  
----  
  
The Next Day.  
  
The sun was going down. It was around the same time as all the other robberies. Lupin and Fujiko watched Kitty walk into The Museum of Technical Science with two regular dressed men. The World's First Anti-Gravity Pathway was on display today. From the looks of it on the news, the path looked easy to steal.  
  
Lupin and Fujiko were both in disguise from the inside as a business tycoon and a reporter with a camera around her neck. Giving each other the signal, they went into the display room. No one recognized Kitty and her henchmen. It was normal for a second, until the henchmen crossed the ropes and pulled out AK 47's. Aiming for the ceiling and shooting numerous times - they scared the crap out of half the audience. Everyone dropped to the floor and screamed.  
  
Kitty went to the pathway and walked across it. Pulling out her own gun she shouted over the screams, "Nobody move. I'll shoot the first person who get's itchy feet."  
  
A silence hushed over the display room while Kitty and her men helped her load up the pathway. They headed towards the exit. Crawling across the floor, Lupin whispered into Fujiko's ear, "Let's go, babe."  
  
She nodded and they crawled into the neighboring room. Getting up they beat Kitty to the exit door. Civilians stood frozen when they made the face-off.  
  
Kitty gasped, "Fujiko... Lupin."  
  
"LUPIN AND FUJIKO!!"  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
"Inspector Zenigata," said Fujiko.  
  
Lupin sighed angrily, "Pops! Get out of here! They're armed!"  
  
He shook several handcuffs at the group of five, "You can't trick me, Lupin! I know you're working with these petty criminals! What I wanna know is why?"  
  
Everyone got offended. Lupin and Fujiko shouted, "Working with them?!"  
  
Kitty and her men shouted, "Petty criminals?!"  
  
"Like we'd ever work with these idiots," Fujiko said.  
  
"Yeah, old man. You're messin up everything," said the henchman. He pointed his gun at Zenigata. His heart skipped a beat, he swallowed hard and watched him raise his gun to the sky and shoot. A curtain fell between that room and the one they were standing in.  
  
Before they could turn around, Lupin and Fujiko attacked the two henchmen. Knocking them out with their guns, and stealing the AK's, Kitty went into shock.  
  
"Where's our daughter?" asked Fuijko aiming the AK at Kitty. Kitty shook in her heels.  
  
"I don't have her - honest," Kitty said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "She's a pain in the ass anyway. Why would I want her?"  
  
Lupin looked ticked and advanced on her, "You've had her for the past four days! If you're lying to us, you little..." He raised his fist angry.  
  
Kitty put her hands out in front of her, nervously, "You're a gentleman, Lupin. It's not becoming of a gentleman to hit a woman."  
  
Lupin put his fist down and regained composure. "You are so right, Kitty. Fuji-cakes?"  
  
"I'd love to," she said putting the gun on the floor and taking off her heels.  
  
Fujiko pulled her into a janitor's closet. Lupin flinched several times as he heard Fujiko hitting her and Kitty making desperate calls for help. Minutes later, she came back and put her heels back on.  
  
"That sounded nasty," commented Lupin.  
  
"It was. Let's hurry and get to the Armored Car Bank."  
  
----  
  
Little Fujiko cried. Just like she did when she'd first been kidnapped. She sat in the Armored Car Bank. Innocent people were everywhere as she clutched her paintball gun. Kitty had passed her over to some man earlier. She was so scared! He put a crazy looking bracelet on her when they first met. He explained the bracelet would make her go 'ka-boom' if she messed with it and she *had* to listen to him. That only made her cry harder. What were they going to make her do now?  
  
"You know what to do, Fujiko," the man told her, "Get the cameras, s' il vous plait."  
  
She rose from the floor, aimed and got every last camera in sight. She glanced at the bracelet every now and then.  
  
"Good girl," he said, "It'll only be a matter of time now. Sit back down."  
  
"Don't listen to a thing he tells you, Empress."  
  
It was a faint voice, barely a whisper. Little Fujiko looked up.  
  
"Over here, honey," she heard her mommy say. She looked and saw them peering at her from around the corner of the tellers booths. Mere feet away. A big smile grew on her adorable face. They placed their fingers to their lips and put a hand over her mouth. They could still see the pure excitement in her brown eyes.  
  
"Fujiko, did you hear me?! Don't forget about the bracelet you're wearing."  
  
The excitement and giddyness quickly faded. She raised her wrist to show Lupin the bracelet without Marcel knowing it. She looked over at him.  
  
'Man... that voice is so annoyingly familiar. So's that friggin' bracelet he put on her,' thought Lupin. Fujiko creeped to the teller booths he was standing right in front of. She rose her AK 47 silently. Marcel looked down at Little Fu and pointed to the door. 'And that face too... I know this loon.'  
  
Fu walked towards the door, but spun on her heel and made a dash to the teller booths.  
  
"What are you doing?" he yelled and readied a device from his pocket. He then saw Fujiko standing behind him with the gun aimed. She cocked it with one eye closed and a smirk on her face.  
  
Lupin stood up holding Fu in his arm. He aimed his own gun and cocked it.  
  
"Now I remember you," he said, "Marcel. The Jet Set Chicken with two faces."  
  
"I'm pretty sure you already know me, Mister Lupin. But do you really recognize me? You too, beautiful," he said towards Fujiko.  
  
She kept her gun ready. Lupin and her baby were safe, she could definately shoot him if she wanted. 'Give me the signal, Lupin,' thought Fujiko.  
  
"I know I recognize that annoying voice. But your face... it's slightly different. Buy yourself a new face, Marcel?"  
  
Fu looked at Marcel harder. "Wow... what department store do you buy faces from, Daddy?"  
  
"Shh," he said to her - holding back a laugh, "What were you doing with my little Empress, Chicken Boy? And what's with that ugly bracelet?"  
  
"You of all people should remember Lupin."  
  
"Well, I don't. Refresh my memory."  
  
"If I must," Marcel sighed, "It's a smaller, more kid-approved version of the explosive belt I put on you. You know, when you stole a very important file from Scotland Yard for me. Hmm? Destroyed my beautiful face... but you are quite right. All I did was go out and buy a new that looked similar to the old one."  
  
He was silent a moment before loosing it. "You bastard! You're trying to blow her up!"  
  
"Not exactly, Mister Lupin. I originally planned that bracelet for Miss Kitty LaBeuf. I was going to blow her up, if you will, after the double-robberies today. While I was going to commit several more crimes with your little daughter outside of the country. Then kill her, once you'd have become putty in my hands. It seems as if I should of killed Miss Kitty before hand. She destroyed my perfect plan."  
  
"Blame it on me and Fuji-cakes, Marcel. I figured you out and Fujiko re-arranged Kitty's face for her. I probably would of got it, even if you weren't working with Kitty. I've got one of those daughter-radars. Won't believe where I stole it."  
  
Police sirens wailed outside.  
  
"Lupin..." said Fujiko.  
  
"I know," he said. "Empress, thank the crazy chicken for showing you a good time."  
  
"But... Daddy?" she said.  
  
"Just shake hands with him," he said with a quick wink afterwards.  
  
He walked over, gun still in hand and let them shake.  
  
"Thanks crazy chicken," said Little Fu. Fujiko went around the teller booths and exited with her lover and her baby through a side door.  
  
"Adieu, le poule!" (Goodbye, chicken!) said Lupin as they snuck out of the door.  
  
"Adieu, Mister Lupin," he said taking the remote.  
  
He pressed a button.  
  
There was a sound of several quick beeps. Marcel gasped.  
  
"No... no, not again! Damn you, Lupin!"  
  
Several blocks down, there was an explosion in the Armored Car Bank.  
  
Fujiko looked back at the smoke rising and the innocent bystanders running out screaming. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," said Lupin, "I just helped Little Fu remove the bracelet and put it on him while she and Marcel were shaking hands. But she did the hardest part. They'll be calling *her* the world's best escape artist in a few years!"  
  
----  
  
[ VI: Reverse Ransom; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the talkative-ly big-mouthed Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. This is awful. I've been writing this chapter for months. You don't know how sorry I am! The ending just would not come to me. But, hey - you learned more of a foriegn language than in Corona Therapy, lol. This wasn't even the original concept I had in my mind for this chapter. That's why the title may sound stupid concerning the situations. I guess you could say Little Fujiko was like Poison in a Bottle to Kitty and Marcel.  
  
Anyways, thanks everyone for the reviews. I got 30 friggin' reviews! You guys rock Pink Panther socks. 3333 I promise Reverse Ransom won't take as long ;D Hope you enjoyed this dose of our favorite kleptomanic family! 


	6. Reverse Ransom

Little Fu  
  
VI: Reverse Ransom  
  
----  
  
62 Months (5 Years)  
  
----  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
"That the kid, boss?" asked a man clad in black, looking through binoculars.  
  
"If it wasn't, Julez, why the hell would we be here?" he replied.   
  
The man's left and right hand man, both peer into binoculars from a far away view.  
  
The other man in black pondered aloud, "Why are we going to take this kid for, boss?"  
  
"Because, Lou. I'm dead set on revenge. I got tricked out of hundreds of thousands of dollars in the Monaco Grand Prix. I was knows as the Emperor of Monaco. After that race, I was flat broke, and it took me 2 years to earn my millions back. You see, that little girl is the daughter of Arsène Lupin III. Which makes her Fujiko Mignon Lupin II."  
  
"That's some mouthful, boss."  
  
"The best way to slowly kill a man is mental torture. What people don't know can really hurt 'em. And what better way to get back at that double-crossin' Lupin, and his bitch Fujiko, than going through the girl."  
  
"That's a nice plan... but where are we going to take her?"  
  
"The last place on Earth they'd think to find her," he replied.  
  
----  
  
Lupin cringed when Fujiko moved her chess piece onto a square and took one of his. He nervously picked up one of his pieces, took it to one square - hestitated and then moved it to another square.  
  
He spoke, "Was that a bad move?"  
  
Fujiko picked up the same piece from the last time, used it to push his piece up and off the board. Little Fu sat at the end of the table watching the board and the pieces go back and forth.  
  
"Why would that be a bad move?" she asked innocently enough.  
  
Little Fu said, "Checkmate."  
  
"You..." he said though clenched teeth.  
  
Little Fu got up. She whispered into his ear. Lupin looked at her, "Positive?"  
  
She nodded and took her seat on the floor back. He made his move. Fujiko looked shocked. Fu whispered, "Checkmate, Daddy."  
  
"That's a form of cheating Fujiko," Fujiko told her daughter. They looked at each other for a moment.  
  
"I'll help you next," the Empress replied.  
  
Fujiko quickly answered, "Fair is fair."  
  
They continued to play in Fujiko's penthouse apartment. Goemon was meditating on the balcony - what else? While Jigen was polishing his magnum, watching the early morning city go by from a window.  
  
It was around 5:40 am. Very early on a Saturday for a child to be channeling energy into a chess game instead of a bowl of cereal and cartoons. That's was Little Fu for them - especially Jigen. He could never recall wanting to do something healthy for himself on a Saturday morning, when he was a kid.  
  
'She's really something else,' he thought watching her through the reflection. She called out 'checkmate' for Fujiko and watched her Daddy get slightly ticked, 'Fu's the perfect blend of Lupin and Fujiko. It still gets me how they could have a kid together like that and not even refer to each other as lovers. They're crazy... if they think we don't see it.'  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Fujiko interrupting the game, "Could you go and check the messages downstairs for me, honey?"  
  
Little Fu said "sure". Slipping on her shoes, she took her key and let herself out.  
  
----  
  
"Thank you!" Little Fu told the desklady. The employee's had all grown accustomed to her cute little face, asking for messages in the name of her mother. She rarely had any and it didn't bother the kid, so it didn't bother them. Fu turned to leave when she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"Fujiko? Sweetheart?" said a grizzly man's voice.  
  
"Yessss...?" she laid eyes on him and her brow wrinkled, "Do I know you mister?"  
  
He stepped up and towered over the 5-year-old. "Not you, but I do know your father, Lupin The Third. We go... way back."  
  
"Oh. I'll go get him!" she said turning around, ready to run towards the elevator.  
  
He paniked and shouted, "No!!"  
  
Fujiko turned around and looked at him. "Why not? You're here for him, right?"  
  
"He already knows I'm here, Fujiko."  
  
"Oh, okay. Should I take you our place then?"  
  
"No. Lupin actually wanted me to run some errands for him. And he wanted you to come with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He started to sweat. "Sure he did. If you leave for a couple of hours, he'll automatically know I came to get you. They won't worry at all."  
  
She seemed confused for a moment. Little Fu said, "If Daddy said it's okay-"  
  
"Of, course he said it's okay. Why wouldn't he?"  
  
After a moment of thinking she shrugged, "Okay. Where we goin? How are we gonna get there? And what's your name, mister? You never told me your name."  
  
They walked out of the lobby of the apartment complex together. He blinked at all the questions she asked so fast. 'She's a big-mouth. Well... I will think of something.'  
  
"You can call me Socrates Nexus."  
  
----  
  
All of the adults had gotten deathly worried after Little Fu didn't come back. It only took Fujiko 5 minutes to contact the front desk about her baby. She figured she was getting a snack or taking the scenic route, since she'd already checked about the messages. But after an additional 5 more minutes she got worried.  
  
"It doesn't take this long to check the messages," she thought aloud.  
  
Lupin commented, "She needs to hurry up and help me. I wanna finish beating you sometime this year."  
  
Ten more minutes and she still hadn't came back to the apartment on the very top floor. Actually, it was the only apartment on the top floor - it took up the whole top floor! Lupin and Fujiko had put up the chess game, and they all went around the building looking for her. The desklady hadn't seen her since she'd asked for the messages.  
  
Six hours later - making the current time 11:15 am, Fujiko was loosing it.  
  
"Think of something, Lupin," she begged him.  
  
"Relax, Fuj! I don't have a clue what could of happened to her. No employee's or residents saw her, she isn't in the building, and if she is outside, we don't where to start."  
  
"I can't take this! That's my little baby you weren't watching," Fujiko said resting on the arm of the fluffy couch, lazily.  
  
" *I* wasn't watching?" retaliated Lupin, "What do you mean by *I* wasn't watching? You never ask me to go with her to check those stupid messages. Why do you tell her to do that anyway? You have messages, like, what? Oh, that's right! Every blue moon!"  
  
She defended herself. "I was waiting for a - that's none of your damn business! That's not even important, Lupin," she sounded sad - almost on the verge of tears, "You've gotta do something. This'll be Nice all over again."  
  
Lupin dropped his anger. He rubbed Fujiko's back, almost sympathic. They both seemed to have forgotten that Goemon and Jigen were in the room with them. They glanced at each other.  
  
"Did she say, 'all over again'?" asked Goemon. "Lupin, this has happened before?"  
  
They both looked at Jigen and Goemon. Lupin answered nervously, "No - of course not. We keep a real close eye on Empress."  
  
"But Fujiko said, 'all over again'," Jigen said.  
  
"I didn't say that," Fujiko disagreed, "You must be hearing things. Worry can do that sometimes."  
  
"I know I-" said Jigen, starting to shout.  
  
Goemon stuck his sword out in front of his friend. The marksman looked at him and Goemon shook his head. Sitting back down, he puffed up and pushed his hat up from the back.  
  
The room was quiet for a while. None of them had the slighest idea of what to do in such a situation. In Nice, they had a lead - the idiotic Kitty LaBeuf. But here... she really did go into thin air.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. They all looked at it for a moment. Fujiko reached across the table and took it in her hand.  
  
"Hello?.....WHAT!!??"  
  
She screamed it so loud all of the guys jumped. Lupin moved closer to her to hear. Moments later, Fujiko slumped back into the sofa. The look on her face was simply unrecognizable.  
  
"You're not serious...You can't be serious..." she whispered into the phone.  
  
"What?" asked Lupin, "What isn't serious? Who *is* that?"  
  
"Fujiko's at Walt Disney World!"  
  
----  
  
Little Fu could hear her dad and her godfathers yelling 'WHAT!!??' on the other end.  
  
Lupin got the phone from the dazed Fujiko. "Fujiko?"  
  
"Hey, Daddy!"  
  
"How the hell did you get to Disneyworld?"  
  
"By plane, silly. You expect me to walk to Orlando, Florida?"  
  
"Or- I- Flo-"  
  
She heard him put the phone down and shriek. He shared this new information with the crew. Her mother picked the phone up again.  
  
"Fujiko?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're in America?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I don't understand - you've been to Disneyworld a hundred times before. And who took you there?"  
  
"One; That was Disneyworld Tokyo, mom. There's nothing like the real authentic Disney! You said Chanel #5 always smells better when it's from France. Why not Disney, too? Two; I didn't *choose* to come to Florida. I realized I got tricked after I was on the airplane."  
  
'That must mean she really did get kidnapped,' thought Fujiko. "How'd you get tricked, exactly?"  
  
"The guy said he went way back with Daddy. I offered to take him up to the apartment, but he said he already knew he was there. I even told him I'd go get Daddy for him, but he said he came for me. He said if I didn't come back, Daddy'd know where I was. I guess I know he was lying now, right?"  
  
Fujiko put the phone down to relay information. Lupin got the phone.  
  
"Who is 'he', Empress?"  
  
"I'm not tellin'," Little Fu quickly.  
  
Lupin blinked. Then suddenly exploded, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Who *is* THAT BASTARD?! This is serious Fujiko!!"  
  
"I'm not telling who he is," she replied - not the least bit frightened, "Cause you'll catch the first flight to Orlando, find him and take me home. And I'm not ready to go home, yet. I'm having fun - so if you wanna come get me, do it on your own, with no clues."  
  
"FUJIKO!!" screamed Lupin in a total fit of rage.  
  
"Oh, no!" said Little Fu. She grabbed a Guidemap Brochure and rubbed it together aggresively to make fake static, " I can't hear you... You're breakin up.... you're breakin up....-"  
  
Pressing the dial tone, she put the phone back. She turned to get in the admissions line with the guys. She said aloud, "Suckeeerrrs..."  
  
----  
  
Lupin slammed the phone down.  
  
"I'M GONNA *KILL* HER!!!!"  
  
Fujiko and the guys put the phone in the other room down. They'd heard the whole conversation.  
  
Lupin was huffing and puffing over the phone. They could only guess Little Fu's fate, now. But there was still the possibility if they would ever see her again.  
  
"If I ever get my hands on that rotten brat," yelled Lupin. He stomped into one of the back rooms. Fujiko watched him come back out with his red coat and his shoes on. He took Fujiko's arm and pulled her up from the sofa.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked snatching away from him.  
  
"We're gonna catch the first flight to Orlando, find the bastard that took her and bring Fujiko back home."  
  
----  
  
An hour later, Little Fujiko was having the time of her life. She was halfway unsupervised, in America, trying out her near perfect English and forcing her 'captors' to treat her like the Empress she was. Lupin, Fujiko, and what they'd do to her when they eventually met up - never crossed her mind once she'd hung up the pay phone outside of the gates.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled at the men walking ahead of her in the Magic Kingdom. Little Fu pulled Nexus's arm.  
  
He turned and looked at her meanly, "What?"  
  
She answered just as mean, "I want a ice cream and then I wanna see the show at Cinderella's Castle."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So..." she replied slowly, "If you don't buy me a ice cream and take me to see the show, I'll scream. I'll scream so loud, everybody'll think you're trying to kill me. And there are policemen all over. And you don't wanna go to jail for kidnapping me, do you?"  
  
Nexus and his henchmen - Lou and Julez - stared at her in awe. They had no idea she'd actually believe she was on a real pleasure trip. Nexus chose DisneyWorld cause it would be the last place Lupin would think to look for her. But Little Fujiko was just as serious as they were. Shaking their heads, they chose not to try her.  
  
Fu smiled sweetly, "I guess you don't. Now, I want a double scoop vanilla and chocolate waffle cone with extra sprinkles, hot fudge, whip cream and a pretty cherry on top." She skipped towards the Minnie Mouse Ice Cream Gallery, pulling one of the henchmen behind her. "Then we're going to get a seat up close to the front of the castle and we're gonna take lots of pictures."  
  
She stopped and looked at the henchman, "Right?"  
  
They exchanged scared glances and nodded nervously.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Whatever you what."  
  
She smiled and told them, "Exactly what I thought you'd say!"  
  
----  
  
Two more hours later, Lupin, Fujiko, Goemon, and Jigen walked through the front gates of the Magic Kingdom. They stood in awe of all the people.  
  
Jigen put out his cigarette, "Man, would ya look at all these friggin' kids."  
  
"They're... they're everywhere!" screamed Lupin, "It'll take us all day to find them."  
  
"If you consider the fact we don't know who she's with, it could take tomorrow as well," informed Goemon.  
  
"Gee, thanks alot for the encouragement, Goemon," said Lupin sarcastically.  
  
Fujiko pulled her wide brim, one-of-kind, Spainard sun hat forward. "It's only been three hours since she called. If Lupin traced the call back correctly - they can't be far."  
  
"Okay, let's split up," announced Lupin. They went against a wall in a smoking area and opened the Guidemap. Jigen lit a cigarette and payed attention.  
  
"Goemon and I'll cover Adventureland and Frontierland. Jigen and Fujiko, cover Mainstreet USA and Tomorrowland. Considering this crowd we'll meet back at the Cinderella Castle in a hour and split up again."  
  
"Sounds easy enough - let's do it," said Fujiko.  
  
----  
  
Sitting on a bench eating a hotdog, Inspector Zenigata wasn't far from Cinderella's Castle. Children, adults, and grandparents of all ages and cultural backgrounds went in every direction. Zenigata looked bothered. He read a little brochure employee's were passing around.  
  
"The world's most expensive dress pin will be open to guests to look at in The Toontown County Fair building, by nightfall. It is a giant dress pin, made out of pure colored diamonds, in the shape and picture of Mickey Mouse's head. This spectacle of beauty and fantasy was worth well over two-hundred-million dollars to make."  
  
He placed the brochure down and thought to himself, 'I knew it! This *is* going to be a potential Lupin-sighting. With a $200,000,000 dress pin out in the open - it'll be easy for him to steal. You're not getting away with it Lupin. Not today!'  
  
The Toontown County Fair building was actually a huge giftshop and place to take pictures with the Disney Stars. Like Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, and any other star you've ever seen in a disney animated movie. Zenigata licked his fingers and threw away his rubbish.  
  
He looked up when several bells starting ringing in a melodic tune from the Castle. A little girl ran and pushed past waiting guests with three older men in suits trying to keep up. Zenigata blinked and recalled the girl.  
  
'Short, brunette, cute face... why that's the kid who's been spotted with Lupin lately! And that might have been him and Goemon and Jigen in disguise following her - I gotta catch her! She's got a link to Lupin - he might already be here!'  
  
He rose from his seat and pushed through the crowd to try and find the little girl.  
  
----  
  
Little Fujiko pulled Nexus by the hand to a bench in the front of the stage. She aggresively pushed other little girls out of the way. When they would try and complain to Fu she would growl at them and they would back off.  
  
She smiled wide at Nexus, "You can sit down - I heard the show was kinda long."  
  
Anxious, Nexus, Lou and Julez sat. The show started with Cinderella and all the Disney Stars coming on the stage, greeting the audience. Music blared from several speakers in the area and all the children cheered wildly - even some of the adults. Lou clapped and shouted with Fu, but stopped when Nexus elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
  
Meanwhile, Lupin and Goemon were weaving themselves through the crowd forming around the front of the Castle.  
  
"What's happening up there?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Looks like some kinda of show," Goemon replied, "Think we should check it out?"  
  
"No - we should stick to the plan."  
  
----  
  
Twenty minutes later, the show was over and the crowd was moving into lines to take pictures with the Disney stars.  
  
"You don't wanna take a picture?" asked Lou. Julez and Nexus elbowed his hard, while she thought to herself. They secretly hoped she'd say no.  
  
"I'd love to! Donald Duck is my *favorite*!"  
  
They exhaled collectively.  
  
Little Fujiko continued, "But the line for Donald Duck is so long. I'll take a picture with him in Toontown, later. Let's go ride the Aladdin Magic Carpet Ride in Adventureland. Then I want some Mickey Mouse ears and a real big Donald Duck stuffed animal."  
  
The sighed again and let her drag them off to the rides and gift shops. And, of course, it was coming out of their pockets...  
  
----  
  
Lupin and Goemon carefully studied every child in Adventureland. The only places they couldn't search were the waiting lines - but they doubted she'd be waiting in a line. There was too much to do to be waiting in a line. They'd seen every brunette little girl there and were beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"Search the treehouse again?" suggested Goemon.  
  
Lupin shrugged, "Why not?"  
  
They turned into the path and went up the wooden stairs around the huge Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse. But just as they had gone up the stairs, Little Fujiko skipped past the titanic treehouse. With Nexus and his henchmen not far behind.  
  
"Okay - Mister Lou and Mister Julez, wait in the Magic Carpet Ride line. Mister Nexus - you can come with me to the Tiki Tiki Room and buy all my stuff."  
  
Lou and Julez looked at Nexus. He shook his head, "You heard the kid - save us a space in line." They ran off to get in line while Little Fu skipped into the Tiki Tiki Room gift shop.  
  
Fujiko ran around the jungle themed shop crazily. She grabbed a little stuffed Princess Jasmine and a big jungle themed plush Mickey Mouse. After that she went up to the register and pulled off a set of Mickey ears. She was about to run over to the other side of the shop, until Nexus grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"And just what else are you trying to get for me to pay for?" he asked menancingly.  
  
Her face puffed up. The most scary indicator of her temper well over the boiling point. "I'm gonna get you and Mister Lou and Mister Julez some jungle ears, too. So let go of me, so I can get them," she said in a quite loud voice. Several people are started to stare.  
  
The last thing Nexus wanted was attention drawn to the situation. He spoke out to the alarmed people, "You know these spoiled kids. Just don't pay any attention to her - that's all she wants to boost her bad attitude."  
  
The people had resumed their shopping places. He leaned in and whispered to her harshly, "You're not getting anything else in this damn store. That crap'll make me broke all over again. So put the doll down, the Mickey mouse down, and take the ears to the register. Right now."  
  
Little Fu stared at him for a moment. Then like a flash of lightening she screamed. She screamed so loud, people inside and out of the store stopped. People scrambled to see what was the matter with the child. Nexus cringed then tried to 'shush' her. She held all of her things tightly and screamed louder, little tears forming at her cheeks. The people then all turned their stares and accusing gawks at Nexus.  
  
He tried to explain to the people. After several seconds and seeing people were coming to see from far and wide, Nexus leaned into Fujiko and held his ears.  
  
"You can keep it! You can keep it all! Just stop screaming! Please!"  
  
She stopped suddenly and spoke, "I thought I saw a big scary bug! I'm sorry."  
  
The park goers all sighed relief and resumed their activities. Nexus took her things and paid for them. The man behind the register exchanged bright smiles with Fu. As he handed Nexus the bag he asked Fu, "Are you sure you're okay, Princess?"  
  
She nodded, "I am now. Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," the man looked at Nexus, "She's adorable."  
  
"Like hell she is," he mumbled as they went out of the store.  
  
----  
  
Several hours later, it was no longer morning, but a little after noon. Goemon and Lupin had met Jigen and Fujiko back at a cafe in Fantasyland. They sipped their drinks and ate their soft serve ice cream, miserably. Like Lupin and Goemon, Fujiko and Jigen didn't catch sight of Fujiko and her mysterious captors either.  
  
"This is hopeless," said Fujiko, "There are just too many people here."  
  
"Did you guys check every store, shop and resturant on Main Street USA?" asked Lupin - looking for a sliver lining in their big gray cloud.  
  
Jigen answered, "Every store, shop, and resturant. Three times."  
  
"Maybe we've already missed them," said Goemon.  
  
Lupin exhaled gloomily. To all of their oblivion - Little Fujiko and her captors had just sat themselves in a blue, spinning tea cup. The Mad Tea Party (aka the Tea Cup Ride) was directly to the backs of Lupin and the gang. The ride started and the screams of pleasure and laughter filled the air around them. Nexus sat unamused, while Julez and Lou helped Fujiko twist the table in the middle of the cup to go faster.  
  
"Goemon could be right," Fujiko added. "They could of left hours ago and we'd have never known."  
  
"Not true, Fuji-cakes. They could still be here. Let's look on the map for the places we missed," Lupin said stretching the guidemap in front of them all. Fujiko sighed and turned away from the map.  
  
Jigen said, "I hate to agree with them, buddy, but they're startin' to make more sense than this keep on lookin' plan."  
  
"Not you too, Jigen!" said Lupin.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lupin," Fujiko said depressed, "But I just don't think they're here. I'm going to go back to the Disney Transporter and wait for you in the car."  
  
She sounded more and more on the verge of tears with every word, while she rose to leave. Lupin stood, "Fuj, baby, come back!"  
  
The shouts of glee and happiness from the Mad Tea Party continued to fill Fantasyland.  
  
Goemon and Jigen stood and started following Fujiko. Lupin's jaw dropped, "Guys, don't leave!"  
  
"Sorry," said Jigen.  
  
Lupin got up from the table and ran after them. He grabbed Fujiko around the waist.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," he told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, I am!" she yelled, "Let me go, Lupin!"  
  
"No! I can't believe you, or my so-called best friends. This is my friggin' daughter who's been kidnapped, and your gonna leave?" he told them.  
  
"Lupin - this is crazy!" Fujiko told him, "We don't have a lead, we don't who took her, and trying to find one little girl in a crowd of thousands and like trying to find a needle in a haystack."  
  
Little Fu ran from the exit of the Mad Tea Party attraction, bubbling over with joy. She went back to the ride to pull Lou along... who was throwing up in a paper bag. Fu continued to pull Nexus, Julez, and Lou along and into the neighboring Toontown.  
  
Several feet from the child in question, Lupin let Fujiko go and spoke from the heart, "It's not crazy. I found out they were in the Magic Kingdom - that's a lead. I know some bastards took her from right under my nose - that's a who. And even if she were in a crowd of millions - I'd look for her. She's still my little Empress and I still wouldn't give up. She's your daughter and you shouldn't either.  
  
"No, if you wanna leave, go. I'll find Fujiko on my own - you weren't much help anyway," he said going back to the table to retrieve his sundae, in the direction of Liberty Square - the complete opposite direction of Toontown.  
  
Goemon, Fujiko, and Jigen looked at each other and sighed. They turned around and shouted out for Lupin to wait up for them.  
  
----  
  
"Let's get on Goofy's Barnstormer, Mister Nexus! It's a really, really, cool roller coaster," said Little Fujiko jumping up and down at the entrance line of the ride. Above them the roller coaster sped by, it's riders screaming the whole time. Lou looked as if he was going to be sick.  
  
"Boss..." he moaned holding his stomach. He hadn't completely recovered from the spinning Tea Cups, yet.  
  
"Get on with the kid, Julez. I'll kill somebody if I have to get on another one of those crazy rides," said Nexus.  
  
"Okay, boss. Let's go and get on the ride," said Julez taking Fu by the hand and into the waiting line for Goofy's Barnstormer. Little Fu cheered and happily went with him.  
  
Nexus walked over to a bench. Lou sat down beside him. "I'm pooped... After dealing with this little rugrat, I'm positive I'll never have kids," Nexus said, "My feet hurt, my back hurts..."  
  
Lou tapped Nexus on the shoulder, "Uh... boss?"  
  
"...I'd give anything to just lay down for a minute, or maybe even two..."  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"What, Lou!?" he shouted, pushing his tapping finger away.  
  
"That guy over there, he works for Interpol," Lou said.  
  
Nexus looked up and sure enough, Lou was pointing at Inspector Zenigata. Nexus paniked, "What the hell is he doin' here?"  
  
"Maybe a tourist tipped him off when the kid started screamin'," pondered Lou.  
  
"I don't know, but play it cool. He won't suspect a thing," told Nexus. The relaxed on the bench and looked up at the sky and over at the rides and trees and people walking by.  
  
Zenigata asked, "Uh, excuse me, fellas."  
  
They looked surprised and answered, "You talkin' to us?"  
  
"Yeah, Inspector Zenigata. I'm looking for a kid here, a little girl. She's short, brunette and about this tall," he explained raising a hand to indicate her height.  
  
Nexus sweated bullets, "Did she have a cute, puffy face, brown eyes, and a loud mouth?"  
  
Zenigata said excited, "Yeah! That's her! Where did you see her?"  
  
Nexus smiled, "Over in Liberty Square, by the Haunted Mansion. If you hurry up you can still catch the kid."  
  
Zenigata ran off, but he double-taked and came back to thank him. Nexus answered, "No problem." The inspector ran off again.  
  
Lou exhaled sharply. "You're a genious, boss. He's really gonna go over there and look for her."  
  
"I know," Nexus responded, "Like the idiot he is."  
  
----  
  
Across the theme park, the scenery changed drastically. From a living set in a cartoon to a town in the early 1700's. Zenigata stalked through the crowds of people and stared up at the Haunted Mansion. 'It sure looks scary enough,' he thought to himself, 'I'll check out the line and see if she's in there.' Zenigata went up the path to the waiting line.  
  
Just as he entered the waiting line, Lupin and the gang stopped right in front of the Haunted Mansion to take a quick look at the guidemap.  
  
"Haunted Mansion?" Lupin pondered aloud.  
  
They all exchanged glances and answered collectively, "Naahhh..."  
  
After figuring out the map, they chose to go back to Mainstreet USA. There would be a show soon and a crowd would gather. They agreed to scan the crowd the best they could for Little Fujiko. Folding the guidemap back, they took off for Mainstreet.  
  
Mere minutes later, Zenigata came out of the waiting line. He took off his hat and scratched his head. "Maybe I can go back to Toontown and try to find those guys. Ask 'em some more questions."  
  
----  
  
More and more hours passed. It wasn't a little after noon anymore. The time showed that it was the late 5 o' clock hour. The gang and Little Fujiko captors sighed. Neither groups planned on spending the whole day at one amusement park. The idea was insanity.  
  
Every 40 minutes or so, Fujiko, Jigen and Goemon would threaten to leave. Lupin would catch them, give his speech and change their minds for another 40 seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, Little Fujiko rode every ride she laid eyes on. She ate tons of food and snacks. And begged for bags and bags of stuffed Disney characters, and little dolls, and ears, and shirts and autographs. Everytime Nexus would refuse to buy one more thing she'd scream at the top of her lungs. The same went for rides, eventually.  
  
Crowds of people would come from far and wide too see what was wrong with the adorable little child. Nexus, fearing the many policemen stationed around the park would investigate, eventually gave in. Fu would say she saw a bug or a ride scared her. The people would all leave, as if nothing happened.  
  
Her captors sat exhausted at a table in Frontierland. Lou had just puked from a ride on Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Little Fu drank her water quietly.  
  
Nexus whispered to Julez, "If I get out of this trip alive - remind me to tell Lupin, he can have his devil-child back."  
  
Little Fu slammed her water down on the table. Lou and Nexus both stared at her, nervously. She said cheerily, "Let's take a ride on the train back to Mainstreet USA! There's gonna be a really big fireworks show and I wanna get up close, Mr. Nexus."  
  
They nodded and helped pulled Lou from the table. Julez whispered to Nexus, "Boss - let's ride the train twice. The sun's goin' down and by the time the fireworks start she'll be too tired to stay."  
  
"Good idea. Stick to the plan no matter what," Nexus replied after a long moment.  
  
The drug Lou along, groaning. Fujiko looked over her shoulder at them, with a evil look in her eyes. "Could you guys hurry up? I'll scream again if I'm separated from you... or if you try and make me leave before *I* say I'm ready," she smiled again, "Plus - we won't get a good seat either!"  
  
Her captors exchanged hopeless expressions and tried to keep up. "Uh... Boss, are we still gonna stick to the plan?" asked Julez.  
  
"Do it and I'll knock your teeth out."  
  
----  
  
It was evening, by the time the fireworks show started. Lupin led the gang into a three-story gift shop that overlooked Mainstreet USA. They split up and pretended as if they were browsing.  
  
At Lupin's cue, he accidently knocked over a tall display of numerous stuffed Winnie The Poohs and Tiggers. He tripped over one and fell into another display of postcards, keychains, headband ears and small, plastic, bouncy toys. Items went everywhere as the noise filled the shop.  
  
Fujiko, Goemon and Jigen snuck to the back of the shop when all the employees rushed over to him. 'Are you okay?'s bounced off the walls. Several people tried to help them clean up the mess.  
  
The rest of the gang searched the back of the store until they reached a staircase. Following it they saw a small room with a big balcony high over the crowd of Mainstreet USA.  
  
The fireworks started and the legions of people watched the sky. They tried not to focus on the ohhs and ahhs. Jigen, Fujiko, and Goemon kept their eyes on the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile, Little Fujiko led her captors to the vacant space under a Winnie The Pooh gift store balcony. It happened to be the same one, the gang was looking for her on. Despite the troublesome day they'd had, all three of the men marveled at the beautifully done fireworks. Colors fell against the night sky.  
  
About thirty big bangs of color later, the gang watched more than half the crowd go for the exit. Fujiko asked, "Any luck?"  
  
"I don't see her," replied Goemon.  
  
"Me either," said Jigen. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
The classy lady looked at her watch, "It's 10 o' clock. I heard a policeman say more than 75% of the people are going to leave after the fireworks."  
  
Goemon sighed, "It'll be useless searching for her now. We should leave while there isn't a rush."  
  
As they were conversing, Little Fujiko went out into the street with Nexus, Lou and Julez. She'd finally shared with them that she was tired. They melted with the crowd, missing Lupin's ever watching eye. The gang snuck back downstairs and out of the store. Lupin had hope in his eyes.  
  
"Well?"  
  
They didn't respond. Only look at him with long faces. Their answer dawned on him sadly. It hurt the gang to see him like this. A big smile came to his face, "The park doesn't close until midnight. If we could just..."  
  
The look on his companion's faces was all the answer to his idea he needed. Lupin sighed heavily, "Let's go home."  
  
----  
  
"You're tired?" Nexus tried to register. They were headed towards the gates to leave.  
  
Fu nodded with all of the gifts in her arms and her Mickey Mouse ears on her head. "I want to go to the hotel, or whatever and rest up. We're going to have a blast at MGM Studio's tomorrow."  
  
"What the hell do you mean, tomorrow!?" shouted Nexus.  
  
She answered coolly, "You know. The day after today." Fu went over to Lou, "I can't wait to ride the Hollywood Tower with you, Mr Lou." She paid attention to how his face looked ill at the speaking of the words. She continued, "It's a really big rickety elevator. And it goes up and down. Up and down. Up some and down some more... Then down 13 floors - faster than gravity!"  
  
Fujiko stretched the words 'up' and 'down'. His face gradually turned green. Lou turned and threw up on Julez. Julez yelped while Lou looked deeply sick. Little Fu laughed childishly. Julez went to his Nexus, "Boss...!"  
  
Nexus took Little Fu in his arms, and all of her stuff. "I know, Julez - I know. The kid's evil. She's ten times worse that Lupin! I can't wait to give her back! She'll make me bankrupt quicker than he did."  
  
Lou groaned and pointed in a direction. "Bosss... look over there..."  
  
They all looked and gasped in joy. Lupin, Fujiko, Goemon and Jigen were headed towards the gates as well. They looked just as exhausted as they did. Little Fu gasped in fright and shock. It all came back to Nexus. Fu must have tipped them off when she called that morning. Lupin and company must of flown straight to Disneyland to look for her. But to no avail.  
  
The empress wiggled in his arms, "Don't take me over there. You'll be really sorry!"  
  
"I can't wait to get rid of you, you spoiled brat!" Nexus shouted.  
  
Little Fu stopped struggling and shrugged, "Have it your way."  
  
"HEY! STOP!!" shouted Nexus. It took a second for them to look over. The gang was overly excited at the sight of Little Fu. Lupin seemed down in the dumps, though. The others had to shake him and point to them.  
  
Lupin protested, "C'mon, guys... We gotta get back home and flag down Empress."  
  
They all yelled at him, "There she is, right there!!!"  
  
Lupin turned around to see Nexus shove Little Fujiko into his arms.  
  
The henchmen pleaded, "Take her back, please! I don't want her for another second!"  
  
"Hey, Daddy," replied the empress in his arms. He looked too overjoyed to speak.  
  
"Empress..."  
  
Smiling brightly, Lupin hugged her and all of her souvenirs tightly. He kissed her several times, as well. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Nexus, who was trying to sneak away in the middle of his reunion. "You! Socrates Nexus, you kidnapped her!" the thief shouted furiously.  
  
Nexus turned around, angry as well, "Hey, I gave her ba-"  
  
Fist met mouth before Nexus could finish. Then a round of angry punches to the face. Lupin aimed for a blackeye to match his missing teeth, bleeding nose, and bruised cheek. He slumped to the ground after the sickening crunch of the punch. People had crowded around and police were rushing to the scene. Julez and Lou cowered close to the crowd. Lupin growled at them and they took off.  
  
Fujiko took up their daughters bags. They all exited the park without a second glance backwards. In one swift movement, Lupin took Little Fu in his arm.  
  
"You are in so much trouble, Fujiko," he said harshly. She looked confused, dangling from his arm. "Daddy, it wasn't my fault."  
  
"So Nexus made you get a smart ass attitude on the telephone?" he asked following the gang to the transport.  
  
Fu thought back to the rude replies on the phone earlier that day. This was *not* going to be pleasant, "But- Daddy, I-"  
  
"Quiet," he replied, "I don't wanna hear it. You're really gonna get it this time, Empress."  
  
----  
  
Fujiko held Little Fujiko's big stuffed Donald Duck in her lap. The plane ride back was quiet. Lupin had 'disciplined' her on the way to the airport and inside of the terminal, too. She'd eventually sobbed herself to sleep in the window seat.  
  
"You like that thing?" whispered Lupin. All the other passengers were sleeping. A dim light shined above them.  
  
Fujiko whispered back, "Donald was always my favorite." She played with the stuffed animal. Lupin glanced at the Empress. She was sound asleep.  
  
"You didn't have to spank her twice, Lupin. That was embarassing inside of the terminal," she commented.  
  
"Yes, I did. I don't want her to think she can do start doing that whenever she feels like it - going on little vacations and things."  
  
"She could handle those common crooks," Fujiko rummaged through another bag, "She knows to don't let anyone walk all over her. Just look at all this stuff she got Nexus to buy for her."  
  
He leaned over, "Man, Disney is expensive. He must of spilled 2 or 3 thousand today."  
  
"Or more," added Fujiko.  
  
"Fuji-cakes?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's swear not to let Empress out of our sight again. I'm too young for gray hair," he joked.  
  
Fujiko giggled, "Okay. I swear it."  
  
----  
  
[ VII: Adventures With Goemon; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the knivingly evil Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. This chapter didn't take nearly as long as four and five. Hope there wasn't much OOC. Not to mention... It's the moment alot of you have been waiting for. An appearance by Goemon! Try and guess what the chapter's gonna be about. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing ;D  
  
Holla, readers! 


	7. Adventures With Goemon

Little Fu  
  
VII: Adventures with Goemon  
  
----  
  
84 Months (7 Years)  
  
----  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
Lupin rushed inside of Goemon's apartment once he opened the door. He looked even more annoyed when he saw him carrying his sleeping daughter. Goemon shut the door gently.  
  
"What the hell are you *doing* here?" he demanded to know.  
  
Lupin put Little Fu on the couch. She continued to sleep. "I know this is a little unannounced, buddy," he started.  
  
"A little?" Goemon asked, "It's midnight."  
  
"Okay - A whole lot unannounced. See, I need a huge favor."  
  
They stood in the middle of the living room for a while. Staring at each other. Goemon a cold expression. Lupin a begging expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"... Um... It might not be to your liking. Actually you're going to hate it. I only pray you won't kick me out before I get an answer, cause that'll ruin-"  
  
"Shut up and tell me the favor," ordered Goemon.  
  
Lupin searched for the right words to say. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He finally decided to just come out and ask.  
  
"I wanted you to babysit Empress."  
  
Goemon had disbelief in his face. He looked at the little girl sleeping on his couch. Then back to Lupin. He smiled. Lupin smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I will not babysit."  
  
"I heard you, Goemon, it's just-"  
  
"Well then, if you heard me why aren't you leaving?"  
  
"Because I *need* you babysit for me. Please. Just this once - I'll never ask again."  
  
Goemon folded his arms, "Why me? Where's Jigen?"  
  
"On the far eastside of town. He's at a shooting range, it'll be dawn by the time I get there."  
  
"So start driving now," he replied.  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"She'll be a kid... at a shooting range. You can't tell me that's not weird."  
  
"No."  
  
Lupin sighed, "C'mon... I rarely ask you for anything. And right now, I'm practically begging. Fujiko'll kill me if she knows I ditched her where she's not safe. This parenting crap is really hard."  
  
"I can tell," came his words.  
  
"Please, Goemon. I need this now more than I've needed anything ever."  
  
The room was quiet again. Goemon looked at Little Fujiko in the dimly lit living room. Her baby face was wearing off within the years. And her Fujiko face was more visible everyday. She breathed softly. Wrapped in a big black blanket. That let him know she wasn't faking sleep and listening in on them.  
  
When she wasn't being annoying (or trying out her skills on them), she was pretty charming. Charming was an odd word to use when describing both Fujiko or Lupin. As much as he didn't want to admit, Fu was growing on him. And it knew how important she was to Lupin. The only reason he brought her to him, was because he could trust him. He knew she'd be safe there.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Goemon finally answered his plea. "I'll do it."  
  
The joy on Lupin's face was abundant. He grabbed his loyal friend in a hug. Lupin thanked him repeatedly. Goemon felt instantly felt sick and pushed him away.  
  
He asked, "What's in it for me?"  
  
Lupin looked confused. "Huh? What do ya mean, what's in it for you?"  
  
"I'm not doing this for free. Teenagers don't. I'd like my pay upfront, thank you."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Lupin, trying not to yell. "I'm actually paying for this? Don't you wanna be a friend to me and watch Empress out of the goodness of your heart."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine," Lupin answered in a huff. He reached into his pocket and suddenly stopped. "I'll give you five hundred."  
  
"I'll only do it for a $1,000."  
  
"Are *you* kiddin'? Ain't no way in hell I'm paying you four-figures."  
  
"Okay, nine hundred fifty then."  
  
"Seven hundred."  
  
"Nine twenty."  
  
"Seven twenty."  
  
"Nine hundred."  
  
"Eight fifteen."  
  
"Eight ninety."  
  
"Eight eighty five."  
  
"Deal," replied Goemon.  
  
Lupin fished him out a perfect $885 job. He thought to himself, 'The Babysitters Club doesn't make that much money from a month of gigs. Guess I must need this more than I realize... to pay him 800 for one job.'  
  
Goemon accepted the money and tucked it away. "Lock the door before you let yourself out," he said going into one of the backrooms.  
  
"Thanks a million, man. I'm not gonna forget this."  
  
----  
  
Fujiko's eyes fluttered open. The room she was in was dark. She shifted and pressed the light button on her wristwatch. It read 2:01am. Two hours since she'd first fell alseep. Her eyes adjusted to the dark.  
  
'Hey... this isn't my room. Or even my house,' she thought. She sniffed the air. 'Chamomile? Mom hates chamomile. Where the heck am I?'  
  
She decided to go exploring. Fu eased off the couch dragging her black blanket. She looked in the room to the left of the room she was in. There was a table and a stove and a refrigerator. Several cabinets, too. Kinda small.  
  
'Kitchen,' she told herself. 'And no people. Try another one.'  
  
There was a hallway dicrectly across from the entrance to the kitchen. At the end of the hallway was a dim light. It shined from a bedroom.  
  
'Probably a person,' she thought. She tip-toed down the hallway and peered around the corner of the room. She quickly leaned back into the hallway.  
  
'Goemon's meditating. Oh, cool, I'm at my godfathers apartment,' she thought. She waited for a moment. Not sure about what to do.  
  
----  
  
Goemon had been meditating for the last two hours. He'd forgotten about Lupin's rude interruption and filled himself with peace. Getting angry cause he wanted him to babysit wasn't very zen-like. Actually, he should of expected it sooner or later. When he heard noises he spread his awareness.  
  
Little Fu was in the hallway. He pretended to act as if she wasn't there, when she peaked at him around the corner. She was still there. Just standing. 'Maybe she's waiting to be invited in?' he thought.  
  
"You can come in," he offered.  
  
It took a moment, but she shuffled inside the room. There was only a candle lit on the floor. Goemon, himself was sitting on a mat. Fu took this as being far from his real bedroom. She sat down beside him.  
  
"So Dad ditched me, huh?" she asked, trying to get comfy.  
  
He looked at her, "Only until the morning."  
  
"How much did he pay you? A thousand?" she asked curiously.  
  
Goemon blinked. Was she really alseep then, afterall? "No... too stubborn," he managed to answer.  
  
"Oh...," she responded quietly, "Well, he should have. He woke you up in the middle of the night. You weren't even expecting us. That's gotta be worth a grand."  
  
He found himself smiling, "Or two."  
  
A dull 'ding... ding...' sound was coming from the kitchen. She turned around, "What's that?"  
  
"Tea."  
  
----  
  
She drank her cup of chamomile tea. 'So this is what I smelled,' she thought. Goemon had offered her a cup and she accepted graciously. She liked chamomile. Goemon sat across the table from her. She slid out of her seat and walked across the kitchen.  
  
Goemon watched her go to a corner. She traced her fingers over a black box.  
  
"Can you play dominos?" she asked, excited about playing a game. She got excited about playing any type of game.  
  
"Can *you* play dominos?" he asked in return.  
  
"I asked you first," she took the box out of the corner and opened it. The white and black pieces still looked brand new. Fu went in the living room, "Are you going to play with me or not, godfather?"  
  
He put his tea cup down and thought, 'Godfather?'  
  
After a second he replied, "I'm coming."  
  
----  
  
"Why did Lupin need me to babysit so bad? Do you know?" he asked overlooking his dominos. They had developed a big game in a few minutes. Little Fu was keeping count on a napkin.  
  
"Breakfast at Tiffany's," she replied. Fu put down a domino, "10."  
  
"What?" Goemon asked - referring to the 'breakfast at tiffany's' remark.  
  
"Dad's having an early breakfast," she repeated in milder terms.  
  
"With Fujiko?" he asked, putting down a piece, "25."  
  
"Puh-leeze. Daddy sent Mom to Germany about a week ago. He thought up a scheme, and she's gathering the money."  
  
"So..." Goemon spoke slowly - scared of the answer, "who is he with tonight?"  
  
"Creepin' with one of his old girlfriends," Fu said flatly, "5."  
  
"You know her?"  
  
Fu looked over her pieces, "I don't wanna know her. She sounded super mean on the phone. Anyways, she's only in town for tonight and she *had* to see him before her time was up. What a cheap joke, right?"  
  
Goemon thought to himself, 'So Lupin wanted me to babysit so he could go on a date with a old girlfriend? I should be more upset than this... but I did get $800 out of him.'  
  
Fujiko laid her pieces flat on the table. She crossed her arms in a huff and declared, "I can't play anymore."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"  
  
"I think... that I have a evil little plan forming."  
  
He could tell by the expression on her face the plan was, indeed evil. Goemon felt a strong desire to shout, 'no!' but he actually wanted to hear this. If the kid could crack the oldest safe in the world, she probably had some really demonic payback schemes.  
  
"This 'evil little plan' better involve me."  
  
Fu smiled and propped her elbows on the table. "Coming to a theater near you - the action thriller, 'Evil Little Plan'. Starring Godfather Goemon XII and Little Fujiko II!"  
  
Giggling she continued, "First, we're gonna go back to my house and..."  
  
----  
  
Lupin and his exgirlfriend, Yumi, sat at the table in a fancy resturant. They were both dressed up. Yumi was a chilling beauty. She had gray-blue eyes and long blonde hair, that was dead straight. Her curves were comparable to Fujiko's - minus a cup size, of course.  
  
They laughed and talked. Goemon and Little Fu stared from a safe distance and a safe hiding place.  
  
"She's a total ice queen, huh? Just like I described," whispered Fu.  
  
"Shh," he said. Actually, Goemon thought she was very pretty. A little snobby though, the kind Lupin went for. She gave him dishonest vibes, as well - like she had a husband and kids somewhere. Little Fujiko was right for disliking her.  
  
"Is your disguise ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Good. Let's do it," said Goemon.  
  
"Act one, Scene one... Action!"  
  
----  
  
The pair laughed it up at the table. A young boy and a man in a suit were led past them by a waiter.  
  
Lupin and Yumi paid little attention, as the waiter took their orders and brought the boy and the man their drinks.  
  
"Anything changed with you much, Lupin?" asked Yumi, her voice smooth and sultry.  
  
"Nope. Still taking from the rich and giving to myself," he said, laid-back and relaxed. Yumi giggled like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I meant you and the guys, silly."  
  
Lupin briefly thought of his daughter, "I'm fine - I mean, they're fine. Just living our lives... yanno?"  
  
Just then a waiter brought both tables their appetizers. Lupin and Yumi drank their wine and started to eat pleasantly. Suddenly a flash of silver flew across the air, skittered across the floor and landed under Lupin and Yumi's table.  
  
Lupin, Yumi, the young boy and the man exchanged looks. Yumi frowned. The man told the boy to go and get it.  
  
He walked across the floor and smiled brightly. "Sorry about that," he said with a cute australlian accent.  
  
"You should be," barked Lupin.  
  
"It was all my fault, mate. Don't move, I'll get it for you."  
  
"No, that's quite-" said Yumi. Before she could protest any further, the boy dived under the table. Yumi cringed and swung her leg and accidently kicked Lupin. He howled in pain. The table jumped. The kid emerged on the other side of the table.  
  
"There you are," he said picking up the dull knife, "Comin' through again, mates."  
  
A low whistle sounded from under the table. Yumi kicked, planning to get the kid, but landing into Lupin's other shin. "I'm so sorry, Lupin," she apologized, "He touched my leg!"  
  
"What?" said Lupin.  
  
The boy pulled himself from under the table. "She's got some beautiful legs, mate. And I'll bet there's something even more beautiful under that skirt," he winked at Lupin.  
  
Yumi blushed and Lupin fumed. They both yelled, "GET LOST!"  
  
"Sorry, again. Have a nice night," he said a trickle of sweat sliding down his forehead. The man at the table shook his head at the boy. He looked embarassed and tried to wave it off at the couple.  
  
Yumi and Lupin calmed down and went back to eating. The boy placed the knife under the napkin.  
  
"Good work," said the man - who under disguise was Goemon.  
  
"That 'outa be a sign of things to come," replied the boy - who under disguise was Little Fu.  
  
"Do you have to talk with that accent?" Goemon whispered.  
  
Little Fujiko added with a wink, "Course I do, mate - Time for phase two."  
  
----  
  
Lupin and Yumi kept their guards up while the man at the other table left. The boy sat alone for awhile.  
  
"Guess that guy ditched him," said Lupin.  
  
"I would of too," added Yumi, "Kids today are so annoying. With their big mouths and cutesy pouts. They think they know so much. Right Lupin?"  
  
His mind went back to carrying Little Fu up the stairs to one of Goemon's numerous apartment. Him praying that he'd be there. The longing gaze at Little Fu, asleep in his arm. Breathing softly...  
  
"Hello? Earth to Lupin?" said Yumi.  
  
Lupin blinked, "Huh, oh, yeah! Right, kids are really something."  
  
Their waiter came back with their dinner meals and a new bottle of opened wine. Lupin thanked the waiter - who was moving the dishes pretty slow. Yumi impatiently reached up to grab the win bottle off the tray.  
  
"No!" yelled the waiter.  
  
The wine bottle tipped over the edge of the tray, flipped and wasted all over Yumi's dress. She jumped up and started cursing.  
  
"You son of a bitch! This is a Chanel dress - I can get you fired!"  
  
The waiter ran away. Little Fu clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Lupin calmed her down.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to my place. Then you can slip into something more... dry."  
  
Yumi stomped off, with Lupin leading the charge. Managers and other waiters tried to stop them. "We'll do anything sir, your meal will be on the house. The next ten meals here will be on the house! Please don't leave angry, sir."  
  
"Too late, now move it!" he shouted.  
  
A second after their grand exit, Goemon came back to the table. Little Fu sat up.  
  
"Oh, boy - you just missed it!" she said - minus the accent.  
  
"Yumi drowned in an endless sea of bottled wine?" he asked.  
  
Little Fu sat there for a moment. Then she gasped and pointed at him, "You did it. You were the waiter. Wow, you really are talented - just like Dad said. I knew my plan would go right with you, Godfather."  
  
"Let's give them some time to get to your house. Then we move into phase three."  
  
"Right - I can't wait."  
  
----  
  
Lupin loosened his tie. He'd let Yumi have the bedroom to change clothes. He paced in the living room. 'Why can't I stop thinking about Empress?' he asked himself.  
  
He turned when he heard the door open. Yumi appeared wearing one of Fujiko's dresses. He turned pale at the sight of it. Lupin thought, 'I meant for her to find a robe or something - not one of Fuj's actual dresses!' The dress was pale blue and very short - almost see through.  
  
She spun around, "You like?"  
  
Lupin tried to relax and loosen up. 'Just pretend she's Fujiko, Lupin,' he told himself. He smiled wide at Yumi, "Beautiful. Drink?"  
  
"No," she said with a devilish grin, "Let's get straight to it, shall we?" Yumi laid out sexily on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," said Lupin.  
  
----  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Goemon in the darkness of the parking lot. Little Fu put the camera strap around her neck.  
  
"I'm ready, but my camera's being mean to me," she said fumbling with it.  
  
'Knowing Lupin her clothes aren't gonna be on that long,' he thought. "Hurry up, Fu."  
  
The camera flashed in Little Fu's face. She gasped and rubbed her eyes. "Okay... the camera's ready."  
  
Little Fujiko got on Goemon's back. He climbed up the side of the darkened building. Fu held on tightly as he sped up. The ground was becoming smaller and smaller. Fu chose not to look down anymore. Goemon grabbed onto the railings of apartment's balcony.  
  
They'd rigged the apartment before going to dinner. But with small things. Like leaving out one of Fujiko's dresses on the bed, the curtains on the balcony open, knocking out the light outside of the building. Small things.  
  
The couple was on the couch, indulging in deep kissing and removing each other clothes. 'Perfect,' thought Little Fu. She raised her camera.  
  
"Higher," she whispered to Goemon.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go a little bit higher. Please," she asked.  
  
Goemon pulled himself up in the shadows. "Just a teeny bit lower," she asked.  
  
He let himself go back down. "Right there," she almost shouted. "Okay... don't move..."  
  
Little Fu adjusted the zoom and held the little black button. The lens shuttered open and closed as if she blinked.  
  
"Done?" he asked.  
  
"I got the perfect picture - we're ready for the last two steps. Phase four and five," she informed. Goemon started going back down the side of the building. "Good," replied Goemon, 'I'm starting to get tired.'  
  
----  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Lupin stretched in the apartment. Yumi had left hours earlier after making breakfast for him. 'Sorry, buddy,' he thought thinking of Goemon. He planned to pick her up first thing this morning - not drop Yumi off at the airport. He fell out on the couch.  
  
"I paid the bastard $800... a few more minutes won't kill him," he said aloud.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Lupin looked at the door. 'Who the hell is that?' Jumping up he opened it to come face to face with Goemon and Little Fujiko.  
  
"Hey... guys," he said in a slight daze.  
  
"Morning, Daddy," said Fu cheerily going into the apartment. Lupin stepped aside and let them in. Fu tossed her blanket on the couch.  
  
"I was going to pick her for you," said Lupin.  
  
He answered, "You were taking too long."  
  
Fu went into the kicthen, "Ooh!"  
  
She emerged with some french toast in her hand, "Who cooked breakfast Daddy?"  
  
Goemon and Fu exchanged quick glances. Lupin looked nervous, "I did, Empress. You like it?"  
  
She took a bite of the french toast, "Funny... you've never made french toast before."  
  
"Thought I'd try it. Want some Goemon?"  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
There was a thud at the door. Then a jingle, and the door opened. Fujiko stood in the door with numerous bags. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Lupin swallowed hard.  
  
"Mommy! You're home," she Fu running over to her.  
  
Fujiko hugged her and kissed her on the head, "Hey, sweets. I missed you."  
  
"Missed you more," she replied.  
  
"Hey, Goemon. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Why doesn't Lupin tell you all about it?" he replied with a smirk. Lupin looked nervous for a while.  
  
"Oh. Lupin?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"That's not important right now - did you gather the money, Fuji-cakes?"  
  
She took one exceptionally large bag and zipped it open. "Four hundred thirty three thousand. Just like you said."  
  
Lupin walked over to take it. "Good, thanks babe. I'll put it in our room."  
  
"Well then you can take all these other bags, too," Fujiko added. Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes, "Okay - give them to me."  
  
He held out an arm and almost fell when Fujiko gave them to him. "Geez! What the hell is in these things?"  
  
"Clothes," she replied simply. Lupin drug them off to the bedroom. When the bedroom door closed, Goemon and Little Fujiko looked at each for a long time. Goemon smiled and Fu covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  
  
Fujiko looked at them strangely. "What's so funny, you two?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The scream sounded from Lupin and Fujiko's bedroom. Fujiko raised an eyebrow and headed towards the room.  
  
"Lupin? Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Lupin ran out of the room and shut the door behind him like lighting. "Lupin... you look like you've seen a ghost or something," said Fujiko.  
  
It was true, Lupin was paler than a sheet, "Don't go in there, Fuj."  
  
"Why not? This is my penthouse."  
  
"It's a... photogenic mess in there."  
  
"A photogenic mess?"  
  
"Pictures... From the ceiling to the floor."  
  
----  
  
[ VIII: Robbing Robbers; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the definately devious Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Can any of you guess what's inside of the bedroom? LOL! I had a blast thinking up this chapter. Tell me what you think of Goemon and Little Fujiko as a team. Tell me what you think of this chapter in general.  
  
I'm hard at work writing the next chapter. Holla back! 


	8. Robbing Robbers

Little Fu  
  
VIII: Robbing Robbers  
  
----  
  
108 Months (9 Years)  
  
----  
  
Paris, France  
  
Lupin, Fujiko, Goemon and Jigen all sat in the family's hotel room. Evening Paris moved into the future all around them. But they - they were forced to sit in the present. Really, really aggrevated at what was going on.  
  
Little Fujiko walked from her back bedroom. Dressed in a white tank top and light blue overalls - one strap attached to the front and the other hanging loosely, and little white Converses. She draped her arms over the back of the couch and watched the room. All of the adults looked extremely annoyed.  
  
Fu could guess why. The only reason they were in Paris because some of Lupin's most valued possessions had turned up missing. They were stolen in the first place - but Lupin treasured them, simply because they were so expensive and the people that owned them before were of such a great status. Shortly after Lupin's things had dissapeared, a riddle type note was found. It read:  
  
Hope you enjoyed this little surprise,  
  
Great Lupin The Third -  
  
To find who really dunnit  
  
Go to the capital of  
  
Where accent marks are heard  
  
It stumped the adults for hours. But when Little Fu read it, she came to the conclusion. They needed to go to Paris, France to find the culprit. Her respond: "Accent marks were originated in Europe - France to be exact. The capital of France is Paris. So we go to Paris!"  
  
They questioned her answer, but it was the only one that made sense, so they took a flight to the City of Love. All doubt about the child's answer dried up.  
  
Earlier that day when he passed a parade, Jigen discovered a kid had pick-pocketed his gun. He was minding his own business, when he noticed the beauty of the parade. He stopped to admire it. Some minutes went by and he felt a tug at one of his holsters. He paid it no mind for a split second, then decided to look for the hell of it. Good thing he did, or he would of missed his magnum and the little kid and his friends running off with it. The street was too crowded to try and catch him - so he gave up miserably.  
  
Later, Fujiko was out shopping and her purse had been snatched in a department store. She was buying some more Chanel #5 - since France was the perfect place to get it. She was standing several feet from the counter when she unzipped her purse and was about to rummage around for the francs. Out of nowhere a man whipped past her, snatching her purse with ease. All the people around her panicked, while she took her gun and ran right behind him. By the time she got outside of the crowded store, the thief was long gone.  
  
About an hour later Goemon had been walking the city and discovered a fresh robbery. He thought he'd cut up the thieves' bags of loot and sneak off with their hard-stolen francs. The guys crossed the street, he went close to the curb, whipped out his sword and felt someone crash into him. His sword flew out of his hand, skittered across the street and fell through a drainage system and into a sewer. Goemon felt himself angry enough to kill the person who bumped into him. But when he saw it was a gorgeous lady - struggling with big wrapped presents, he went soft.  
  
Shortly after each of the 'robberies', they received a riddle like note. All different. But all kinda like the one Lupin received days before.  
  
Little Fu walked around the couch and took one of the riddles from the table. There were three for her to figure out. It read:  
  
Dear pretty lady,  
  
Who loves the extremely fair and fancy  
  
Glass pyramids - Just for you!  
  
Be there around a quarter til two  
  
This riddle was obviously her mother's puzzle. She put it back down and read the next one:  
  
I see you are quite angry  
  
At what cruel fate just did  
  
Oh, line, four, one-negative six digits  
  
What is that, you may ask?  
  
Fate just did it to you again!  
  
Fu had to think for a moment. Fate? Who in this room had fate in their default vocabulary? She put the riddle back down - she got it now. Her godfather, and partner in crime, Goemon was given that one. The last one was Jigen's, no doubt. She took it and read it as well:  
  
It is not very healthy  
  
For gunmen to be so blue  
  
If you do not show up  
  
The color of a northern glass egyptian  
  
Will be your skin's new hue  
  
She placed the note back on the table. Fu whispered gently to break the silence, "I think got the answers."  
  
They all looked up at her. Fujiko grinned, "Mine's first."  
  
Fu walked over to her mother, took the riddle and rested against her knees. "Yours is pretty easy. Glass Pyramids means the Le Louvre."  
  
"The who?" asked Jigen.  
  
Lupin answered, "Luh Leave-Vray. It's a museum with a glass pyramid built into the ceiling."  
  
"Yeah - that place," said Little Fu, "And it says be there at a quarter til two."  
  
"So we've gotta meet this person at the Le Louvre tomorrow?" asked Fujiko.  
  
Goemon answered, "A quarter til two could be tonight."  
  
"I was just thinking that," added Lupin.  
  
"Read the next one," ordered Fujiko. Little Fu grabbed Jigen's. She read it over several times.  
  
"Ooohhh... we don't meet *at* Le Livre. We meet *north* of Le Livre."  
  
Fujiko hummed, then asked, "Isn't there a palace north of Le Livre?"  
  
"I think so," said Little Fu.  
  
Lupin grabbed the note and read it. "How do you get all of that information out of a stupid riddle like this?"  
  
"It's not that hard, Daddy," Little Fu responded, "Okay, last one."  
  
Fujiko read the riddle over her shoulder again. Little Fu looked at the line with the most numbers on it. "Oh, line, four, one-negative six digits..." she mumbled.  
  
Fu leaned across the table and grabbed a pen. She flipped the note over and wrote on the back, '014'. She turned the paper over to get a good look at the numbers again. Her face twisted a little then she turned the paper over again. She wrote down '5' to add to the last numbers.  
  
"Zero, one, four, five," Fu said capping her pen. She stared at the confused faces of the adults. She pointed at the paper. "Zero, one, four, five. 1:45! The time, you guys!"  
  
"Oooohhh...!" replied Lupin, Fujiko and Jigen.  
  
"1:45 am?" asked Goemon.  
  
Fu pouted, "I guess so."  
  
Lupin kissed Little Fu on the forehead. "You're an angel!" He stood up, "We've got some time 'til one. It'd be best if you guys rest up, while I go check out the palace."  
  
Fu followed him to the door, "I'm coming, too."  
  
"Stay," ordered Lupin, slipping on his red sports jacket, "I'm checking the palace for a reason. Take a nap or something, I'll be right back."  
  
"Be careful," Fujiko called out before he shut the door.  
  
----  
  
Later that evening, at 1:10 am  
  
The guys had put together a plan of action for the palace. Little Fujiko was to stay with Fujiko and take the west end. Lupin was going to take the north end, Jigen the south. Goemon was going to circle the grounds then check the east end. At 1:45, on the dot, they would meet back in the center room of the first floor of the palace.  
  
Goemon was the first to get back. He looked as if he'd been run through several flame throwers. Some seconds later a less than amused Jigen came in. He looked the part of a scratching post to a cat with dirt between their claws. He pushed his damaged hat on his head as well, without saying a single word.  
  
Some minutes after Jigen, the click-click of Fujiko's high heels wondered themselves into the center room. She looked like she ran through under a giant lawn mower. Seconds after her, Lupin, finally stalked into the room. He too, looked like he'd been through a blender. The most pissed of the three.  
  
The clock struck exactly, 1:45am.  
  
Lupin nodded towards Fujiko at her flesh cuts and severely ripped clothes, "What happened to you?"  
  
"Barb wire, blades, knives, daggers, need I go on?" she replied then looked at Jigen.  
  
Jigen sucked his teeth, "Two words: Wild animals."  
  
"Damn," she mumbled.  
  
Lupin looked at Goemon, "Lemme guess... Fire?"  
  
"Like you wouldn't believe," Goemon answered, quietly. "You?"  
  
"You don't wanna know... believe me."  
  
"They can have my damn purse if I gotta be tortured to get it," announced Fujiko in a huff.  
  
"She's right for once," said Jigen folding his arms, "I'll find a replacement magnum. Let's get the hell out of here."  
  
Goemon silently picked at his torched and ashed clothing. "I'm not going anywhere without my sword."  
  
Lupin asked blankly, "Where's Empress?"  
  
They all looked at Fujiko. She sighed - as if blowing her off as nothing, "Who knows?"  
  
"Fujiko!" shouted Lupin.  
  
"Relax. She's in here somewhere. It's not like I told her to go back to the hotel."  
  
Lupin exhaled diffucultly and rubbed his temples, 'This going to be okay... this is going to be okay...' He asked, "Are you *sure*?"  
  
"Positive. I got caught in a trap in the west wing and she left to find one of you and get help."  
  
"Here we go again," said Jigen.  
  
"I'm going to look for her," announced Lupin, leaving to search the palace.  
  
----  
  
Twenty minutes later, they all joined in the search (once again) for Little Fujiko. They'd searched the palace up and down. The gang found it strange that they'd came across several locked doors. They'd discovered a new hallway.  
  
"Okay, this is starting to get stupid-" started Jigen.  
  
Lupin cut him off, "Shh! ........ Do you hear that?"  
  
They stood quiet and rigid for a while. It finally came into tune. A voice, chatting away in French, was coming from the... hallway?  
  
"So there *is* somebody here," said Fujiko.  
  
"Fu?" asked Jigen.  
  
"Her french isn't as advanced as that voice," stated Goemon.  
  
"Well, it's somebody. Search every room on this hallway," ordered Lupin. The gang jumped straight to it. There was a total of 11 doors on the hallway. While the boys searched the rooms close to the front, Fujiko choose a room close to the end of the hallway. The voice was becoming louder.  
  
She grabbed the doorknob and twisted. The door slid open easily. Fujiko stepped in and closed it back shut behind her. She took in the room. Beautiful view of a garden, a big executive type oak desk and black leather chair. The person, was still talking to someone. Fuj guessed it was a telephone, since the chair was turned away from her.  
  
The person said goodbye and hung up the phone with a little 'beep'. Fujiko stood and cleared her throat.  
  
A female voice answered, "Who's there? I didn't give anyone permission to come in."  
  
Fujiko cocked her eyebrow up, "Sorry, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd check out those glass pyramids at 1:45."  
  
The lady laughed a little, "So you got, and figured out, my riddle, Miss Mine?" The person clapped, "Very good. You and your robber friends, have fun with my preset little traps?"  
  
Fujiko sprinted across the room, "Who are you!?" She reached out and turned the chair around. It spun and she came face to face with a little redheaded 9-year-old girl. Her redhair was short and ring curled around her face - like a big girl.  
  
Fujiko blinked, "Do I... know you?"  
  
The girl kept staring back at her. The door slammed open. Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon stood in the entrance - looking worried. The girl leaned to the side and waved, "Bonsoir." (Good evening)  
  
They walked up to the desk. "You've gotta be kidding..." groaned Jigen, "Not another kid."  
  
The girl frowned, "And? What's wrong with me being a kid?"  
  
Lupin yelled, "Who did this? And who the hell are you?!"  
  
The girl leaned back into the chair and sighed, "If you must know... it wasn't me!"  
  
Fujiko tilted her head. She pointed her finger, "Is your name, Marie-Alix Losiel?"  
  
"Oui, Mademoiselle. My name is Marie-Alix," Marie responded.  
  
"The same as in the record books?" asked Fujiko. The guys stared at her. Was she catching on to something?  
  
Marie smiled brightly, "Mais oui, it is me." (Of course)  
  
"Could I have a second to talk to the boys?" she asked.  
  
"I don't care," spoke Marie, turning the chair around and dialing the telephone. She began chatting away in french again.  
  
The guys huddled around Fujiko, whispering. Lupin spoke first, "Fujiko, I'm gonna ask. All I have to say that this better be good."  
  
"Good?" she said, "This way better than good. I would of never imagined we'd run into her here."  
  
"Who is she suppose to *be*?" asked Goemon.  
  
"Marie-Alix Losiel has been in the Guinness World Book of Records three times. She's the youngest girl in the world to own a jewel collection. And it's the world's most precious collection of rare jewels outside of a museum."  
  
They all stared at her. Lupin smiled wide, "Are you guys thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"  
  
"If your thinkin that we should leave our stuff and buy new ones with all the gems we're gonna steal... hell yeah," said Jigen.  
  
Fujiko added, "And Marie's only a kid. It'll be a sitch to grab that jewelry."  
  
"We're not going anywhere until I find my sword," Goemon spoke softly.  
  
"Oh, c'mon," groaned Fujiko, "Can't you buy a new one?"  
  
"No," he responded meanly.  
  
"Okay, we'll find our stuff - then we'll hit the brat's stash," agreed Lupin.  
  
"Agreed," said Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon.  
  
They turned around to Marie-Alix still talking on the telephone. She peered back at them and ended her conversation.  
  
"There's something I think you should all know now," announced Marie.  
  
Lupin and gang exchanged glances. Lupin grinned, "And what is it?"  
  
"The mysterious, yet somehow purposely planned 'incidents' that has happened to each of you in the past in few days... have strong ties to me."  
  
"Say what?" said Jigen.  
  
"I have each of your most precious belongings. You know, the ones that got stolen slash lost."  
  
"What?!" they all yelled.  
  
"You planned that stuff?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"But we don't even know you!?" screamed Lupin. "Why take our stuff?"  
  
"Classified Information, Monseiur Lupin," she told him.  
  
He leaned across the desk prepared to strangle her, "Why you little-"  
  
She raised a walkie-talkie to her mouth and spoke, "Code Ruby."  
  
In seconds two huge bodyguards burst into the room. They towered over Lupin and the guys. Probably seven feet tall. Each. He swallowed and turned pale. Putting his hands back to his sides, he straightened up.  
  
"Step away from Mademoiselle Losiel," said one in a very low voice.  
  
Lupin laughed nervously and backed away quickly. He spoke again, "Merci."  
  
Bodyguard #2 spoke, "Anything else, Mademoiselle Losiel?"  
  
"No, thank you, Eric. But, if you could stand outside of the door, for emergency purposes - I'd be ever so grateful."  
  
"Yes, Mll. Losiel."  
  
Lupin watched them leave nervously. Bodyguard #1 faked at Lupin. Lupin nearly jumped out his skin. The door closed and he slumped to the floor against the wall.  
  
Fujiko turned back to Marie, "That was over the top, little girl."  
  
"Hey, if I didn't have them, any loon'd be able to just walk in here and beat me up. I'm loved my few, but hated by many."  
  
"I can see why," mumbled Jigen.  
  
Fujiko continued, "Your bodyguards have nothing to do with this - why would you want our belongings? How did you plan this and what have we ever done to you?"  
  
"One and three are classified information. But two I can definately answer. You see, I didn't plan your mini-demises. Someone among yourselves did. Take a real good guess."  
  
Lupin had joined the group back and was thinking like the rest of the gang. It only took a second for them to know who Marie was talking about.  
  
They all spoke together, "Little Fu."  
  
"Who?" asked Marie.  
  
"Fujiko-Mignon," said Lupin.  
  
Marie said, "Oh, yeah. That's her."  
  
"We should of known," started Jigen, "Who else knows us well enough to get our shit stolen?"  
  
"And she even helped solve those riddles," added Goemon.  
  
"Talk about obvious," said Fujiko. Lupin turned to Marie-Alix, "So you two were working together on us, huh? Or is that classified information, too?"  
  
Marie said, "Actually... I can call her to attention, right now."  
  
They smiled evily at each other. Lupin answered, "Oh, please, do Marie."  
  
She got out her walkie-talkie again and held it to her mouth, "Attention, Mignon. Come to the nerve center. Nerve center."  
  
Her voice replied, "Do you have to use that stupid thing? I'm right down the hall."  
  
"In hiding?"  
  
The door opened. Little Fu closed it with her back turned to the room, "Duh, I'm in hiding. You think I want my parents to find-"  
  
She turned around to see them all looking at her furious. She squeaked out, "...Me."  
  
----  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Little Fujiko ran screaming down the corridor, sliding on the polished marble floors as she tried to turn a corner. Goemon, Lupin, and Jigen were hot on her tracks. As she regained her balance and tried to pick up her current speed, but it was too late.  
  
Lupin ran ahead of her and stood at the end of the hallway. His arms stretched, ready to catch her. Little Fu jumped and slid between his open legs. Then....  
  
'THUD!'  
  
She slammed hard into the marble framed wall. She was upside down, with her back against the wall, her legs dangling over her head and her head on the floor. Her arms sprawled across the floor with her head. She groaned as the guys towered over her.  
  
"And you thought you were in trouble for sneaking away to Florida," said Lupin.  
  
She pursed her lips, closed her eyes and whimpered. 'Please let me live through this, please let me live through this,' she thought.  
  
----  
  
Big Fujiko watched Lupin drag their child into the room. Marie-Alix watched amused.  
  
"You are a dead girl walking if you don't tell us everything you know. Starting right now," ordered Fujiko quite calmly.  
  
"I can explain, Mommy," she said her voice shaking. "No - better! I can get all your stuff back. Right now!"  
  
Marie-Alix screamed, "What!?"  
  
They all turned to gawk at her. Fujiko looked down on her daughter and said, "Spill kid."  
  
"Just a second," answered Little Fu. She ran around to the back of Marie's desk. The adults watched them have a semi-heated convo. Their heads shook and nodded and bobbed animatedly. After a moment they both turned around.  
  
The adults watched Marie-Alix pull a big solid platinum box out of a drawer in the desk. The exchanged smiles as Fu received the box.  
  
Marie smiled at the grown-ups. Fujiko could tell the smile was fake, but the guys couldn't. "We've come to an agreement. And on behalf of Fujiko's life, you may have your belongings back. Adieu, ma amies!" (Good evening, my friends!)  
  
----  
  
In the hotel room, hours later (dawn), all was good with Lupin and Company. In the living room, Fujiko held her purse lovingly tight, Goemon inspected every inch of his sword, Jigen was polishing his magnum, and Lupin - like Goemon - was inspecting his most treasured valuables. Little Fu had opened the big platinum box minutes earlier in the other room.  
  
"Ya know..," started Lupin, "I just can't figure out why Empress would want to give that Alix girl, our stuff. And help her trick us like that. We barely know her."  
  
"I've been thinking about that, too," admitted Jigen.  
  
Fujiko added, "Maybe it was a deal. Some kind of exchange. I mean, she *did* get that big platinum box. There's no telling what could be in it."  
  
"The cherry blossom does not fall from the tree on purpose," said Goemon.  
  
"Yes, it does," challenged Lupin.  
  
Goemon's eyes narrowed at him, "No. It doesn't."  
  
"What the hell does that mean, anyway?" said Lupin, "She had a reason."  
  
"He means," said Fujiko, "That she was trying to impress Marie-Alix."  
  
"Right," said Goemon.  
  
"Like... she wanted to be her friend?" asked Jigen.  
  
Lupin went deeper, "Some kinda offering? My little Empress doesn't need to impress anybody - like she isn't good enough."  
  
A voice sounded from the other room, "Oh, no."  
  
They were quiet for a while. Little Fu came into the main room. She paced and mumbled, 'oh no' over and over again. A necklace between her fingers. "What do you mean, 'oh no'?" asked Lupin.  
  
She didn't look up, "Oh, no no no no." Little Fu began pacing the room. Her eyes began inspecting every piece of precious rock stuck in the gold necklace, "No no no no no."  
  
"What's wrong?" said Jigen.  
  
"No no no!"  
  
Lupin jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, "What's the matter, Fu?"  
  
Her eyes went angry. "Daddy, I need a telephone."  
  
"I need an answer," he challenged.  
  
She exhaled, "She tricked me."  
  
They all stared, "What?"  
  
She shook out of her father's grasp, slammed the necklace down and stepped on it. Fujiko gasped. "It's was a fake! The whole box is a fake! Ooooo! I'm gonna kill Marie-Alix with... with..." a smile spread slowly to her face, "With kindness."  
  
"Okay she just lost me," said Jigen.  
  
Goemon remembered that smile. It was the same evil smile she got when she told him about their prank on Lupin. The day he was paid to babysit her.  
  
Goemon warned, "Don't do it, Fujiko."  
  
She walked over to the telephone and took it lightly in her hand. "What are you talking about... 'don't do it'. I'm just going to call Marie-Alix and plan a little get together, so we can talk about my present." While she spoke her fingers pressed numbers on the phone.  
  
Before an adult could ask questions, or object, she was talking, "Marie-Alix, how are you?... Oui, I just opened it, amie! They are tres belle. Merci, beaucoup... I was thinking, Marie... What if, we planned another scheme against my parents - before we all fly back to Kyoto," said Little Fu.  
  
She winked at the adults in the room, when they heard her proposal, "I have the perfect plan. But only in exchange for another slice of the cake... You know what I'm talking about, Marie.... We'll meet tomorrow - oh! But you'll need to send me the keys by way of magic... Thanks, again. And see you soon! Bisou-Bisou!" (Kiss-Kiss)  
  
She slammed the phone down and growled in a low-short voice, "Trick."  
  
"And what was that?" asked Lupin with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Her smile lit up the room, "The greatest payback of all time. If my favorite mommy, daddy," she glanced at Goemon, "And my favorite godfather's would help me get even."  
  
"I'm in," said Fujiko, without a second thought.  
  
"Payback, huh?" asked Jigen.  
  
She nodded, "Yup!"  
  
"Sounds like fun," added Lupin.  
  
"Godfather?" asked Fu, "Will you help? Pretty please."  
  
Goemon sighed miserably, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Merci, beaucoup!" (Thanks a lot!)  
  
----  
  
The next day.  
  
"Rob them again? Don't you think they'd be hip to it this time?" asked redheaded Marie-Alix. In the same chair and desk, in the same office, in the same palace, with the same bodyguards searching the premises. Only difference, the door to the office was wide open.  
  
Little Fu had laid several sheets of paper out on her desk. She frowned at her comment, "Hey, I'm the daughter of Lupin The Third. Do you trust my ideas or not? I know better than to do the same thing twice. Plus, I got them all the first time, didn't I?"  
  
She yawned, exagerratedly, "Yes, Fujiko. You did. But this ain't about you. I'm the one forking over the jewels - they better fall right into place tomorrow like they did yesterday."  
  
"And I better get paid, too," replied Fu. She watched a trickle of sweat slide down her jawbone. Marie answered nervously, "I paid you the first time, didn't I?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, and walked around to the back of the desk with a piece of paper. "Whatever. Now look at this part of the plan..."  
  
----  
  
Lupin spoke into a walkie-talkie radio.  
  
"Marksman? You in station? Over," he asked.  
  
"Stationed, over," Jigen answered.  
  
"Beautiful, Sexy, Brunette, Weapon-Wielding Bombshell? In station? Over," he asked to Fujiko.  
  
She giggled, "Stationed and ready. Over."  
  
Lupin spoke again, "Samurai?"  
  
"Stationed," he answered simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stationed!" he yelled into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"You're suppose to say 'over'. Over," he added.  
  
"I'm less than a floor away from you, Lupin," said Goemon, unamused, "Don't make me come up there."  
  
Jigen sounded, "I see the goonsquad, over."  
  
Lupin answered, "You know what to do, over."  
  
Jigen squared his shoulders so he could fill up the shadows. Somewhat across from him in the shadows as well, was Goemon. He had a ready grip on his sword. The bodyguards passed them was they walked through the corridor.  
  
Jigen and Goemon jumped out soundlessly. In two swift movements, Goemon and Jigen knocked both of the bodyguards out.  
  
"Goons down and out. Over," replied Jigen.  
  
"That was quick. Good," said Lupin, "We're ahead of schedule, and everythings going according to plan. Get to the kitchen - undetected."  
  
He tagged Fujiko, "Fuji-cakes? You still on station?"  
  
"The girls are still in the office. Little Fu even got Marie to turn her chair around. She's not going anywhere. Make it quick though, just to be on the safe side. Over," relayed Fujiko.  
  
"That's my girl," said Lupin without talking into the walkie-talkie. He swiftly ran out of the room he was hiding in. Lupin ran down the hall, downstairs, and towards the kitchen. He slowed his pace to a tip-toe.  
  
In order to get to the kitchen, and back again, he would have to walk right past Marie-Alix's office. And the open door wasn't helping! But Fujiko had said it was safe to dip past. They were discussing Little Fu's fake plan for tomorrow. If only Marie-Alix knew that they'd be long gone by then.  
  
He stretched a foot across the door in the hallway. Then Lupin jumped. Trying to balance all his weight on two feet, he wobbled. Fujiko, from her hiding place, bit her lip.  
  
'Don't fall, Lupin - don't fall!' she screamed inside her mind.  
  
He regained his balance and exhaled. Lupin gave Fujiko a wide grin and a 'thumbs up' to her hiding place. She shook her head at him. 'Worrying me, over nothing,' she thought.  
  
Lupin bolted down the hallway to the kitchen. When he got there, he saw it was almost made of steel and silver. The guys were searching every cabinet, shelf, and drawer. Silently, of course! Lupin whispered, "What are you two doing?"  
  
Jigen looked up from rummaging through a cupboard, "Looking for the damn treasure."  
  
"You think she'd keep all those valuables in an obvious place?" asked Lupin. He stroked his chin and folded his arms, "Hmmm... now where did Empress tell me the door was?"  
  
Lupin's eyes searched the emanse kitchen. "Don't tell us you've forgotten," said Goemon.  
  
"I remember," mumbled Lupin. "Ah, here we go."  
  
He walked over to the dishwasher, opened it and reached into the back. He felt around for a little button. "I found you. Come to Lupin," he grinned. He pressed the small button and large piece of the silvery-shiny wall pushed forward.  
  
"I tried to pull that out before," said Goemon.  
  
Jigen pondered aloud, "Nobody'd ever guess the secret button was in a dishwasher."  
  
"I know," said Lupin going with the boys to the risen wall, "Kids nowadays are *smart*."  
  
"They aren't *that* smart," said Goemon. The boys grabbed the wall and pulled, each taking slow steps backwards. Cold escaped when the air tight door was opened wide enough. The boys peered inside between the door and the wall.  
  
A big box, somewhat the size of a suitcase, sat in the back close to a corner. "I'll go get it out," volunteered Lupin.  
  
The room was big, cold, and dark. He creeped slowly to the suitcase in the corner. He bent down to pick it up. A vent made a loud creek. Lupin nearly jumped out of his skin. He grabbed the suitcase, slid it between the space and jumped back out.  
  
The boys closed the door back. Jigen reached into the dishwasher and sealed the door back shut. Lupin rubbed his hands together, from the cold of the freezer safe and from excitement of the bag. He unzipped it and threw the top back.  
  
Their eyes lit up like Christmas lights.  
  
Jewels.  
  
In every color, shape, size, and cut design imaginable. Some pieces looked fresh from a mine or cave. Some was in wearable jewelry, others were raw, others were just big cut chunks.  
  
"Little Fu wasn't kiddin when she said Marie was loaded," mumbled Lupin.  
  
"Hey," said a voice in a hushed whisper. It was Fujiko. She peered over the counter and caught sight of what of was making them all so dazed. Her eyes lit up as well. But she shook her head, "You guys - snap out of it. Little Fu's running out of time. We've gotta get out of here now. Before we're behind schedule."  
  
They all shook themselves out of the gems' trance. Lupin closed the suitcase back and zipped it shut.  
  
Lupin helped the guys drag it to the door, "We'll be able to count how richer we've become, when we're back in Kyoto. Let's go."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu glanced down at her watch, when Marie wasn't looking. Her chair was still turned from the door. She was overlooking the plan for the hundredth time. Just like Fu had made her do.  
  
"Flawless," said Marie-Alix, "You're some kind of friend, Fujiko."  
  
She smiled, "As long as you're happy and I get paid... nice relationship, huh?"  
  
"The best," said Marie without looking up.  
  
Fu's eyes wondered to the hallway. She saw her father's and godfather's shadows looming in the hallway. She turned around quickly, trying to ignore the hallway - like she'd been doing.  
  
"You think I should change this part?" Little Fu asked to divert the silence. Jigen and Goemon carried one end of the suitcase across the office doorway soundlessly and slowly.  
  
"No... you've changed that about a thousand times since you've been here," answered Marie, irritated.  
  
"Just wondering. Something funny about it - everytime I look at it."  
  
"It's fine," she snapped. Lupin carried the other end across the door silently. Fu tried not to stare as her father crossed. From the corner of her eye she saw him struggling with the weight of the suitcase.  
  
Fu gasped a short breath when Lupin's fingers slipped and the suitcase almost dropped. But in a half a second, Fujiko appeared and caught it.  
  
"Oh, my goodness," she whispered, placing ahand to her forehead.  
  
Marie stared at Little Fu, "What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at her half shocked, "Nothing."  
  
Marie watched her eyes dart between her face and the door. "I don't believe you."  
  
Lupin wiped his brow and they moved out of the way of the door and danger - just in time.  
  
"Don't!" screamed Fu. Marie-Alix turned around in her seat to stare into a empty hallway. She raised an eyebrow, "Don't what?"  
  
Little Fu smiled and exhaled deeply, "Nevermind. I thought I saw something. Just one of the bodyguards."  
  
" *Whatever*, Fujiko."  
  
----  
  
The family lived it up on the plane back home. Fujiko marveled, "Wow... no wonder she's in the record books so much. I've never seen so many rare jewels all together."  
  
"And Lupin almost killed it," said Jigen, lighting his cigarette.  
  
"Hey, that thing was heavy," he said trying to defend himself.  
  
Fu added, "I saw that part. Mom saved us."  
  
"Sure did," Fujiko replied taking a sip of her expensive wine.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. All you did was catch it," huffed Lupin. The gang laughed. A little telephone ringed under Little Fu's seat. She pulled it out and the phone stopped ringing.  
  
"Answering machine," said Fu.  
  
They all sat quietly and listened to the message.  
  
"Allo? Fujiko, c'est moi - Marie-Alix. I was waiting for you today, but you didn't show. That's okay, though. I have some good news and some bad news. Bad news first! Some incredibly slick thieves, came and stole my little freezer stash of vegetable jewels. The good news is that whoever did it... didn't know that they only ran off with a third of my *real* collection of jewels.  
  
"I mean the ones they have are real, but that's just a slice of the cake. It hasn't damaged - barely even scratched - my rep as a jewel collector. Isn't that funny, amie? I will talk to you very soon. Bisou-Bisou!"  
  
The messenger beeped. Lupin, Fujiko, Little Fu, Goemon and Jigen all shared the same blank expressions.  
  
----  
  
[ IIIV: From Mother To Daughter; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the jewlery luvin' Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Okay! We've come to a huge, huge, HUGE turning point in the story. This is the last chapter of Little Fu where we'll see her as a little kid! That's right, the big change has arrived. No more roundness, puffy faces, and baby cracks anymore.  
  
Little Fu is going to become a teenager.  
  
I'm working on it as we read (lol). Keep the reviews, comments, flames and suggestions coming. You looking forward to this milestone? You don't wanna let go of the cute baby, Little Fu? One more baby chapter, you ask? I'll never know, if you don't tell me.  
  
Holla back, super soon! 


	9. From Mother To Daughter

(FYI: The theme song for this chapter - if it were an actual anime episode - would be '40 Boys In 40 Nights' by The Donnas. Download it now!)  
  
----  
  
Little Fu  
  
IX: From Mother To Daughter  
  
----  
  
120 Months (10 Years)  
  
----  
  
Little Fu wiggled her fingers at Lupin. He smiled and waved back. Fujiko blew him a kiss. The girls turned and walked onto the walkway leading into the plane. Lupin silently watched the plane leave.  
  
'For the first time in nine years...' he thought. The girls were leaving for America. It had been less than a day after her tenth birthday. It was the first time they'd been seperated for so long. Fujiko dropped a bomb on him when she announced they were going to stay in the states together for two years. Without him.  
  
He wanted to know why and asked her several times. Lupin even turned to Fu but she had said, "Mommy told me not to tell. Don't feel left out - I don't know why either."  
  
He sighed heavily while the plane took off into the horizon.  
  
----  
  
Fu watched the ground become smaller and smaller. She stared at the incredibly saddened face of her father from the window.  
  
Once everything was out of sight, Fu sighed and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"Don't be sad, sweets. It's the day after your birthday. You should be happy to see another year," said Fujiko.  
  
"I know... but I haven't even opened all my presents yet. This is happening really fast," she responded.  
  
"Fujiko, this is my present to you. My *real* present. We're going to have fun in the states. Just the girls this time," she went into english, "So brush up on the language, so you'll know when a boy is flirting with you."  
  
Fu understood every word and laughed a little.  
  
It was a three hour flight, and Fu was asleep within the first forty minutes. Fujiko admired her daughter. If she resembled her now, Fu would *really* be her twin after these two years. These were the years Fujiko had waited for. The reason she'd decided she wanted a baby, especially a girl. Teaching her about boys, make-up, girlfriends, how to seduce a guy into doing whatever she wanted. The fun stuff!  
  
Fujiko put her headphones on and listened to her jazz music. The flight wouldn't be very long.  
  
----  
  
"You mean they just up and left?" asked Jigen. The boys sat in the kitchen drinking fresh cups of tea.  
  
"Yeah..." mumbled Lupin, shaking some sugar into his.  
  
Goemon placed his tea back down, "And neither said why?"  
  
"They wouldn't tell, like it was some kind of secret," said Lupin.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You think of something?" asked Jigen. Lupin sat up in his seat.  
  
"No. Just wondering if she liked my gift," said Goemon. Lupin slumped back down with a sigh.  
  
"I don't get it... why would they go without me? What did I do?"  
  
"You don't think they're planning a scheme..." Jigen said thoughtfully.  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes, "No scheme takes two years to go through."  
  
"Maybe they lied. It could only be a few months. Two years could of been exageratted," Goemon said jumping in.  
  
"But why would they lie? I'm so confused," said Lupin drinking the last of his tea, "Her birthday wasn't even fully celebrated, yet."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu and Fujiko stepped off the plane three hours later. She looked around. In the distance, Fu could see palm trees. Her nose smelled the scent of seawater. Her eyes widened, then she turned to her mother as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"No way, Mom. No way! Are we really?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Fujiko smiled and nodded as they went to the carousel for their baggage. "Los Angeles, sweets."  
  
She screamed. Several people in the airport stared at her. Fu jumped into her Mom's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is the best birthday gift - ever!" she shouted in perfect english. The staring people smiled and went back to what they were doing.  
  
"Your welcome. Let's get our stuff, go to the hotel and shop beachside."  
  
"I'm *so* in!"  
  
Some hours into midday, they opened the door to their private, two bedroom suite at the classy, Le Montrose Suite Hotel. Fu marveled.  
  
"It is gorgeous in here!"  
  
"And it's only a block from the Sunset Strip and one and half miles from Beverly Hills."  
  
"We have our own friggin' fireplace. And a bathroom with a marble floor!" she shouted to her mother, "How long have you been *planning* this?"  
  
Fujiko stood and hugged Little Fu, "That's not important." She whipped out a credit card, "I'm going to shop at Macy's. Coming with me?"  
  
"Of course I am. Just let me open my birthday presents from the guys, first."  
  
She sighed loudly and placed her hands on her curved hips, "Alright. But make it quick." Fujiko left for the kitchen.  
  
Fu dug out her still wrapped presents. She neatly took apart the paper to Jigen's present first. She smiled when she saw what was looking right back at her.  
  
A cute, all stainless steel, Ruger Bisley Single-Six Vaquero.  
  
In other words - a gun. A very limited and special edition gun, at that. It looked like he'd bought it from the Wild West. She picked it up and admired it. She flicked it's revolver and it spun quick and gracefully.  
  
"This is so cool," she whispered aloud, "Thank you, Jigen. I'll be as good a sharpshooter as you when I get back."  
  
She put her brand new Ruger in her purse and laid the box aside. Next was Lupin's. She opened it and smiled. A pair of size 6 1/2 crystal pumps. Shoes. Like the ones Cinderella wore to the ball.  
  
'How pretty,' she thought, 'Thanks Daddy. I gotta find something to wear with these treasures. Next gift!'  
  
Last was Goemon's present. She opened it carefully and gasped.  
  
"Ooo! It's so beautiful!"  
  
"What?" said Fujiko, coming back with a glass of water.  
  
Fu held up a long, gray silk kimono. Royal quality. Fujiko felt the fabric. "It's really soft. 100% silk. Wow.. Goemon spend a pretty penny on this. A size too big, but you'll grow into it."  
  
"And so did Dad, look at these shoes! Totally Cinderella!"  
  
"No telling how much money he spent on these things."  
  
"Ooo! I love them all so much!"  
  
Fujiko took her hand. "Call them with your thank you's later. Let's take over the town."  
  
"Okay," said Fu, "Let's go!"  
  
----  
  
It seemed like a fairly beautiful day, charging up Fujiko's limitless credit cards. They were nearly tipping over with shopping bags. Fujiko had her try on Chanel dresses and Tommy Hilfiger skirts, she helped her pick out expensive hats, cute sneakers, and accessories.  
  
"The first thing we're going to do tomorrow, is reserve a dinner at the Kentucky Derby," explained Fujiko, arranging their agenda.  
  
"I thought the Kentucky Derby, was in Kentucky?" said Little Fu confused.  
  
Fujiko stared at her and then blinked. Then she laughed, "The Kentucky Derby restuarant, Fu!"  
  
"Oh," said Fu a little embarrased. She looked out at the stores they were walking past. She stopped to stare a particular picture taped into the window of a Movie Rental store. "Mom?," she called out as she looked at the picture, "Who is this lady? I've been seeing her picture everywhere."  
  
Fujiko came back along her side and looked at the picture as well. It was a picture of a very beautiful woman. She had short curled blonde hair, pale-ish skin, and her lips were big and red.  
  
"Fu," her mother started slowly, "That lady is-"  
  
"Marilyn Monroe. The greatest, most beautiful, and talented lady to ever tour the silver screens of Hollywood."  
  
They both looked towards the door of the store. An employee was standing there. Little Fu asked, "Marilyn Monroe?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. And you two are pretty gorgeous - just like her."  
  
"Do you have any Monroe films for rent?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"Of course, c'mon in!"  
  
They toured the quaint little shop and picked out two Marilyn Monroe films to rent. 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes' and 'The Seven Year Itch'. "Good choices, ladies. But this gentleman prefer's brunettes," said the helpful employee. He winked at Fujiko. She smiled and rolled her eyes when he turned to ring up the videos. Little Fu pretended to gag and they giggled a little.  
  
Just then a man with a dark skull cap burst into the shop. His hand in his pocket, a 'gun' bulking out of the seams.  
  
"All three of you! Give me all of the money you got in this hell hole - then get down and you won't get hurt!" he shouted.  
  
The employee almost had a heart attack and fumbled with the cash register. Fujiko and Little Fu, almost like a reflex, pulled out their guns and aimed them both at the man's head.  
  
"Get lost," said Fujiko.  
  
"Yeah, ya common crook," added Little Fujiko.  
  
The rookie theif and the employee shook uncontrollably. Then the employee slammed the emergency button, and the crook ran out of the store for fear of the girls' pistols.  
  
"Thanks a lot for the info, mister! Keep the change," said Little Fu grabbing her mommy's wrist and exiting the store with the tapes. Leaving the employee in a daze.  
  
They both put away their guns. Fujiko looked at her daughter, "And where did you pick up that little beauty of a gun?"  
  
"Birthday present from Jigen. My godfather's are the *best*," informed Little Fu. She gasped, "I know!"  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"Is it strange to give your gun a name?" asked Fu.  
  
"Not that I know of. Jigen calls his gun Mitsuki - Angelic Sharpshooter."  
  
"Cool! I'll name my gun Marilyn Monroe. What do you think?"  
  
"Very chic," she answered, putting an arm around her shoulders, "And I'll teach you how to use it... you do know the first things about wielding a gun, right?"  
  
"Nope. I was hoping that rookie crook, back in the shop wouldn't be persistant. I don't even know if I've got bullets in this thing."  
  
The mother-daughter pair laughed as the sun dipped low and they headed for their luxury suite.  
  
----  
  
142 Months (12 Years)  
  
----  
  
The plane from New York City, NY, America to Kyoto, Japan touched down. Fujiko looked out of the window at the little airport. It had been two long years since she'd been back in Japan with her lovely daughter.  
  
A lovely daughter she and Lupin could no longer call a little girl.  
  
Those two years had been magic, though. She remembered Fu's second day in LA. When they were at the Kentucky Derby, they'd ran into Lacienca (Fu's incredibly rich mexican friend). Laci stuck around for dinner and gave her a birthday present. A pretty solid crystal headband with matching earrings and necklace. Little Fujiko screamed, jumped up and down, and hugged Laci. Announcing to her that she was her best friend. If only her daughter had known, she'd planned for Lacienca to be there - just to make her adventures in the west more enjoyable.  
  
And boy, were they enjoyable! Fujiko and Little Fu had traveled, shopped, and sight-seed in LA, San Fransisco, Seattle, Chicago, Saint Louis, New Orleans, Atlanta, Miami, Orlando, Virginia Beach, Philadelphia and New York City. They'd been to almost every major city in America. She'd planned to go to Las Vegas too, but she was too young then, Fu wouldn't be able to have fun like she could.  
  
She showed her how to match up an outfit, pick jewelry, apply make-up, do her hair, the proper way to flirt and the simple rules on how to make the opposite sex melt in her hand. Now it was over. Two whole birthdays, with Laci by her side, guys on her coattails and extravagent spending. Little Fu was 12 years old now.  
  
Fujiko looked over at her. She was dressed in a soft blue tank top, a short white skirt with a white Chanel purse in her lap. With Lupin's crystal Cinderella pumps on her feet and Laci's crystal jewelry set gracing her face.  
  
"Ready to show the guys how much you've grown," asked Fujiko.  
  
She smiled. The girl was a stunning, exact mirror image of Fujiko. Sure, her face and her body was younger, but no one could *really* tell. Within the years, she'd hit the turning point. Her bodily curves came out of nowhere, her facial beauty was untouchable, her voice got flirtier, she got more girly, and people started getting them confused!  
  
"Ready as ever," said Little Fu, "I can't want to see them all flip out!"  
  
----  
  
Lupin had made Jigen and Goemon run with him to the airport once he got the phonecall. His girl's were coming back home. Fujiko had hinted that Little Fu had grown - but Lupin wasn't listening. He was too excited about seeing his only little empress again. Two years was too long for him.  
  
Inside the plane terminal, they turned to watch as their flight came in. People flooded out of the walkway from the plane. They kept their eyes peeled for the two. Goemon was drinking a bottle of water to fight off the heat of summer. A beautiful, curvy little lady walked out, who'd caught all of their attention.  
  
None of them needed to say it, she was pretty hot. None of them needed to say that her short brown hair reminded them of someone, either. Then another woman stepped out beside her. The woman looked slightly older, possibly her big sister. She wore what resembled a colorful summer kimono, that stopped mid-thigh. She showed off her legs with some strapy high-heels.  
  
But again, none of them spoke that they both had short brown hair and the same gently tanned skin.  
  
Then Lupin spotted it. The crystal pumps. Little Fu's tenth birthday present. Those shoes cost him 22 grand. They were one-of-a-kind. He whispered, "No... it *can't* be her."  
  
The girl turned her head towards their end of the terminal. A beautiful, almost baby-like Fujiko face looked around.  
  
Although Lupin had half-guessed it, he and Jigen gasped. Goemon choked on his water. They were positive now, it was her. Little Fu.  
  
----  
  
Little Fu spotted the rest of her small family. She also spotted their comical reactions. She quickly turned her head back around to Fujiko. She touched her mother's arm.  
  
"I found them. And I think they've already flipped out," she said giggling.  
  
Fujiko smiled and grabbed Little Fu's hand, "Time to get a close up."  
  
They walked to the guys who could barely believe their eyes. Little Fu smiled wide at their stares. "Suprised?"  
  
"Oh, my God..." said Lupin who's jaw had fallen open. 'That can't be Daddy's old little Empress... she - she looks like Fuji-cakes. When I first met her!'  
  
Goemon had finally gotten the water bubble out of his windpipe. He cleared his throat and tried not to look her up and down... again. "You've... grown up."  
  
She giggled and asked sarcastically, "How could you tell?"  
  
Jigen blinked, "Do we know you?"  
  
The girls exchanged strange looks and then laughed. Jigen's eyebrow twitched at Little Fu's gentle laughing. Thank heaven for fedora's.  
  
"Age gettin' to you, godfather?" she retaliated, "Don't get senile yet, you might miss out on beating up my first date."  
  
"Haha," he replied, feeling more comfortable. 'Good to know her looks haven't gone to her head,' he thought. "Nothing'd make miss that Kodak moment."  
  
"Nor wind, nor sleet, nor snow!" She joked. Little Fu then looked at her father, "Daddy? You okay?"  
  
"Earth to Lupin?" added Fujiko.  
  
"He really did miss you two more than he's letting on," said Jigen.  
  
Lupin had been staring at his little empress ever since she'd walked over. It was mind-blowing! He mumbled out, "Empress... is that really you?"  
  
"For the hundredth time today - yes, Dad. What? You want me to prove it?"  
  
"No, it's just..." he smiled, "I don't think we can call you 'Little' anymore."  
  
Everybody laughed. Little Fujiko didn't see anything amusing about it.  
  
"Dad...!" she whined.  
  
"Just joking," he said and outstretched his arms to her, "May I properly welcome you home now?"  
  
" 'Bout time!" she said practically jumping into his embrace.  
  
----  
  
Four Days Later, in the Lupin Secret Cabin.  
  
The following days had specifically awkward for the males of the gang. While everyone was aware of how she'd matured, Fu seemed to be the only one who didn't get the memo. She'd been acting like her regular kiddie self.  
  
But the fourth day had annoyed Lupin and Fujiko enough to do something. Fu was taking a shower in her private bathroom. Goemon and Jigen just happened to be over, when Fu needed to leave the security of her rooms, in search of the hairdryer. She wrapped a light pink towel around herself and strutted to the other bathroom.  
  
They tried to ignore her as she walked through the room. Her hair dripping wet. They continued as if she wasn't there... but Little Fu grew harder to ignore. She left the door wide open and the noise from the blowdryer leaked into the other room. They both turned, annoyed, but then started to stare.  
  
Her slender frame was leaning against the sink. Fu was shaking her head and moving the dryer from root to tip slowly, water sprinkling everywhere.  
  
The boys sat very still and quiet. Their sight was being held hostage. Lupin walked in the room to see his best friends staring his daughter down!  
  
He was just about to kick their asses, until a radio came on. A very pop-like, bluesy record came into play with a powerful, yet delicate female voice lacing the melody.  
  
She starting to dance and shake her hair more loosely. It wasn't long before she was rocking and bouncing all over the bathroom. It wasn't longer after that until the words came into play. Fu picked up a brush and starting singing along. Pretending as if there were a audience of people somewhere...  
  
"I'm... in... heaavveennnn.... with my boyfriend. My loving boyfriend... there's no beginning and there is no end... feels like I'm dreaming, but tonight's the thing... swweeeeetttt fantasssyyyy...swweeeeetttt fantasssyyyy...."  
  
Lupin could feel the anger rising in him. He stalked across the room and slammed the door shut. Goemon and Jigen jumped while they were brought back to reality. Little Fu called from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shut it!" he yelled back. Jigen and Goemon then realized how wrong it was, what they were doing.  
  
"The hell do you two think this is!? A peep show!"  
  
The music from the radio was turned down. Little Fujiko pounded against the door, "What's going on? Daddy!"  
  
He ignored her and looked at his friends as if he was going to torture them slowly.  
  
"She is still a kid," his voice lowered - but kept the rage, "I'll kill the both of you, if I ever see you staring at her like that again! I mean it!"  
  
While Lupin was yelling at his unit, Little Fu was beating away at the door, shouting to be let out and calling for anyone who could free it.  
  
Lupin turned and thrust open the door, almost hitting his daughter in the face. She noticed that her - highly embarassed - godfathers were now ignoring her and her father was going into the other room.  
  
Fu shrugged and thought, 'So everybody doesn't like R&B... gosh.' Fu finished up drying her hair, music-less, and returned to her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
----  
  
Lupin stormed into the other room with Fujiko. She was trying on some new jewelry in the mirror.  
  
"What did you teach Empress, for two years? How to seduce?" asked Lupin, angrily.  
  
Fujiko continued in a flat voice, "Of course, I did."  
  
The rage was lost in Lupin. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, from the mother of their child. "What... did you... j-just say?"  
  
Fujiko turned around to face him, "Lover, we didn't go on that trip for fun. At least I didn't. It's a known fact in my family that every girl eventually... 'grows up' between her 10th birthday and her 12th birthday. It's a hard enough transition as it is, and I didn't want you guys to be around making it more awkward. You have to understand, Lupin. She can't be a child forever."  
  
Lupin pouted, "But I want her to! Can't I pay her or something?"  
  
"No!" shouted Fujiko, "I told her on the flight back home to just act her normal self. And her normal self is dancing, singing to brushes, and treating Jigen and Goemon like uncles. If you get that heated when the guys stare, then we should lock *you* in the house by yourself and see how you like it."  
  
"Ha, ha," said Lupin watching her turn back to the mirror. "Ha... ha," said Lupin thoughtfully - getting an idea.  
  
"Yanno, Fuji-cakes... theres one person. One person who hasn't seen the new empress yet..."  
  
Fujiko raised an eyebrow, "What are you talk - ohhh, no, Lupin!"  
  
"Just hear me out, babe. It's a beautiful plan, and it's going to have those infamous fingerprints of 'Lupin The Third' all over it."  
  
----  
  
Later that evening, Inspector Zenigata walked into a local bar. He enjoyed going to this bar when he needed to clear his mind, temporarily. He took his usual seat and looked for the bartender.  
  
"Hey," he said, "Anybody back there?"  
  
A short, redheaded beauty appeared from a swinging door behind the bar. Her green eyes sparkled, just as her green halter top and loose blue jeans.  
  
"Whatcha need?" she asked in a light voice.  
  
Zenigata smiled wide, but then realized something. "Where's the usual guy?"  
  
"He quit. I'm new here. You mind?"  
  
His smile reappeared, "Course not. Tall glass of Jack Daniels."  
  
"Comin' right up. Let me get some new bottles out of the freezer, kay?"  
  
"Take your time," Zenigata answered. He watched her walk away.  
  
Spining around in his chair, Zenigata leaned against the bar tabletop and closed his eyes. He exhaled all his stress and thought happy thoughts. Him slamming the bars across Lupin's cell. Lupin behind the bars. Him exciting, locking several inch thick, bulletproof, iron doors behind him. Zenigata chuckled.  
  
"One tall glass of JD - right?"  
  
Zenigata jumped. The bartender lady was standing in front of him, holding a tray with one tall glass of iced Jack Daniels on it. He blinked, "How'd you...?"  
  
"How'd I what?"  
  
He could of swore the girl had just left for the drink some seconds ago. And she wasn't even behind the bar, anymore either. How could she have moved that quick and so silently? She smiled at him and he forgot about... whatever it was he was just thinking about. He took his drink.  
  
"Thanks sweetheart."  
  
She responded, "No problem. The name's Taki. Call me if you need anything," just before walking away.  
  
He watched her leave him be. He sipped his drink and turned around to face the bar. Propping his elbows up, he caught a glimpse of Taki going into the back. Just as quick as she'd entered, she exited again with a tray and a drink on it. Zenigata whispered, "What the hell?"  
  
Zenigata turned in his seat to watch Taki go to table in the corner. Smiling all the while. He turned back around and his eyes widened. Taki was standing in front of him, behind the bar, fixing a shot. He put his glass of JD on the bar tabletop and looked over his shoulder. The Taki was at the table had dissapeared. As if she weren't even there at first.  
  
'But that's impossible...' he thought, 'I just saw her standing over there... all the way across the room! How did she get over here that quick?'  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked in her light voice.  
  
He couldn't manage to say the words aloud. Zenigata shook his head. Taki continued to fix more shots. He knew he'd sound pretty stupid, 'Can you move faster than the speed of light or am I just getting old?'  
  
'Real smooth,' he told himself. He took some more big gulps of his beverage. Only Jack could understand this kind of situation.  
  
"Would you like a second glass?" asked Taki.  
  
He shook his head, "I don't know if I can afford it..."  
  
"Oh, c'mon... it's on the house," said Taki.  
  
Zenigata perked up and blushed when he saw Taki wink at him. "If you put it like that," he said accepting the free alcohol.  
  
They had little time to talk she cared for the other paying customers. He'd finished off his drink before they could continue talking. Zenigata wanted to say goodbye to her, but she only waved him off, as he left his money under the glass. 'Tending to another customer,' he figured as he headed for the door.  
  
Out of nowhere, Taki appeared. Her expression, not a pleasant one. She was successfully blocking the exit.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, freeloader?" she asked.  
  
His brow wrinkled, "I'm no freeloader! I left you the money for the drink." From an instinct he looked over his shoulder at the door. A figure moved into the back, the door still swinging violently. He got suspicious.  
  
"You mean that change?" Taki asked, "I gave you *two* drinks. Therefore you need to pay for *two*. Consider yourself getting off easy, you didn't even leave a tip."  
  
He yelled, "But you gave me that drink free!"  
  
"Be quiet!" she yelled back at him, "I was just being polite to you. You were still suppose to pay for that second drink."  
  
"I don't believe this," exhaled Zenigata.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are not leaving this bar until you pay for your second beverage. I mean it."  
  
Zenigata smirked at her. He was an officer of the law. He didn't have to do anything. "I'm not paying," he said pushing her to the side.  
  
Taki gasped at his audacity. "Security!"  
  
Zenigata gawked as one tall burly man walked up behind Taki. "I believe she said you're not going anywhere. Without paying first."  
  
"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r..." he studdered taking several large steps backwards.  
  
"Kitchen. Now," said Taki.  
  
He ran into the back, through the swinging door just as Taki ordered.  
  
----  
  
After washing liquor glasses, an hour and a half later, Zenigata stumbled out of the bar. He trudged to the sidewalk.  
  
"Oh... man. The hell with this place, I'm finding a new bar tomorrow," he vowed to himself.  
  
He held up a hand for a taxi, just as he looked down the street and noticed two women, of the same height, heads full of short redhair, one with a sparkling green halter top. He forgot the taxi and stalked over to the girls, talking to some people in a car. He was, definately going to give that Miss Taki, a piece of his mind.  
  
Zenigata cleared his throat loudly, and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I want a word with you, Taki!"  
  
"Who?" said the girl, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"You know I'm talking to you-" he cut himself off as both of the women turned around.  
  
He became frozen in time. The two redheaded women, looked at him. With brown eyed faces identical to Fujiko Mine's.  
  
"I think you've got us confused," said one of the faces, but in that lighter, younger voice.  
  
The other face finished, "With someone else, Zenigata."  
  
He jumped backwards with a small scream. "What the hell is going on!? Two Fujiko's!?"  
  
They exchanged giggles and took some steps back from the car window.  
  
"Hiya, Pops!" said a voice he knew, all too well from inside the car.  
  
"LUPIN! And Fujiko! And... and... whichever one of the guys you tricked into dressing up like her! I knew it was a trick from the beginning!" shouted Zenigata, pulling several handcuffs out of his trenchcoat.  
  
In a flash, one of the two Fujiko's kicked the handcuffs out his hand. They flew all over the sidewalk and some skittered into the street.  
  
"No, no, no. You're clearly confused, Pops," said Lupin from the drivers seat. "Jigen and Goemon's sitting right here in the car."  
  
Zenigata shook his head and looked closely. It was true. They *were* in the car.  
  
"And we're not tricking you, either. I just wanted to introduce you to someone," Lupin continued.  
  
Zenigata swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bouncing. Truly nervous at whatever the answer could be.  
  
"Pops, old buddy, old pal, I'm pretty sure that you know Fujiko. Now meet your new worst nightmare: My daughter, Fujiko The Second. She's the one to the left, if you can't tell the difference."  
  
His jaw dropped. Dropped to the floor. He remembered her, recognized her. From Lupin's crashing at the italian resturant, twelve years ago. The little brat in Genevah, England. The same little girl that pulled his hat over his eyes in Egypt, pushed him into contaminated water in Mexico, and lead him on a wild goose chase in the heart of Disneyworld.  
  
"D-Daughter..." the words came a little above a whisper.  
  
Little Fu removed the wig and shook her growing brown hair. Fujiko did the same seconds later. He still couldn't believe his eyes as they smiled at him.  
  
"Is he okay?" said Fu waving a manicured hand in front of his eyes. Zenigata had yet t pick his jaw up off the ground.  
  
Jigen answered, "He'll be okay. He just needs some glue... to put his face back together."  
  
Laughing, they made room in the car for the girls. Zenigata didn't move an inch. They waved at him from the window.  
  
"Bye-Bye, Pops!" called Lupin.  
  
Fujiko said, "See you later."  
  
"A toute a loure," (See you soon) the daughter said.  
  
"Very nice," complimented Goemon to the girls.  
  
"Thank you," they both responded with giggles.  
  
As the car drove off and into the city, Inspector Zenigata stood alone on the abandoned sidewalk.  
  
Jawbone still disconnected from shock.  
  
----  
  
[ X: Footloose; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the beautiful pre-teen Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. What do you guys think? Little Fujiko isn't quite so little anymore. lol! And the issues and the situations have grown up with her as well. No more chump change schemes - the family's gettin' ten times bolder.  
  
Here's a hint of what the next eleven chapters are going to bring: fur coats, fight clubs, diamond rings, husbands, expensive cars, catfights, snow foxes, stalkers, sexy boys and a very *bad* swimming pool dream. If you thought the previous chapters we're hot, the real comedy and crime is just starting!  
  
Holla back, everybody! 


	10. Footloose

Little Fu  
  
X: Footloose  
  
----  
  
154 Months (13 Years Old)  
  
----  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
Lupin strained his eyes to see the plane ticket receipt in the dark. He wasn't suppose to go through Fujiko's secret drawer. He got a tingle of guilt, like he was sneaking through her purse - cause no man was suppose to go into a woman's purse without permission. But he did it anyway. A dresser drawer and a purse were two different things.  
  
Not to mention the girls had done it again. They were planning to do something secret and special without his approval. He put the plane ticket receipt back exactly where he got it from. Put everything back exactly where he got it from, and exited the room. Careful not to touch or bump anything extra.  
  
Out in the hallway he thought, 'They're doing it again.'  
  
The date on the receipt was two weeks ago. Fujiko had shipped the girl off to Russia... without telling him! He was positive this was a scheme, this time. Why else would Fujiko lie so fondly about where Little Fu was? He believed her lies the first few days, about the random places she'd dropped off and picked up Fu. But it got old quickly.  
  
He fixed himself a glass of wine in the kitchen and called up Jigen. Lupin felt like he could vent all day.  
  
"Speaking of Little Fu, where is she? I haven't seen the kid in 2 weeks," commented Jigen.  
  
Lupin said, "You'd never guess it."  
  
"And I don't want to, therefore, I'm not going to. Tell me."  
  
"Russia. Moscow, Russia. And I just found out, some seconds ago."  
  
Jigen growled, "Lupin, you're the man of the house over there. Fujiko - I can understand. But, you should at least be able to keep up with your own daughter."  
  
"I know!" said Lupin, "Don't preach to me, man. Fujiko thinks that I don't know, but now that I do, I'm going to take a little trip to Moscow and find Empress. You think you can come with me?"  
  
"Why not? There's nothing else to do around this friggin' place."  
  
"Good. I'm leaving right now to get the tickets. I'll call you back later with the times."  
  
"I'll be right here."  
  
----  
  
Moscow, Russia  
  
Bundled up against the freezing cold, Lupin and Jigen hussled into a ratty hotel room. Jigen took one look at it and cringed. He remembered Lupin's words to him about the hell hole.  
  
"You'll get over it, buddy. This'll keep the cops off us, if the word gets out from the airport that our passports are fake."  
  
'I can't tell,' he thought.  
  
Walking up to the room and unlocking the door, they instantly loved the warm room. As ratty as it may be.  
  
Lupin closed the door and started rambling close to the door, "I made a list of some of the places we can search once it gets dark out. Department stores, restuarants, penthouses, those kind of places."  
  
"Lupin... we've got company," said Jigen, still standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"What?" Lupin said, turning around.  
  
On the bed, sitting indian style, reading a book by the table lamp, was Fujiko. She looked up and closed the book, then placed it beside her. Folding her arms across her stomach she looked at them. The snow on their clothing dripping wet onto the floor. Their expressions: dumbfounded. She spoke with a smirk, "It's about time you boys got here. I thought you'd never come."  
  
Lupin clentched his teeth and shouted, "How the hell did you get here!? Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Now, lover, where would the fun be in that?" she replied.  
  
Lupin extended his arms, opening and closing his palms, as if he wanted to choke her. She'd just ruined the whole damn plan! He turned around and slammed his fists against the wall. Repeatedly.  
  
Jigen ignored all of this and approached the unoccupied bed. He took off his fedora and tapped melting snow from it. He said, "Shoulda known."  
  
"Really, Lupin," started Fujiko, "Jigen's right. You know I wouldn't of let you two get this far, and think you've actually got something over my head." She put the book into a bag.  
  
"I didn't come all the way here to even talk to you. As soon as it turns dark, we're looking going to look for Empress. That is... if you know where she is," announced Lupin.  
  
Fujiko said, "I'm not saying a word."  
  
"We could just beat it out you, yanno," suggested Jigen.  
  
Fujiko moved over to the edge of the bed. She rolled her eyes and placed her hand under her chin, as if she was actually thinking about it.  
  
"Hmmm... okay. I'll take you to her. But you've got to come with me, first."  
  
----  
  
At A Club in Russia...  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Jigen.  
  
Lupin pulled out Fujiko's chair at a table that sat close to the main stage. They took their seats. Several formally dressed people, walked around. The club was pretty big. In the middle of the room was a big wooden dancefloor, and to the left was a long bar.  
  
"We're going to watch the show," Fujiko responded, dressed formally as well.  
  
"Hmph," mumbled Lupin, putting his elbow on top of the table and sitting his chin in his palm.  
  
The lights dimmed and the people took their seats.  
  
Lupin said, "This better be good."  
  
"Shh!" Fujiko said placing her finger to her lips.  
  
A spotlight appeared front and center on the curtains covering the stage. As the curtains pulled back, some gentle music started to play. A gorgeous woman, dressed in a short black dress and tall stiletto's stood behind the mic and the mic holder. The band came into view, drums, keyboards, trumpet, trombone, backup singers, and guitars.  
  
The music came out wobbly at first, but the woman's humming smoothed the song out.  
  
"You give me feeevverrrrr.... feevvveeeerrrrr...."  
  
The music then went to a steady jazzy beat. The bass pulsing to the snapping of fingers. The lead singer snapped her fingers and moved her arm around in a wide circle.  
  
"You give me fever... fever in the morning, fever when it's late at night. You give me fever."  
  
The background singers came in, singing 'fever'. Stretching every letter, turning the word into a airy humming.  
  
"Fever when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight, you give me fever. Fever in evening, fever all through the night, ya give me fever. Fever when you're with me, fever when you're love is not..."  
  
She took the microphone off the holder and switched slowly to the left of the stage. Shaking her head of wavy, jet black hair.  
  
"He's so sweet... he's so into me..."  
  
She pressed her legs together and moved slowly down to the floor of the stage, moving her right arm in a circle.  
  
"...he's so intelligent..."  
  
Standing up straight, she placed a forefinger to her forehead.  
  
"...he's so confident!"  
  
She put her left arms up into a angle, pretending to flex.  
  
"My baby's so damn sexy! My baby put the fever on me. My baby knows just what to do... got me boiling past 102... give me a feeevveerrrr...!"  
  
She walked back to the mic holder, gripping it in one hand she leaned to the side and pulled the stick along with the motions of her body. The backup singers hummed a gentle, 'ooooooo', raising and lowering their tone.  
  
Easing her way off the stage, down the stairs and across the audience floor, she snapped her fingers and sung, "Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care... when you put your arms around me," -she stops snapping to fan her neck with her hand-, "I catch a fever that's so hard to bear. Ya give me feeeevverrrr..."  
  
She spun around, the spotlight following her every move, and leaned against the bar, slowly moving down it's side, "When you kiss me, and fever when you hold me tight, ya give me fever... in the morning and fever all through the night."  
  
She started walking between the audience tables with a switch. "My baby so damn sexy! My baby put the fever on me, my baby knows just what to do, got me boiling past 102... give me a feeeevvvaaa!!"  
  
The backup singers went into their motions, while she walked past the dancefloor. She traced a gentleman's jawbone with her fingers as she glided past his table - back towards the front of the huge room. In a out of breath voice, she continued, "Everybody's got a feva! That is something you aw-ta know.... fever isn't such a new thang, fever started long agoooo..."  
  
No one in the room could take their eyes off her, she creeped up towards Fujiko, Lupin and Jigen's table. "Romeo loved Juliet.. and Juliet felt the same...," bending at the waist, the singer slipped her hand across his chest and into Jigen's suit coat, "When he put his arms around her he said, 'Julie, baby, your my flame.' Now give me feveerrr..."  
  
She stood and glided around the table. Fujiko and the singer shared a very brief smile, before she turned to head for Lupin. With a heavy switch she sang soulfully, "With his kisses, and fever with a flame to use it... feevveerrr... I'm on fire! Fever, yeah, our burn persues."  
  
The singer sqatted low, behind Lupin's chair. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, and sung on the mic to him, looking in his eyes. For some reason this didn't phase Lupin at all. He wasn't even turned on, or excited. "Captin Smith and Pocahontas... had a very mad affair. When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said 'Daddy, oh, don't you dare. He gives me fever.' "  
  
She quickly pecked Lupin on the cheek and stood again, turning around slowly, "With his kisses, and fever when he holds me tight... fever, 'I'm his Mrs. And Daddy won't you treat him right...' "  
  
Tracing her fingers on the edge of the stage and slowly switching to the steps. "Now that you've listened to my story, here's a poem that I made... chills were born to give you fever," -she leaned against the stage and moved her free hand and arm animatedly-, "do it fair and they'll dissenegrate, they give ya feevvvaa.... When you kiss 'em, and fever if you live to learn.  
  
"Feva! 'Till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn," she turned and walked up the steps, back onto the stage. She repeated, 'what a lovely way to burn' seven more times while she stuck the microphone back into the holder and signaled the band to a close.  
  
"What a lovely way to.... buuuuurrrrrnnnnnnnn.... fever," she whispered into the mic, placing a hand onto her lips and blowing the crowd a kiss.  
  
The music stopped and the crowd leaped into a standing ovation. "Analise!" and "Encore! Encore!" was what the crowd cried.  
  
The singer took a step back from the mic and bowed, smiling and waving to the audience. Several roses flew into the stage at her feet. A group of teenage boys ran up to the stage and passed her several bouqets of big, red roses. She gasped and accepted them, wiggling her fingers to the on-cheering crowd as she exited the stage.  
  
"Wasn't that a fabolous performance Little Fu did?" said Fujiko, ignoring Lupin.  
  
"How dare you..." said Lupin looking at Fujiko angrily. She smiled sweetly as if she hadn't done anything.  
  
----  
  
"But why? Why are you posing as friggin' Analise van Kritika?" asked Jigen to Little Fu. Out of the latex mask and the little bitty black dress (Lupin made her change clothes). They rode in Fujiko's rented car to the outskirts of Moscow.  
  
"Why don't you ask the real Analise why? We're going to meet with her, right now, in her hideout. You'll never be able to guess why, either."  
  
In the front, though there was a completely different conversation going on. Lupin said in a huff, "You've got some nerve. Giving her permission to do something like that."  
  
"Will you be quiet, Lupin?" said the Japanese lady, turning through all kinds of dark streets and back alleys. "It was just a little sexy act. Honestly, you act as if I told her to dance in the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Oh, is that where you're going to take her next? Where she can learn the Can-Can and group sex?!"  
  
Fujiko laughed, "If it upsets you that much, I just might."  
  
"What!!??"  
  
"I'm kidding Lupin. This is all just a really organized scheme we're doing to help an old friend of mine."  
  
"I never knew the famous van Kritika was a friend of yours," huffed the legendary thief again.  
  
She answered, parking the car in some bushes, beside an old warehouse. A candle flickered in a window on the second floor. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, lover."  
  
They got out of the car and snuck into the warehouse. The inside looked like an old hotel lobby. Climbing the spiral stairs they walked down a clean hallway and turned into a room. A candlelight wavered from under the door. Fujiko knocked four times and the door opened.  
  
The same beautiful woman Fu was impersonating at the club, stood before them. She looked strangely at the guys and smiled at the girls. Fujiko said some things to her in Russian, Analise responded and stepped to the side to let the four inside. She closed the door behind them.  
  
The room was small, but comfortable. A bed, two chairs, a candle, some flashlights, a radio, and several big fluffy blankets. Analise wore a Chanel sweater, sparkly jeans and expensive looking boots.  
  
"Welcome back," she spoke in japanese with a heavy Russian accent.  
  
"The performance went perfect. Just like you two practiced. Nobody could tell the difference about Fu," reported Fujiko.  
  
Analise smiled, her blindly white teeth could of lit up the building. "Wonderful, Little Fu. Thank you very much. Do you think you can do the same show again? Tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"Yes. It'll be easy."  
  
"Simply wonderful," she looked to the guys, "Lupin The Third and the legendary marksman D. Jigen. It's nice to meet you two. This plan will be too perfect for words. Goodbye, cruel Soviet Union!"  
  
"Wait a second," Lupin said, "What's going on? Nobody's told me anything yet."  
  
"Fujiko?" Analise said.  
  
Fujiko glanced at her friend, "Hm?"  
  
"You didn't tell him about the money?"  
  
"What money?" said Jigen and Lupin together.  
  
"The 50 million euros, you four will gather at the finale of my plan, of course."  
  
Lupin got dollar signs in his eyes, "Fi-Fi-50 million!!"  
  
"I think it's time we explain this whole thing to you boys," said Fujiko, "You see, Ana has struck a deal with us, us originally being Little Fu and myself. Tomorrow we're going to help Analise fake her death after the performance."  
  
"Fake your death?" asked Lupin.  
  
"It's a complicated situation," Analise said, "As you may know, I'm very famous, not just in Russia, but in Canada and Europe as well. But recently, the government has announced on television, that if something were to happen to me, the people involved closely with my life would gather 50 million euros of insurance money. It's like putting a price tag to my very life!  
  
"Ever since it was announced, several people have tried to knock me off for the money. My contract with my record company won't allow me to stop singing. I'm a prisoner to my own joy and I'm sick of it. So I devised the perfect plan. If I were to somehow die by accident the money would still be up for grabs - but only to the people I would of planned to originally give it to. Do you understand now? I promised the girls - and whoever could aid my plan - the 50 million euros to escape this nightmare."  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Jigen, pushing his hat up in the back.  
  
Lupin looked Analise over, "What kinda foolproof plan did you have in mind, Analise?"  
  
----  
  
Lupin reviewed Analise's 'foolproof' plan for the hundredth time that night. Analise yawned in one of the chairs, Little Fu slept on Ana's bed, Jigen began falling alseep as well in the chair, and Fujiko sat beside Lupin on the bed, next to Fu.  
  
"I don't know what sounds funny about your plan, but it's not gonna work," concluded Lupin, thoughtfully. When it came to money of such a large scale, he became gravely serious.  
  
Analise blinked and asked, "Is it the freeway? The car? Or maybe the raving fans?"  
  
"No, all of that could make perfect sense," Lupin said, "Something crucial is missing. We need a backup plan waiting. Just in case the cops catches the fans, or our originally planned section of the interstate gets cut off."  
  
"Cut off? The super highways in Russia in never cut off. Especially this one part."  
  
" *I'm* over looking this plan, Analise," Lupin told her haughtily, "and I'm saying out of pure experience - you never know when anything'll go wrong. Plan B's and C's are necessary."  
  
Ana sighed frusratedly, "What did you have in mind, then, Lupin?"  
  
"What I have in mind is completely dependable. The only problem is that it'll add another person to the roster..."  
  
"The more the merrier. But realize Lupin, that's one more person you will have to split the money with."  
  
"What?!" said Lupin.  
  
It jolted Jigen awake for a minute. Looking around quickly, thinking something was wrong, and spotted nothing. Pulling his hat over his face, Jigen went back to neverland.  
  
"I have to frequently update my dying wishes, for every person involved in this plan. And like I promised before, every person involved has to get a piece of the pie. I won't allow any raw deals."  
  
'The things I do for a good heist...' thought Lupin miserably. He gave in, "Alright. I'll split the money with him... afterall, it's worth it."  
  
Analise smiled brightly as the sun begin to rise. Rise on the 'last day' Analise van Kritika would be alive.  
  
----  
  
Little Fu bowed to the crowd of cheering fans. Opposite of the previous night, she didn't flirt with any of the male audience members, and her black dress touched the floor. No one recognized the difference, while they threw roses to her.  
  
She walked off the stage with a smile glued to her face and her arm frozen in a waving position.  
  
"Encore!"  
  
"Analise, we love you!"  
  
"One more song!"  
  
Her bodyguards led her out the backdoor to a black Hummer. Hoardes of fans lined the velvet roped walkway to her getaway vehicle. Some held up posters and snapped cameras. Fu smiled, waved and even dared to blow a few kisses. She thanked her bodyguards as she got in the backseat and they both moved to the front seat.  
  
After they were well out of the vicinity, they took a shortcut onto the super highway. Lupin pulled the latex disguise off his face and laughed rather loudly.  
  
"I gotta hand it to, Analise. Her plan was actually foolproof," he said to the other bodyguard.  
  
He pulled his mask off and revealed himself to be Goemon, "Don't get a big head, Lupin. This is going to be simple, yet tricky."  
  
"You weren't saying all that when I told you we were getting 50 million euro's," Lupin stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and propped his arms behind his head.  
  
Little Fu leaned forward and between the two 'bodyguards'. "Analise didn't say anything about a detour on the highway."  
  
"Detour?!" said Lupin, "Where?"  
  
"Straight ahead," said Goemon with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Should I call mom, Dad?"  
  
"What for, empress? I'm came armed with backup plans. Goemon, turn where the detour is pointing. If we wanna get on that curve, we'll have to make a u turn, and get off on the exit on the opposite side of the street."  
  
----  
  
"Is it ahead?" asked Little Fu nervously, unzipping a huge black bag.  
  
"We've got about 10 minutes, tops. Starting now," said Lupin. He and Goemon began unbuckling themselves from the seats. Little Fu unbuckled herself as well.  
  
"Fujiko, the dummies," ordered the gentleman thief.  
  
She passed towards the front seat two dummies, dressed like the bodyguards the boys were once disguised as. Little Fu removed a dummy of Analise van Kritika. They buckled their dummies into the seats they once sat in. Goemon struggled to drive and buckle his dummy in at the same time. Lupin helped snap the buckle shut, just as the Hummer swerved on the road.  
  
"Thanks," said Goemon.  
  
Lupin smiled, "Time's winding down. Fu, you okay, back there?"  
  
"I'm fine. Scared, but I'm fine," said Little Fu. Goemon watched her grow pale through the rear view mirror.  
  
"We already went over it, empress. Just jump," her father explained.  
  
Goemon added, "I'll catch you. I promise."  
  
The samurai unlocked the doors, and they all grabbed the door handles. The road suddenly became a tight curve. The left side a rocky hill, the right side overlooking a wide stream.  
  
"Get ready," shouted Goemon.  
  
"3, 2, 1!" yelled Lupin.  
  
Goemon snatched the wheel to the right. They all opened their doors and jumped out of the Hummer, and slammed the doors shut, as it sped into the metal railing and into the stream.  
  
Lupin backflipped and grabbed the railing. He looked down and watched the Hummer make a huge splash into the water. It slowly sunk as it bobbed down the stream. He swallowed hard as his body dangled over the same deathly waters.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Lupin heard his daughter scream and footsteps rushed over to the railing. They instantly pulled him up, away from danger.  
  
He panted as he collasped onto the pavement.  
  
"Are you hurt, empress?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not. My godfather caught me, just like he promised. The question should be, are *you* hurt?"  
  
Before Lupin could answer, Fujiko's black lux rolled up next to them from the opposite direction.  
  
She rolled down the tinted window, "Going our way?"  
  
Analise leaned forward and motioned for them to get inside of the car. Fu happily jumped inside, as Goemon helped Lupin get in.  
  
----  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
They parked their car off to the side of an airport runway. A private plane waited just a few miles away.  
  
Analise turned around and smiled at the three criminals.  
  
"How? I must know, how you all did it so flawlessly?"  
  
"It was your plan, Analise," stated Lupin.  
  
"I'm not talking about the plan, I'm talking about how you are going to fool the police. After a while people are going to notice that I am missing in action and not long after that, a search party will be assembled. And then they will find the Hummer. I want to know how you plan to make the police think the death was real."  
  
"Oh... that," said Lupin, "It's easy. By the time they find the Hummer, our fingerprints would of been washed away. And Fuji-cakes helped me put a special material in the dummies, so when the crime scene investigators look over the bodies, they'll believe that they've actually deteriorated - like real bodies. We closed the car doors, and we buckled in our dummies."  
  
"Wonderful," marveled Analise, "Your euro's will either be sent to you in the mail, or you will have to come back to Moscow and recieve it in a hearing of the will. If you must go to the reading, I'm pretty sure the girls can put on the fake waterworks."  
  
"Of course," said Fujiko, nodding.  
  
"Thank you all for ridding me of... myself."  
  
They all laughed shortly. Ana grinned, "I must be going now. Jigen is going to fly my private plane to a little town in Eastern Russian, where my parents live. Where the only things I'll have to worry about is what time I choose eat dinner."  
  
"So that's where Jigen is," said Lupin.  
  
Little Fu said, "I was wondering where he dissapeared to."  
  
"Goodbye, boys. Goodbye, Fujiko - Little Fujiko."  
  
They kissed each other, one for each cheek. When Lupin reached for a double goodbye kiss from Analise, Fujiko smacked him on his head.  
  
"Down, boy," ordered Fujiko.  
  
They watched Analise walk off to the private plane. They waved to Jigen, who touched the brim of his fedora as a farewell to his gang. Fujiko didn't drive away until, Analise made it completely inside of the airplane and it took off...  
  
----  
  
[ XI: 101 Faux-ations; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the terrifically talented (hey, after ten chapters, you tend to run out of stuff to say) Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. I've been totally slacking off, and I did this chapter all wrong. But I refuse to change it, cause the next chapter - 101 Faux-ations, is going to make up for that. I'm writing it as we speak. PS - The song Fu sings in the club is Beyonce' - Fever (from The Fighting Temptations).  
  
Don't forget to review! Please and Thank You! Until next time... 


	11. 101 Fauxations

Little Fu  
  
XI: 101 Faux-ations  
  
----  
  
166 Months (14 Years Old)  
  
----  
  
Anchorage, Alaska  
  
Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko and Little Fu trekked through the ankle deep snow. Their cabin was a little ways ahead of them.  
  
Lupin rubbed his arms and sneezed, "Tell me why we're here, again?" His voice dripped of a sickly cold.  
  
The others appeared to be very healthy. Bundled in five layers of clothing, Little Fu answered to his side, "To make coats, boots, hats, trimmed gloves - stuff like that."  
  
"Speak for yourself," answered Jigen, "We're here for all that friggin' prize money!"  
  
"Who's idea was this anyway!?" shouted Lupin.  
  
"Mine. Oh, and, Lupin, lover, you should of stayed at home if you knew you couldn't handle Alaska's weather."  
  
"I... I..." he sneezed and shook his head violently, "I can handle it just fine."  
  
"Denile," replied Goemon.  
  
Lupin gave him the eye. "We're here," announced Fujiko. She rummaged through a pocket for the keys. She opened them and they all rushed into the inviting warmth.  
  
The three-story cabin's fireplace was already lit, the rooms were clean and furnished, the kitchen was stocked with ample food, and the snowmobiles by the backdoor were all gased up and shiny.  
  
"This week is gonna be a piece of cake," said Little Fu as she took off all her thick coat and snowsuit in front of the fireplace.  
  
Goemon went into the kitchen area across from the fireplace/living area and took off a huge backpack. Opening it, he removed several big knives, wrapped in indian leather and placed them on the counter.  
  
Lupin and Jigen removed their layers as well, as Fujiko ran upstairs to a bedroom and locked the door shut behind her.  
  
"What's her deal?" asked Jigen hanging his coat up by the door.  
  
"She thinks I can't pick that padlock," Lupin answered.  
  
Fu wore a blue plaid, flannel button down shirt, black jeans, and tight blue snow boots. Her hair was in a braid. She approached Goemon as he was sharpening the big knives. She sat down at the table across from him.  
  
"You're going to start, right now?" she asked.  
  
He didn't look up, "We're leaving later on."  
  
"Can I come?" she asked innocently.  
  
Goemon glanced up and then went back to the knives, "No."  
  
She frowned a bit, "Why not?"  
  
"This isn't a game, Little Fu. These wolves are wild and you could get hurt," answered Goemon - without looking up again.  
  
"You make it sound like we're in the serengeti. They're just little wolves. How could I possibly get hurt?"  
  
"Those 'little wolves' are tougher than you think," cut in Jigen. Little Fu rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Goemon, "C'mon, I could help out."  
  
"No, Fu. Stop asking."  
  
She scowled at him and turned around in her seat. "Daddd..." she whined.  
  
Lupin took a big gulp of cough medicine, "You heard him."  
  
'I can't believe this!' she told herself as Goemon laid the knives out on the table. 'What do they think I am, three-years-old?'  
  
Little Fu rose from her seat and put all of her gear back on. She secured her earmuffs and shades and stomped out of the room, towards the backdoor. Fujiko stood at the foot of the staircase, shaking her short hair. She looked stunning dressed in her purple jeans and black flannel shirt with a purple scarf around her neck.  
  
She came down just in time to catch Little Fu storm past her.  
  
"And where are you going?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"Out," she snapped. Fujiko watched her slam the door behind her.  
  
She went into the living area, where the boys sat so innocently - pretending as if she hadn't even left them in her angry wake.  
  
"What happened?" she asked concerned.  
  
"She's just acting spoiled, again," replied Lupin.  
  
Fujiko sat on top of the kitchen counter and crossed her legs, "How come?"  
  
"She wanted to go hunting with us," Jigen said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
Fujiko opened her mouth to say something, but the dullen sound of a snowmobile engine, roared to life. It quickly faded into what sounded like a distance.  
  
"You guys could of let her tag along. She would of been content just watching from the background," argued Fujiko.  
  
"Fuji-cakes, you know there's no pleasing that girl. If we would of allowed her permission to go this evening, then once we got out in the open, she would of begged to use the gun, then to tie up the wolf, then to carry the wolf, then to skin the wolf -"  
  
Fujiko asked, " *Skin* the wolf?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not skin the wolf, but you get my point. Besides, she could get hurt just being in the background. It's better off she's angry, than in the hospital."  
  
"Hmm..." mumbled Fujiko. She couldn't argue with the guys, "Well do you know where she's gone to?"  
  
"I think she stole my map, before she left," said Jigen, "So where ever she's going, she'll be back. Fu just needs some time to cool off and realize that we're right."  
  
----  
  
The wind whipped the bare places of her face as she sped across the endless fields of snow.  
  
'They think they're right, but they're not,' she thought, driving to no place in particular, 'And just to prove them wrong, I'll catch a wolf - all by myself... and kill it and skin it, too. And when I win the prize money, they'll have to admit they were wrong.'  
  
She removed a hand from the handle of the snowmobile and felt one of Goemon's big hunting knives she swiped off the table, strapped to her side.  
  
Little Fu stopped the snowmobile and took out Jigen's map.  
  
"Okay... I just left here, I've been heading in the southwest for about 5 minutes... so I must be around here somewhere. I will ride to the edges of the forest, past this cliff, circle this hill, and take the paved trail along the bottom of the mountains back to the cabin. I'll be bound to see some wolves using this route. Perfect plan, Fu!"  
  
She tucked the map away and started the snowmobile back. It continued to speed across the barren white...  
  
----  
  
4 Hours Later...  
  
The boys returned to the empty cabin. They'd left to go wolf hunting in an area they heard was abundant with big wild wolves to the east of the cabin. Jigen helped Goemon sling the dead wolf onto the kitchen counter. He had length such as a seven year-old-child had height. In other words, it's body is as long as a seven-year-old kid is tall.  
  
"Hey, Fuji-chan! Empress! We're back!" Lupin called out.  
  
Fujiko came downstairs, "Little Fu hasn't come back yet."  
  
"What?" said Jigen, "She's been gone all these hours?"  
  
She nodded, "I've been looking out of the window, to see if she's been circling the area, but I haven't seen a thing. I think she's too far out."  
  
"She could be lost. I'll go and look for her," volunteered Goemon.  
  
"I'm going, too," said Jigen and Lupin.  
  
"You guys aren't gonna leave me here again. It's boring in this cabin. I'm coming, too," declared Fujiko.  
  
"Well hurry up and put your stuff on," ordered Lupin as the boys exited through the back door.  
  
----  
  
"This is friggin' hopeless!" shouted Little Fu. Her snowmobile was parked along the base of a small mountain. She kicked some big clods of snow as she shuffled her feet. 'I've been out here since forever, and I haven't seen a single wolf, yet. Maybe... maybe they were right... as much as I hate to admit it,' she thought to herself.  
  
'I'm going back to the cabin. And look for some ice cream to drown my sorrows with,' she got on her snowmobile and went back to the same route that she'd took to get to the mountain. Back past the hill, the cliff, and the border of the forest.  
  
She rode, not thinking about anything for a while. The silence becoming louder and louder as she circled the big hill of deep snow and frost. As the cliff began to come into view, Fu was startled back to reality, when she heard several loud growls.  
  
'What was that?' she asked herself. The growls got louder as she approached the cliff. She navigated the snowmobile far away from the cliff and it's edge. She parked it on safe solid mainland ground. The wind picked up, whistled and whipped at her as she carefully walked up to the cliff.  
  
A battlecry of a howl cracked the loudness of the wind. Little Fu jumped in fear. She hit the ground, face down and lay there for a second. Snarls and low growls escaped from below her. Excitement and curiosity replaced her fear as she crawled to the edge of the cliff and peered over the edge.  
  
Her brown eyes grew big as she looked down on what she saw. Three big and burly looking-wolves surrounded a smaller white-furred wolf. The white wolfs back was to the tall wall of the cliff. He crouched down and jumped, harshly biting the neck of the wolf in front of him. Fu saw blood stain the pure white snow and the bully wolf cried out in agony.  
  
A second bully wolf charged the small wolf. The small wolf let go of his enemy just in time for the second wolf to ram the bleeding wolf. The white wolf put his back against the wall of the cliff again. Fu was astonished and resisted the urge to clap for the underdog.  
  
The first wolf was out of commission, due to heavy bleeding. The second wolf was stunned for a moment, but the third wolf was already charging for the small one. He crouched and pulled the same move on it did on the first wolf. He cried out much louder, bent his neck down and bit the white wolf in the calve. He let go of his enemy and took several steps back.  
  
The stunned wolf recovered and was walking slowly up to his prey. The small, white wolf jumped without the crouch and scratched him across his eyes. He tried to move back to avoid the second swipe of claws, but it wasn't swift enough. His nose and muzzle soon shared the same multiple scratches. More blood fell on the ground and covered the small wolfs claws and paws. Fu started to grin as she thought, 'That'll show 'em. Go, little wolf, go!'  
  
He growled and snarled at the wolves that previously thought that they had a meal. They gathered into a group. Little Fu could feel herself getting angry. 'They better not try and triple team him...' She felt for Goemon's knife and pulled it out. She was ready to slaughter.  
  
To her surprise, they turned and ran away, their tails between their legs. She sighed a sigh of relief for the her personal little underdog. Once they dissapeared into the horizon, the hero of the fight collasped, rolled into a little ball and began to lick his bleeding calve. Sympathy overcame Little Fu. She put away the knife and ran down the slant that led to the floor of the cliff.  
  
"Hey..." she said calmingly to the creature.  
  
It looked up and got fear in it's eyes. It stood and tried to hobble away. "Woah, woah, little guy... I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
It appeared to slightly understand and stopped trying to escape. 'He just beat the crap out of three big scary looking wolves, and he's afraid of me?' Fu smiled, "Boy, that was some fight you just had. I see your injured... I could patch that right up for you, mister."  
  
As Little Fu came closer to pick him up, she noticed his facial features and his big bushy tail. "Hey! You're not a wolf, you're a cute little snow fox!" She picked him up and he whimpered when she brushed her wrist against his injured calve. She flinched and secured him in her grip.  
  
"I'm sorry, boy. C'mon, let's go and fix you up."  
  
----  
  
Little Fu watched in the distance as her family left the cabin once again, and headed into the opposite direction.  
  
"Let's go," she told the fox, which sat between her stomach and the snowmobile. She drove it up and parked it behind the cabin. Fu didn't even bother taking off her excess clothing and began her search for the first aid kit. She knew the fox would be okay outside.  
  
She found the kit and rushed back outside with it. Little Fu put some peroxide on it his bite and it cried out in pain.  
  
"Believe me, I know it hurts. But it only hurts for second. Promise," she told him.  
  
After a second she covered the deep bite with a square white patch and secured it with some band-aid tape around the outside. The fox stood and tried to bite it off. Little Fu moved his head and told him calmly, "Don't try and take it off. That's going to heal you, love."  
  
Fu picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Now... all I need now is a way to sneak you in and out of the house without The Dictators finding out."  
  
'And find a way to get a fur coat out of this gig, too...'  
  
----  
  
The gang returned to the cabin.  
  
"Little Fujiko! Are you in here!?" called out Lupin.  
  
"What's up?" she asked coming from upstairs.  
  
They all sighed. "I was worried about you, sweets," said Fujiko, running to embrace her. She didn't pull away, just pretended to still be angry.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," she said, "You guys find anything coat-worthy?"  
  
Goemon walked up to her and extended a hand, "My knife, please..."  
  
She removed it from her side and placed it in his palm. "When did you miss it?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"When did you get blood on your jeans?" he countered. She looked down, a little shocked at the dried blood on her knees and legs.  
  
"Oh, *psstt* that's nothing. I just caught a little something for the contest while I was out riding," she admitted.  
  
"Like what?" asked Jigen.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna see this. Bring it out," encouraged her father.  
  
She stood there and just looked at them, "It's not ready yet - you'll see me display it tomorrow. Besides it's a mess up there, let me get back to cleaning it up."  
  
"I'll help you out, Fu," her mother volunteered.  
  
"Nahhhh... you don't wanna do that, mommy. Just stay down here until I say it's okay," she smiled at them all.  
  
"Well, if you insist honey," she replied.  
  
"I insist."  
  
The teenager dissapeared back upstairs. Goemon inspected his knife, "I don't believe her."  
  
"It's possible she could of caught something out there," said Lupin.  
  
Goemon asked, "How could she of caught and killed something without using the knife?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jigen, "The kid's covered in blood. And she hadn't even noticed."  
  
"I don't know about that, but this knife is as clean as it was when I sharpened it. Not a single trace of blood on it's blade."  
  
"Well, forget about it. It's been a long day," suggested Lupin, "We caught a wolf, skinned it, dumped the body and went on a search for Little Fu in the city. We'll all know if she's lying or not, tomorrow. Let's just let her 'clean up' and get a good nights sleep. Fuji-cakes?"  
  
"Yes, lover," said Fujiko as she leaned against the railing of the staircase.  
  
"Care to model our fur coat, tomorrow at dawn?" he asked. She frowned, "Ew, no."  
  
"Fuj... we need a model!" whined Lupin.  
  
"I saw the dead body of what that coat used to be attatched to. You can forget it, Lupin," she said stubbornly and retreated to the back to the cabin, avoiding the stairs. Lupin hopped up from the couch and followed her.  
  
"I can make you change you mind!" he shouted, with a hidden agenda.  
  
The boys heard the sound of a punch and then a crash.  
  
"I said, FORGET ABOUT IT, LUPIN!"  
  
----  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," said Fujiko as they stood among the masses, standing around a runway. The coat was dark brown and touched her knees. It didn't have any buttons and the sleeves were too short.  
  
It was the reason they we're there. The Anchorage Original Fur Coat Contest. With prize money of up to $12,000, had turned over 28 groups of people into illegal poachers. Jigen returned to his group.  
  
"Man, the friggin' competition out here is vicious. Not only do they have coats, some have matching hats, fur trimmed boots and gloves," he told his friends.  
  
"Geeze, what'd they do, hit up the countryside for anything with fur," joked Lupin.  
  
"No, Lupin. You got me all wrong, we're dealing with some professionals out here."  
  
The announcer started up, "Welcome to the 3rd Annual Anchorage Original Fur Coat Contest!"  
  
The crowd clapped politely. The announcer continued, "We have over 30 displays of authentic, Alaskan winter wear - from 28 very talented groups of people. Give them all a round of applause!"  
  
The crowd clapped politely, again. Then the announcer introduced several groups' works, back to back on the runway without pausing. The three judges wrote quickly as the models, male and female, strutted their coats. The judges didn't seem to be amazed by any of what they saw. The mass majority of all the coats were dark brown, gray or brown, with a loose-fitting form and long sleeves. Even the guys' coat didn't get too much praise.  
  
"According to the roll call, the Lupin Group has two coats they would like to display. Would the second model please step up to the runway? Quickly, now," he stated on his microphone.  
  
All the onlookers looked around for the second coat wearing model. Lupin leaned into the guys, "We have a second coat?" They shrugged and appeared to be just as shocked, as the model was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Would the model for the Lupin Group's second coat *please* come to the runway now. Before you become disqualified," he warned to the audience.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I'm coming!" shouted Little Fu, waving a bare fist in the air at the announcer. The people parted and stared as she walked through. Several even gasped.  
  
The announcer stepped to the side and let Little Fu take the end of the runway with pride. The audience, the gang, and the judges all gasped in astonishment. Fu smiled wide as she walked to the end of the runway.  
  
Her coat was solid white fur. Almost pearly white. The sleeves touched her wrists, and the coat was very form fitting. Instead of stopping at her knees, or ankles - like majority of the coats - hers stopped and hugged her hips. Fu extended her arms and pivoted slowly. The judges beamed as they wrote up their opinions and scores. She stopped into a pose, tilted her head and winked.  
  
Everyone clapped as she exited the runway.  
  
"Well, how about that, folks?" The announcer clapped as well, "These kids, today! May we please have the last two group's coats, please?"  
  
"Fu! You *made* that coat?" said Fujiko, running over to her.  
  
"Of course I did," she replied confidently, "Guess the wild wolves out here weren't too dangerous to get turned into a fabolous new coat, huh, Daddy? Godfathers?"  
  
They exchanged glances. Lupin half-shouted, "So this is what that's all about? You're still mad at us cause we wouldn't let you go hunting with us?"  
  
Little Fu turned her nose up, "Why, I'm not mad anymore. As you can see, I'm quite over it."  
  
Before he could get on her case, the announcer started on the mic, "The judges have gotten in their choices for which coats will be going to the finals, two days from now. If your group and number is called, please send the model to come up and receive the finalist ticket from the judges."  
  
Like clockwork, Little Fu's coat was one of the first ones to be selected, while Fujiko and the one the guys made was not selected.  
  
"If your coat was not a finalist," said the announcer, "Don't fret. There's always next year. Thank you for participating."  
  
Goemon whispered to the others while the teen was off getting her ticket. "Something strange is going on here."  
  
"Like she didn't make that coat?" said Jigen.  
  
"I was just thinking that. That coat is way too perfect for her to have made it. Fu doesn't even know anything about making fur coats," cut in Lupin folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Oh, and like, you guys do," retaliated Fujiko, "Stop being so jealous."  
  
"Jealous?" they all repeated.  
  
"You're all upset that her coat got into the finals. You guys don't know what she can do. If you'd have just let her tag along, like I told you guys to, maybe we'd be in the finals, too."  
  
"Oh, shut it, Fuj. She can't think she made that," the gentleman thief argued, "From *scratch*! By *skinning* an animal! By slowly watching it *die*!"  
  
"Hey, it could happen."  
  
Little Fu returned, beaming, waving the ticket between her fingers. "Congratulations, Fu," her mother said.  
  
"Thanks. Let's go home so I can take this off, this thing is a tad bit too small."  
  
----  
  
The Next Day.  
  
The gang had decided to go riding on the snowmobiles into the city. Lupin thought they should celebrate for the fur coat contest that they knew Little Fu was going to win tomorrow. She only smiled and ordered several trays of Alaskan food at the resturant in the city.  
  
As they parked them back at the back of the cabin.  
  
"I'll chain 'em up, guys," Little Fu volunteered.  
  
They all nodded and went inside. Fu whistled as she chained the parked snowmobiles to the cabin. She leaned back and smiled at her handywork.  
  
"My plan is working like a charm," whispered Little Fu.  
  
Just as she spoke, she heard several crashes and Fujiko scream from inside the cabin.  
  
"Spoke too soon," she said before dashing inside of the cabin.  
  
Little Fujiko heard Goemon shout, "This is ridiculous. I'm gonna kill that thing!"  
  
She gasped and ran into the kitchen, "Godfather - DON'T!"  
  
Fujiko and all of the guys were huddled on top of the kitchen counter. Goemon froze with his hand on his katana's holster and looked at her. Fu noticed all of their clothes was in rags, and the expressions on their faces were bewildered. She looked down and came eye to eye with the 'cute little snow fox' from earlier that week. His tail was straight up and he was in the crouching position from the fight.  
  
Lupin waved his arm, vigorously, "Empress, get out of here! Quick! That thing is a killer!"  
  
Little Fu gasped and rolled her eyes at the adults. She squatted low and extended her arms to the fox. In complete baby talk she spoke, "JinJin, come to mommy."  
  
Speechless, they watched on as the fox lost his anger and ran to her embrace in a blur of white. She stood and rubbed her cheek against the back of his neck. Her smile, genuine.  
  
"It's okay, JinJin... those Evil Dictators won't hurt you," she cooed.  
  
"Evil Dictators?!" repeated Fujiko, Jigen, and Goemon.  
  
"JinJin?" asked Lupin. They looked at him for a moment (with sweatdrops) and turned their attention back to the teen holding the fox.  
  
Goemon jumped down, "Fu, what do think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm protecting him, as if it was any of your business," she stated coldly. JinJin tensed and growled at him.  
  
"Put the fox down," he gripped his katana, "I'm not gonna repeat myself."  
  
She scowled, "No! Leave us alone!"  
  
"Empress..." said Lupin calmly as he got off the counter, "That's a wild fox you're holding. If you want one as a pet, I'll buy you one. Just, put him down and let Goemon take him outside."  
  
"I don't care if he's wild - I've tamed him so far," she took a step back from them, "And I don't want you to buy me one. I like JinJin - this fox."  
  
"C'mon, kid, just put him down," Jigen said.  
  
She looked at Goemon who hadn't moved his hand from his katana since. She shouted, "You guys hurt him and I'll never forgive you. Any of you!"  
  
"Oh my..." said Fujiko with her hand over her mouth, "You didn't make that coat... did you?"  
  
Everyone stood there for a moment. All looking at Little Fu. Before she could make a beeline for the staircase, the boys beat her too it.  
  
"Stop! Stay away from my room!" she tried to yell, but it was fruitless. She clutched JinJin to her a little bit tighter, as Little Fujiko stood in the door. Lupin yanked the coat from a hanger in the closet. He opened it wide for everyone to see the designer labeled tag on the inside.  
  
"Told you so," said Goemon. They all looked at her accusingly. She sighed loudly.  
  
Jigen smirked, "You think those judges wouldn't of found out?"  
  
She leaned against the frame of the door. "Don't lecture me," she gazed down at JinJin, "I needed a plan that would actually work... since I couldn't do my first plan."  
  
Fujiko stepped forward, "Which was to make JinJin into a coat?"  
  
"I just couldn't do it, Mom. He was already hurt after this totally vicious fight and he needed me. I mean... look at this face," she rubbed her cheek against the top of his head. JinJin stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail, "He's so cute."  
  
"How's that explain the blood on your jeans?" Jigen asked.  
  
"JinJin had a wound and I cleaned it up."  
  
Her mother stepped up and patted his head, "JinJin is a cutie."  
  
"Uuhhhh..." groaned Lupin, slapping his forehead with his palm, "C'mon, Fuji-cakes! That is a wild animal. Wild animals are not cute."  
  
"Like you're not a wild animal, Lupin," countered Fujiko.  
  
"Haha, very funny," Lupin said dryly.  
  
"Get over it, she couldn't take JinJin's life. He's too adorable."  
  
"Yeah... that's animal cruelty..." mumbled Little Fu.  
  
The boys stared at her with their eyes wide. They blinked.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend like I didn't hear that," said Jigen, to Goemon and Lupin. They nodded, blankly.  
  
Lupin took a seat on Fu's bed. Little Fu walked across the room and sat down beside him. He looked cautiously at JinJin and made a small smile at him. Fu, in return, smiled wide.  
  
"Okay... about that contest," he announced.  
  
"Yeah," started Fujiko, "Guess we'll just have to forfeit ourselves."  
  
"Say what?" said Lupin.  
  
"It's better than going through with the contest and getting disqualified in front of everybody," Jigen pointed out.  
  
"People, people... Empress over here, was never too fair about the contest and it's rules to begin with," he said with a smirk, "So... since when have we been fair either?"  
  
----  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
The Anchorage Original Fur Coat Contest Finalists all showed up around the runway. They would display their coats one last time before the three judges selected the winner. The judges wrote busily as the 8 finalists coats - minus Little Fu's - were paraded up and down the runway with pride.  
  
"I guess the Lupin Group's second coat wasn't able to make it," said the announcer, "That's too bad - it was a stupendous design."  
  
The judges nodded their heads in dissapointment. Little Fu and Fujiko watched the show a little of to the side of the crowd. Fu had a very big black beach bag on one shoulder. JinJin stuck his head out of the top of the open bag and panted with his tongue sticking out. Fujiko pushed his head back inside.  
  
"Just a little longer, JinJin," she told him, "The guys'll be ready for us in a second."  
  
15 minutes passed of the judges discussing their selections. They finally motioned for the announcer to come over. They handed him a sheet of paper.  
  
He read it boldly, "Congratulations to the Jones Group! Your coat is the winner of the 3rd Annual Anchorage Original Fur Coat Contest! Please come up to accept your prize from the judges!"  
  
The on-lookers clapped as the group of two, two women, ran up to the stage beside the runway. The judges all rose and removed a check from under the table for 12,000 dollars. They shook hands with the judges. Media had them pose with the judges holding one end of the check and the winners holding the other end of the check, wide smiles all over. The camera flashed and the audience went into instant chaos. They began running and screaming in every direction.  
  
"Run for your lives!"  
  
"Rabid snow fox!!"  
  
"Go JinJin, go!" shouted Little Fu and her mother, as they followed in his white wake.  
  
Meanwhile on the stage, everyone had froze to watch the crazy fox terrorize the on-lookers. The media had ran away a long time ago and the winners were in a terrified daze.  
  
"The girls are always right on time," said one of the judges.  
  
The winners were pulled from their daze, when the 'judges' yanked the check from their grip.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked the coat wielding winner, confused.  
  
One of the judges yanked his latex disguise off, "Why, we're stealing this check, ma'am."  
  
They both gapsed in shock. "Thief!!"  
  
Lupin laughed, "Gentleman thief, ladies. Speaking of gentleman - may I have this coat?"  
  
He didn't wait for an answer and yanked the coat from her grip as well. She screamed and ran off the stage, her friend not far behind.  
  
The remaining judges removed their disguises as well. "Thanks a lot, lady," called Jigen.  
  
"Can you say, success boys?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Can you say, jailtime?" said a familiar voice.  
  
They turned around and came face to face with Inspector Zenigata. He grabbed the end of the check and pulled, "Dammit, this doesn't belong to you, Lupin! Let it go!"  
  
"Nothing we ever steal belongs to us, Pops!"  
  
The boys and Zenigata were engaged in a game of Tug of War with a check.  
  
"Give it up Lupin, you're not taking this check," he growled.  
  
"Wanna bet?" he asked.  
  
The girls ran onto the stage, JinJin just inches ahead of them. Little Fu ordered, "Sick 'em, boy!"  
  
The boys gasped as JinJin jumped and attacked Zenigata's ankle. Zenigata let go of the check and fell backwards. As a product of cause and effect, the boys fell backwards as well. A corner of the check hit Lupin between the eyes with force. He got little stars in his eyes and became delirious.  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Fujiko helping the guys up. The audience was no more and so was the so-called contest.  
  
Lupin shook his head and caught one last glimpse of Zenigata. He rose and ran for the hills, yelling 'help me! somebody, anybody!', with little JinJin, hot on his heels.  
  
----  
  
"Could you guys move any slower? I'm ready to get out of here," asked Jigen from the private planes' cockpit, sarcastically.  
  
"We're ready to roll, Jigen," said Lupin securing his seatbelt.  
  
Little Fu stared out of the window. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Fu turned around to look at Goemon.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
It had been a whole 24 hours, since they'd last seen JinJin chasing Inspector Zenigata into the horizon. Little Fujiko was heartbroken.  
  
She faked a smile, "I'm fine."  
  
She quickly looked back to the small window. She felt the plane rumble and she blinked. Something far on the horizon, like a snow ball the size of a small dog, moved. Fu widened her chocolate brown eyes and the something was running towards the plane.  
  
'It can't be...' she thought, 'It is!'  
  
"JinJin! Stop the plane!"  
  
"What?" said Lupin.  
  
"I have to see my JinJin before we leave," said his daughter. She got out of her seat and stood at the door.  
  
Fujiko unbuckled herself and went to the cockpit. "Jigen, stop the plane, now!"  
  
"For cryin' out loud," he groaned, stopping the plane from a taxi. Fu opened the door and jumped out. JinJin bounded into her embrace.  
  
She rubbed her cheek against the back of his neck for the last time. Little Fu shifted him in his arms and removed the bandage that helped fully heal his wound. JinJin licked her knuckles.  
  
"What are you tryin' to do? Romance me into staying?" she said with a giggle, putting him down. JinJin stood on his hindlegs and raised his paws in the air, then got back down on all fours.  
  
The teenager smiled wide and petted him gently, "There... you're all healed, love. I have to go now. Take care of yourself."  
  
----  
  
[ XII: Jigen's School of Hard Knocks; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the animal friendly Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Along with JinJin, lol. I hope this makes up for my rushed slack in Chapter 10.  
  
The title of this chappy though, takes after 101 Dalmations. You know, Cruella deVille wanted to turn the puppies into coats, the Anchorage fur coat contest, faux means french for fake, etc. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. The last 13 chapters are on the horizon. 333 Happy New Year, ya'll! 


	12. Jigen's School Of Hard Knocks

Little Fu  
  
XII: Jigen's School of Hard Knocks  
  
----  
  
Kyoto, Japan  
  
A gentle knock was heard at the front door. Fujiko ran to the door, yanked it open and slapped the cheek of the first person within an arms reach.  
  
Jigen blinked angrily and Little Fu - who was standing behind him, gasped.  
  
Fujiko blinked back at him, "Oh... Jigen... that slap was meant for that little liar, back there!"  
  
"Good thing I told you to knock..." mumbled Fu.  
  
"Get in here!" shouted Fujiko, she stepped to the side and let the two enter the penthouse.  
  
Fu quickly went inside and sat on the couch next to Lupin, who was drinking a little bit of Parisian wine.  
  
She whispered to him, "Are you mad at me, too, Dad?"  
  
"Hm?" he winked, "Not really, baby."  
  
Fujiko sat in the chair next to the couch. "You're gonna explain to me, how the hell you ended up with Jigen in Sydney, Miss Lady. Right now!"  
  
"Well, Mommy, I really was going to the mall, I just took a little detour to the airport on the way there and - "  
  
"Skip all that B.S. and get straight to the point. Tell them the real stuff, Tinkerbell."  
  
Fujiko asked, "The *real* stuff?"  
  
"Tinkerbell?" asked Lupin with a raised eyebrow, "What's that? A new nickname?"  
  
Little Fu grinned and nodded, "It's a really funny story how I got it, too."  
  
"Wasn't funny to me," grumbled Jigen.  
  
"Oh, c'mon buddy. What happened down under couldn't of been *that* bad."  
  
"Couldn't have been that bad? Couldn't have been that *bad*??!! Lupin, she illegally snuck into a country club, busted my knuckles with a throwing disk, let some punks carelessly snatch her purse, *and* got us chased by an angry mob of kangaroos!! Kangaroos, Lupin! Those are peaceful animals, and they tried to literally kill us! And..."  
  
Jigen trailed off, when he saw Lupin's face was turning red. He narrowed his eyes at the gentleman theif. Then suddendly, Lupin was howling with laughter and holding his sides.  
  
"It's not funny!!" screamed Jigen, pulling the sides of his fedora down on his head.  
  
Fujiko stared at them unamused, "If you two are done, now. Little Fu, start at the part where you snuck into the country club."  
  
"Okay. I was hiding in the bushes when I saw Jigen talking to the security guard. The gate wasn't completely closed, by the time I'd snuck up, so I got in really easy. I posed as one of the many rich people who were watching Jigen doing a plate shooting thing."  
  
"A Disc Shooter?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Yeah, that's the name. He was going strong too, until I accidently made a slip of the tongue..."  
  
----  
  
24 Hours Previously in Sydney, Australlia  
  
"PULL!"  
  
A ceramic disk was flung into the air, spinning at impossible speeds. Jigen cocked his pistol and shot the disk with amazing accuracy. The classy crowd of rich Australlians that had gathered to watch him, gasped.  
  
"PULL!"  
  
Another disk was shot into the air, flying dangerously close to the ground. It was blasted in a matter of seconds.  
  
"AGAIN!"  
  
A much smaller disk than the previous two was sent high into the air. Sailing well above the tops of trees and dancing where birds fly. Jigen was caught off guard by the size of it, but he still managed to shatter the disk in a milisecond.  
  
"Good one, godfather."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Did he say pull?"  
  
"No!" shouted Jigen. He spun around only to come face to face with a ceramic disk. With staggering speed, Jigen pulled his fedora down over his forehead. In the blink of an eye, the disk hit and broke across his knuckles.  
  
The young boy controlling the disk puller gasped, along with everyone else in the audience. He took a step back upon impact. Jigen fell on one knee, clutching his hand. Blood was already beginning to ease between his fingers.  
  
The boy asked, anxiously, "Are you bleeding, sir? Do I need to call the paramedics?"  
  
"Like hell, you do, brat!" shouted Jigen, harshly.  
  
"Move! Move! I'm a Registered Nurse," shouted a lady.  
  
Through a clenched eye, Jigen saw a beautiful woman with long red hair and big blue eyes squat close to him. He removed his hand and let the lady inspect his cut and bruised knuckles.  
  
He calmly let her shot orders to the onlookers. A napkin to tightly wrap around his wound, some peroxide, and a little bit of tape - if possible. The pain surging through his hand caused him to think this procedure took forever, but it only lasted a few minutes.  
  
"Can you stand, Mr. Marksman," asked the lady, gently.  
  
Jigen nodded and stood, "You know, this *marksman* has a real name."  
  
----  
  
"Wait a minute!" shouted Lupin, "You never mentioned that he was flirting with a nurse before."  
  
"Actually, *she* was flirting with him. And she was stacked, too."  
  
"Details, empress, details," he said moving his hands around to indicate what he really meant.  
  
"Quit interrupting, Lupin! Go on, Fu, before I get impatient with you," ordered Fujiko.  
  
"Okay. Then she said..."  
  
----  
  
She smirked at him, "Well, mate, do you care to tell me?"  
  
"Jigen, beautiful."  
  
"You know, *beautiful* has a real name, too."  
  
"Do *you* care to tell me?"  
  
"I think you can just, call and ask me instead," she said, reaching into her bra and producing a slip of paper with a pre-written phone number.  
  
Jigen shoved the number in his pocket and watched her walk away with interest.  
  
"Uh oh! So godfather jet set for a booty call," teased a young, girlish, and painfully familiar voice.  
  
----  
  
Lupin began laughing extremely loud again, " 'Jet Set for a booty call?' Empress, where do you get this stuff!"  
  
"Lupin..." growled Fujiko, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
He calmed himself down and looked to his daughter, "Keep going, this is gettin' good."  
  
----  
  
Jigen cringed and didn't bother to turn around, "Little Fu!"  
  
"What's up, mate?" she asked in a imitation Australlian accent.  
  
He spun around and saw her. Sitting cross legged in a soft blue sundress, hair in a ponytail, and a little white Chanel purse in her lap. Little Fujiko's brown eyes twinkled with laughter and excitement.  
  
Jigen exhaled slowly, "I don't how you got to Australlia, in this country club, and past the front gate... but I'm phoning Lupin and Fujiko right now and sending you back home!"  
  
"Godfather, don't!" shouted Fu.  
  
Jigen ignored her and headed towards the interior of the club, where majority of the people had swiftly migrated. He could hear her expensive white pumps clicking on the marble floor.  
  
She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away from the lingering front desk, where a telephone sat. Free to the public.  
  
"You can't send me back home! Not yet," pleaded the goddaughter.  
  
Jigen stopped and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes had lost the twinkle and gained a puppy dog appeal.  
  
"Give me one good reason, not to, kid."  
  
----  
  
"Then," cut in Jigen, "That's when she admitted what she did."  
  
"Hey, I'm telling this story," said Fu with pout.  
  
"Well, I don't think you're tellin' it right. I'm taking over. Deal with it..."  
  
----  
  
She swallowed hard and released him, "They... uh... Mom and Dad think that I'm out at the mall."  
  
"What!?" shouted Jigen.  
  
"I told them I was going to the mall, when I was really plane hoppin' to tag after you," she squeaked.  
  
Jigen was speechless. He frowned, "Well at least you're not lying to me."  
  
Little Fu began to beam, "So I can stay?"  
  
"Heck, no! You're going back to Kyoto on the first flight," announced Jigen and he started to make his way towards the phone again.  
  
Fu screamed and grabbed his arm again, "No!"  
  
"Let go, kid. I'm sending you back home - I don't care what you have to say."  
  
She let him go and watched him pick up the phone and steady his fingers for the buttons to push.  
  
"You don't care that I brought my Ruger with me, either," she asked sadly and innocently.  
  
Jigen froze in mid-push and looked at her. 'Ruger?' he asked himself, 'She still has that thing?' He put the telephone down and walked to where she stood in the middle of the floor, looking as if her dog had just died.  
  
"I didn't think you still had that thing."  
  
"Why would I not still have it? It's the coolest weapon, ever!"  
  
She opened her purse to retrieve the firearm. Jigen hid the fact that he was surprised that the Ruger Bisley Single-Six Vaquero still looked brand new.  
  
"It's still just like brand new. But, I did pick up a sweet name for it - Marilyn Monroe."  
  
Jigen chuckled and got the Ruger from her. He spun the revolver, "You only have seven bullets in here. I remember putting in eight."  
  
"I've only used it once," she admitted, "But all of that can change, godfather. As soon you teach me-"  
  
"Teach you? I'm not about to teach you anything. Don't make me think twice about that phonecall, Fu," he warned.  
  
"But, godfather, you have to!" Little Fu pleaded, "The only reason I followed you down here - other than to be slightly nosy - was so that you could teach me the basic skills of markmanship and one of these days I just might become better than you. Please, please, pleaseeee teach me!"  
  
A moment of silence passed. Jigen stared at the gun for a moment, then he looked at Fu's pleading face.  
  
He sighed in defeat, "Alright, kid, you can stay."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"But if you behave yourself. If you pull just one crazy stunt, your going back home, missy," warned Jigen, giving her the gun back.  
  
"I promise, godfather. I'll be on my best behavior, ever," said Little Fu putting her gun back in her purse.  
  
Jigen smiled and nodded towards the door. Little Fu happily skipped along behind him. They exited through the front gate, onto the bustling street. Jigen walked around to the door of his rent-a-car, and unlocked it. He sat down and reached over to unlock her door, until he heard her scream.  
  
He pressed his face against the glass trying to see what it was that was making her scream so loudly. She had horror on her face as a man that was once standing beside her, was running away. Jigen looked her over quickly, and noticed that her purse was gone.  
  
"Of all the freakin' things..." Opening the door, he shouted out to her, "Get in!"  
  
Fu charged for the car seat, and Jigen raced down the street. The street thug jumped into a car of his own and sped away.  
  
"Fu, you let that bastard snatch your purse?" said Jigen, through clentched teeth.  
  
"I didn't mean to let it happen," said Little Fu, "We gotta it back, my Marilyn Monroe is in there."  
  
"Stop whining - we'll get it back," Jigen zipped through traffic, trying to keep up with the car in front of them. He reached behind his back and pulled out his Magnum. He handed it her and said, "Here's your first lesson. Roll down your window and shoot the back tire out."  
  
"Why can't you do it?"  
  
Jigen held up his bandaged left hand. His hand said it all.  
  
"I'll try," she said obeying him. She leaned out of the window, aimed the Magnum and shot. Jigen flinched when the back window of the car burst into shards. The car swerved and sped up.  
  
Jigen struggled to keep up with the thugs. "What are you doin'!? I told you to shoot the tire, not the window!"  
  
"I was trying to scare 'em," she admitted.  
  
"Eff tryin' to scare 'em. Do what I told you, Fu."  
  
She leaned out of the window again, and aimed with one eye shut. Her first bullet bounced off the bumper of the car.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered to Jigen.  
  
"Try it again," he told her, much calmer than before.  
  
Once again, she aimed with an eye closed and fired her second bullet. A loud explosion was heard and the car swerved off the road - out of control. Jigen grinned as Fu got back inside of the car, "Not bad for a rookie. Now let's get *your* gun back."  
  
----  
  
"Is that it?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"Not nearly," said Jigen, leaning back in the sofa, "I beat up the punks - Fu threw some punches too - and we got her purse back. After she got her purse back, I took her to an open-air shooting range. After that mishap with the window and the tire, I figured she needed all the teaching she could get..."  
  
----  
  
"First thing's first: Properly holding your gun," instructed Jigen.  
  
Little Fu took out her Ruger and got a firm grip on the trigger and wrapped her hand under the butt of the gun.  
  
"Not bad," the marksman inspected, "It's kinda feminine, though. Fujiko teach you that?"  
  
She nodded with a smile. Jigen continued, "Okay, aim for that blue target right there."  
  
Little Fu propped her elbows on the table and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Hey!" shouted a neighboring man, almost doing target practice.  
  
Jigen looked down to the left. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"That kid shot my target!"  
  
"Say what?" asked Jigen. He looked at her. She grinned wide and chuckled, "Oops. Guess I did, huh?"  
  
He silently fumed, "Just shoot and aim."  
  
Fu did as she was told and another person down to their left yelled at them and complained. "Learn how to shoot, girl!"  
  
"I said I was sorry! Geeze," said Fu leaning down to fire at another target.  
  
"That's it!" said the man from before, "I'm outta here."  
  
Fu clenched her teeth, "He better get outta here, before I target practice on his head!"  
  
"Chill, Fujiko," her godfather ordered, "We'll come back to target practice. Let's go over here and practice your draw."  
  
"My who?"  
  
"Your draw! How quickly and smoothly you can take your gun in and out of it's hoslter is important. It can depend on whether or not you live or die."  
  
"Wow, that's so positive and encouraging, godfather," she grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Go ahead and give it a try," said Jigen removing his hoslter and giving it to her.  
  
Little Fu tied the leather hoslter to her waist. She smoothed her sundress and attemped to draw. She pulled her gun out to hard, tried to spin it around - like she'd seen Jigen done so many times before - and let the Ruger slip between her fingers and hit the ground. Jigen faught the urge to fuss at her.  
  
Fu tried it several more times. The Ruger was covered in dirt and blades of grass. She caught it between her hands, after her spin had failed again, looked up at Jigen and giggled. He frowned.  
  
She spun it for the last time and the gun accidently flew over her shoulder. Jigen and Fu bewilderedly, looked into the air, to see where the gun would land. They watched it as it was heading for a young person's parosol. The gun bounced off it was headed for another person: an elderly woman, who was watching her husband practice. They gasped.  
  
The young thief, ran towards the woman. Jigen watched, "I hope she doesn't tackle her, or do anything stupid."  
  
For Little Fu, everything was moving in slow motion. She jumped and caught the gun, inches away from the elderly woman. The woman spun around and saw her falling to the ground. Then, by miracle, she hit the ground - but she rolled around and jumped back to her feet. All in one swift movement.  
  
"Oh my goodness," gasped the woman.  
  
Jigen ran over to her, "You okay, kid?"  
  
"Yeah..." she replied dusting herself off, "I almost hurt my wrist putting the gun back in it's holster, though."  
  
He blinked at her and looked down at the gun, safely at her side. "When'd you put the gun back in the holster?" marvled Jigen, "I didn't even see it when you did it."  
  
"Excuse me, mate," asked the woman. She looked at Little Fu, "Are you alright, sweetie?"  
  
"Uh... yes ma'am. Are you?"  
  
"I'm fine! You know, you reminded me of that blonde lady in cartoons my grandsons love so much," said the lady.  
  
Fu asked, "Cinderella?"  
  
Jigen questioned as well, "One of the bond girls?"  
  
"Charlie's Angels?"  
  
"Bonnie and Clyde?"  
  
"Bonnie and Clyde!" said Fu, shocked.  
  
"No, no, no. Tinkerbell! Except you're a brunette. Jumping and spinning everywhere. Well, thank you so much, young lady."  
  
The lady's husband called her away, leaving the two in her wake.  
  
"Pretty impressive moves, *Tinkerbell*," said Jigen with a laugh.  
  
Little Fu removed his holster and retrieved her Marilyn, "I dunno... I kinda like that nickname."  
  
----  
  
Lupin asked, "And after that, Jigen started calling you Tinkerbell all the time?"  
  
"Yep," answered his only daughter.  
  
"Aww... that's so cutsey-wutsey!"  
  
"Bite me, Lupin," Jigen countered to his friend.  
  
Fujiko cleared her throat after sipping a little bit of Lupin's wine, "When do we get to the part about the angry kangaroo's?"  
  
"Urgh!" yelled Jigen, snatching his hat over his eyes, "Don't remind me..."  
  
"Like I said before," started Little Fu, "How the whole thing happened... it was kinda funny."  
  
Jigen narrowed his eyes at her, "For like, a split second..."  
  
----  
  
Jigen lit a cigarette, "Well... it's gonna be evening around here soon. I say you've earned your diploma for the day, Tink."  
  
"Cool. Can we relax, now?"  
  
"What? Get dinner or somethin'?" asked Jigen, getting in and starting up his rented car. Little Fu fell into suit as they started driving.  
  
"Not exactly. I mean, I'm hungry, but I wanna see some sights before the day is over."  
  
"Sights? Alright. Seeing how much you fell in love with that fox in Alaska... I'll take you to a wildlife preserve, where you can see some more animals. How's that sound?"  
  
"Like the best idea, yet."  
  
They drove into the outskirts of Sydney and onto the interstate. About thirty minutes later, they arrived to sprawling grasslands, with a tall fence going around the perimeter of it all. After another ten minutes, to go through customs and meet up with a guide, they were inside taking an exclusive tour of the preserve.  
  
So far they'd seen dingo's - wild dogs and wolves, boars, crocodiles, rare birds, and koala bears.  
  
Their guide extended a hand towards a part of the park, that carried nothing but one specific Australlian animal.  
  
"... and this mates, is Kangaroo Country. We have a little over 50 of them here. You guys are welcome to explore while I go and get their food bundles - it's just about feeding time," informed the guide.  
  
"Okay. We'll be right here," said Little Fu.  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
With that, he left. The godfather and goddaughter watched from a safe distance. They hopped in groups and some let their young run free for a while before signaling for them to get back into their mother's pouch. Little Fu marvled at their long swishing tails, that allowed one large kangaroo to hit another. The opposing mammal jumped and used it's tail as a balance, as it kicked it's big feet straight forward. They didn't hit the other kangaroo, he only got intimidated and left.  
  
"This is so awsome. This day has been really fun, Jigen," she said with a grin, spinning her Ruger around and aiming at things, like she'd been doing through half the ride there.  
  
Jigen pretended not to like her compliment and started thinking of his damaged knuckles, "At least it was for one of us."  
  
"Thanks so much for not sending me home!" Then she jumped and embraced him. Jigen rolled his eyes and slowly hugged her back.  
  
"Anytime, Tinkerbell."  
  
She released him and went back to watching the animals. Playing with the gun in her hands, she aimed at one of the animals and put the gun down with a slight giggle. The sun dipped into the horizon, making everything outside a eerie orange and reddish color.  
  
"A little help, here," called the guide.  
  
They turned to see the guide was carrying three really huge bundles of food, wrapped in what looked like, Saran Wrap and string. Little Fu didn't question what they were, she just helped take the food into a clearing. The fearless kangaroo's gathered around them before they were even able to put them down. Fu stopped helping while they carefully set it on the ground.  
  
The kangaroo's leaned into the food, barely making space for Jigen and the guide to get out of their way.  
  
Then out of nowhere, the three bundles of food exploded and little pieces of it flew around. The kangaroo's watched as their meal turned into nothingness. All eyes, human and animal, accusingly flew over to the direction the explosion came from.  
  
Eyes big and round with shock, graced Little Fujiko's face. Her mouth was open, she was speechless, and her Marilyn trembled in her hands. Her voice whispered, "Oops."  
  
Although, everyone was very still, the mass amount of kangaroo's suddenly went angry.  
  
The guide shouted to her and Jigen, "RUN!"  
  
Without a second to spare, the three humans turned and ran for their lives. While the guide ran to the brick and concrete building for a haven, the godpair was left to brave the animals alone.  
  
They ran screaming across the sunset, with a mob of 50 angry kangaroo's hot on their trails.  
  
Jigen shouted over to her, "What the hell were you *friggin'* doing? No, *thinking*?!"  
  
"I was only pretending to aim and shoot!" defending Fu, "I thought my safety was on! Besides, you said I had crappy aim this morning!!"  
  
"Just be quiet and run, Fu!"  
  
----  
  
Lupin was howling with laughter. Fujiko sipped her drink to prevent herself from laughing at their mishap as well. But failed, because she was giggling between sips.  
  
Jigen sighed miserably, "Something told me to just send you back home. As soon as I saw you."  
  
Breathing hard and clamping his side, Lupin the Third told his friend, "Oh, give it up, Jigen. You know if you weren't so old, you'd have about five kids."  
  
"What!?" fumed Jigen.  
  
"He didn't mean it, Jigen," cut in Fujiko.  
  
The teenager asked with a wide smile, "Just like you didn't mean to threaten me with punishments, mommy?"  
  
"No," she snapped, "I *meant* that."  
  
While Fu pleaded with her mother, and Lupin continued to laugh, Jigen thought to himself, 'I've made up my mind. I'll never, ever, *ever* have kids... no matter how attractive the woman.'  
  
----  
  
[ XIII: Frisky Business; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the clumsy gunbunny Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. I'm sorry to the third power, about taking over two months to drop this chapter. I sorta started it, then I changed the intro, then I just didn't wanna finish. But you guys are glad I did, right? What do you think of the 'godpair', Jigen and Little Fu? I've answered a couple of reviews about these two with this chapter.  
  
Plus, the one thing everybody's been so impatient with me about - in the next chapter, Little Fu discovers romance. woot! woot! Here's a hint, it involves a guy (duh) and a very 'dangerously in love' woman (not so duh). lol. There's something to the imagination. 333 ya! Frisky Business is coming along sooner that you think! 


	13. Frisky Business

Little Fu  
  
XIII: Frisky Business  
  
----  
  
178 Months (15 Years Old) [authors note: finally, she's my age! lol]  
  
----  
  
New York, NY - United States Of America  
  
"WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!"  
  
In the middle of a busy intersection in NY, New York, the traffic lights had gone out in a freaky electrical accident... or so everyone was told. Traffic was jammed like crazy, as a little policewoman, in a blue uniform and hat blew her whistle and moved her hands to direct the traffic.  
  
"WHHEEEETTTT!!"  
  
The whistle went off again. Car in the turning lane flew across the intersection.  
  
Suddenly, a little red compact car with white racer stripes was speeding down the empty turning lane. A police car, sirens blaring, was struggling to follow it.  
  
The officer stepped to the side and motioned for the compact car to turn into the right lane of the street. The mustached driver blew his horn in a friendly manner and winked at the policewoman.  
  
She smiled back, but quickly turned her attention back to the police car. He continued to drive just as fast, expecting for the policewoman to give him the right of way. Instead, she blew her whistle loudly and held up her white-gloved palm.  
  
The policecar slammed on brakes. The back of it flew up in a cartoonish manner, rubber burning against the concrete, and slamming back down to the ground with a thud. The driver fumed and leaned out of the window.  
  
"What the hell're you doin', lady!?" screamed Inspector Zenigata.  
  
The policewoman didn't react to his shout, only 'hmph'ed and turned on her heel.  
  
"Hey," he shouted louder, "GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
With the movement of a single hand, cars flew in front of her. Inspector Zenigata screamed when masses of cars sped forward into the lane the compact car had just turned into.  
  
Meanwhile, the compact car with the racer stripes turned into an alley. A huge steel business building on the left and a shopping store on the right. The mustached driver removed his mustache and wig and revealed himself to be none other than Lupin III. He pressed a button, that turned the compact into a drop-top convertible. He got out of the car and quickly changed the liscense plate, then blew his horn five times.  
  
A hand waved from the open window, high above Lupin's head to the business building. Several bags of American money were tossed out of the window. Lupin jumped out of the car, to save them and relocate them to his car trunk.  
  
"Whew," he sighed once the assault of moneybags had come to an end, "You'd think Goemon - the most feared and greatest samurai in the world - could of, at least, cut up less bags."  
  
"I heard that," replied Goemon, who was exiting a door far down the alley.  
  
"Hey man, I heard more compliments in that statement than insults," defended Lupin. "Where'd Jigen run off to?"  
  
"He and Fujiko went to pick up Little Fu from the intersection. They heard about everything on a police scanner and had to go rescue her."  
  
"Everything meaning us knocking the power box out, to Little Fu posing as a traffic cop?"  
  
"Yes, everything."  
  
"Zenigata probably tipped them off. I ran into him while I was making the trip."  
  
They got inside of the car and drove around the block, to get back to their hotel.  
  
----  
  
"You have fun playin' dress up?" teased Jigen. Little Fu got into the back seat of her BMW. Fujiko sped away, leaving the intersection directionless and prone to an accident or two.  
  
"Oh, hush," both mother and daughter told him.  
  
Fujiko eyed her girl from the rearview mirror, "You look a little pale, sweets. Are you okay?"  
  
She pulled off her short, black, curly wig and removed her green contacts. Little Fu leaned back and sighed, "I'm okay."  
  
"You don't sound okay, Tinkerbell," commented Jigen.  
  
Fujiko turned to circle the block and head up to their hotel room.  
  
"I agree. Is there something you want to tell us?"  
  
Little Fu blushed, "Well... I think I'm in trouble...."  
  
"Trouble?" said Fujiko.  
  
"With who?" said Jigen, slightly angry, "We'll take care of it."  
  
She blushed harder and tried to hide her face from them, "I don't want anybody to 'take care of it'."  
  
Jigen frowned, "Huh?"  
  
"Ohh..." whispered Fujiko. She winked at her daughter, "I got cha."  
  
They pulled into the parking lot of the Hilton Hotel. Jigen and Fujiko seemed to be in a rush to get to the room with Lupin and Goemon. On the other hand, Little Fu seemed to take her time strolling down the hallway...  
  
----  
  
"I gotta hand it to us. All these years, and we still make one hell of a team," said Lupin staring at the 10 million large print, green dollars, on the table in front of them.  
  
Fujiko gave herself a refill of the wine, "Shall we toast then? To ourselves." She held the glass out to her comrades.  
  
"Sure," said Goemon getting a glass as well.  
  
"I'll drink to that," commented the marksman, in agreement.  
  
"Spoken like a true self-less lady," chuckled Lupin. He held his glass, too, but then noticed Little Fu was daydreaming in a chair, sorta pushed away from the core of it all.  
  
"Hey, empress, you can get a little glass if want - just this once," he quickly added on.  
  
She blinked and looked over at them with a confused expression, "Huh? Oh, no thank you."  
  
"Fu, are you ill?" asked Goemon, concerned.  
  
Fu replied, "No, why do you ask?"  
  
"If I'm right, I think you just turned down your first and last chances of getting a drink of wine before your eighteenth birthday."  
  
"I know. It's just that I'm not very thirsty right now," she said simply.  
  
"Come to think about it, empress, you've been taking alot of trips to LaLa Land since you got here," pondered Lupin.  
  
"Oh, get off her back, Lupin," in came Fujiko to defend her, "She's 15, I think you're allowed to daydream at that age."  
  
"Really! I say I'm not thirsty and you all jump to conclusions. I'm absolutely fine."  
  
"Fine, huh?" started Jigen. He picked up a wad of cash and held it up to her face, "You haven't said a thing about all this money all day. What do you think of this?"  
  
Little Fu rolled her eyes and answered in a bored and annoyed tone, "It's nice."  
  
The boys stared at her oddly for a moment, before all shouting in unison, "Nice?!"  
  
"That's what she said," spoke Fujiko, sipping her wine - minus the toast.  
  
Little Fu pushed the money out of her face and stood. After a little bit of stretching, she slipped on her shoes and annouced to them, "I'm going out to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon!"  
  
The guys still found themselves unable to speak, after the door closed and gentle humming and footsteps were heard fading away from the room.  
  
"Okay... something is wrong with her. Seriously," whispered Lupin.  
  
"It seems like something's been on her mind, ever since we picked her up from the intersection," Jigen informed his worried buddies.  
  
"You three are so out of touch," scolded Fujiko, putting her wine glass down on a stack of money.  
  
Lupin argued, "We're out of touch? Fuj, you're acting like you don't even notice anything's wrong with her."  
  
"I noticed a long time ago," said Fujiko, turning up her nose, "And I know exactly what's on her mind."  
  
"Well, are you going to keep it to yourself all day, or what?" said Lupin, raising his voice.  
  
"Like she said, she's fine. The only thing more important than money to your little empress right now is a crush."  
  
Jigen and Lupin stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Get outta here," mumbled Jigen.  
  
Lupin gawked, "What... did you - just say?"  
  
Goemon smiled and said, "The heart can grow sick as any other."  
  
"Lupin, nothing is wrong with Fu - like Goemon said, she's just lovesick."  
  
Suddenly angry, Lupin fumed, "And how long has *this* been goin' on?"  
  
"About 5 hours?" replied Fujiko. Lupin sweatdropped and went back to his seat.  
  
"You know who he is?"  
  
"I'm sorry lover, I haven't the slightest clue."  
  
"For some reason... I know for a fact, that this is just the beginning... isn't it?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Jigen lit up a cigarette in silence, while Goemon looked to Fujiko for the answer and she smiled and nodded with a giggle.  
  
Just at that moment, rocks were heard pattering against the hotel window. They all turned and looked at the pebbles banging off the window.  
  
"Well if it ain't Romeo... the kid's right on cue," said Lupin. They all got up and went to the window. They gasped sharply. None of them could believe their eyes. Goemon opened the window and they all hung themselves out of it, in complete and utter shock.  
  
"Hey! Tell that cop to get her butt down here! She can't hide from me!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Fujiko, with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I know she's in there! I followed her car to this hotel! Now tell her to get her ass down here!"  
  
Just then Little Fujiko waltzed into the room, humming. She removed her eyes and looked up at her family halfway leaning out of the window.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Lupin leaned back, "Say, empress, you wouldn't happen to... uh... lean that way, would you?"  
  
"Huh? Dad, what are you talking about? Why's everybody hanging out of the window for?" she walked over and pushed herself to the front and gasped, just as everyone else did previously.  
  
A medium height female, with short blonde hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, and freckles stood staring up at the people in the window. She wore a blue skirt that was a little below the knees and a dark blue tank top.  
  
"Hey! That's her! Get down here now!" screamed the woman outside.  
  
Fu screamed and ducked back into the room, "I don't wanna see her. Guys, make her leave me alone."  
  
"Why should we do that? If she's here to see you, we should just let you two be alone," said Jigen.  
  
The others seemed to agree. Fu blinked at them and began to think. He fathers words came back to her: 'you wouldn't happen to... uh... lean that way, would you?'  
  
She screamed again, "Daddy! I don't have feelings for that broad - or any other broad on Earth! I like boys. And that girl is the last person I wanna see."  
  
They sighed a sigh of relief. Fujiko started, "Well, who is that chick? She demanded that you come down before you got here."  
  
"Mom, that's the trouble I was talking about in the car. I'll explain later," she said going to the window and clearing her throat. She yelled loudly at the girl on the ground, "What do you want?!"  
  
"You, bitch! You're the cop that was patrolling the area. I recognize you even without the black hair and green eyes."  
  
'No, she didn't call me a bitch,' thought Fu. "And just what the heck did I do to offend you?"  
  
"You know what you did! You frisked my fiance' for no damn reason!"  
  
"I did?" she said in a low voice, then remembered, "Oh... that really, really, *hot* guy in black... I didn't see no ring on his finger."  
  
"I'm gonna kill you as soon as you get down here! My baby has been a lovestuck daze with you ever since it happened!"  
  
Fu leaned back from the window and grinned, "Cool."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"If you don't come down here and fight me, right now, I'm gonna report you to the New York Police Department. I'll make you turn in your badge, bitch!"  
  
By now Fu was steaming, "FIRST OF ALL, YOU'RE GONNA STOP CALLING ME A BITCH! AND SECOND, YEAH I GOT YOUR FINE FIANCE'. THIRD, I'M NOT EVEN A REAL FRIGGIN' COP!!" As soon as she spoke the words, she inhaled sharply and slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Lupin and company gasped, the girl down below gasped lightly, and Little Fu was silently wanting to kick herself for spilling out all that information.  
  
The woman below smiled and slowly walked away. Malice in her eyes and directed straight at Little Fujiko.  
  
"So..." said Lupin, "You proudly admit to hitting on her fiance. Then you spill that you're not really a cop. How did you get into this one, empress?"  
  
She walked back over to her chair and pulled it closer to the gang. "Guess I gotta explain this, huh?"  
  
Everyone in the room nodded and proceeded to prepare themselves for her story.  
  
"I was pretending to be a cop on duty while you guys were working inside the bank. I was walking around on the sidewalk, swinging my stick, just minding my own business. Until I saw this tall, *handsome* guy, dressed head to toe in black jay walking. I had to get closer to him and it hit me that I'm a cop! I can stop him and make him think he's in trouble.  
  
"So I did. At the time I didn't realize that woman was waiting for him in a car parked on the curb. Anyways, I stopped him, ruffed him up a bit and slammed him against the hood of her car," said Little Fu - her smile growing wider and her cheeks beginning to turn red, "Again, I didn't know she was even there. If I knew I wouldn't of frisked him so personally."  
  
Jigen asked, "You friggin' frisked him on the hood of that chick's car?!"  
  
"Nice work, sweets. No wonder she hates you," complimented Fujiko.  
  
"Thanks, Mommy. Anyway, when the time came for my original job as a traffic cop to be put in order, I was forced to leave him there stunned. But that whole thing about him being in a lovesick daze with me is new."  
  
"That sounds like Lupin's aftermath," commented Goemon.  
  
"It sure does, doesn't it?" said Lupin, beaming.  
  
"I'm so proud of my baby girl," said Fujiko extending her arms out to her. Little Fu accepted the light hug and the European way of two-cheek kissing.  
  
"Hope you'll be proud of the ass kicking that girl wants to give Tinkerbell, too," Jigen started.  
  
Fujiko frowned, "She won't lay a hand on her."  
  
"Exactly," said Fu, "I'm not even worried. Now, let's go out and start shopping! I might see him again... hopefully."  
  
----  
  
Thirty Minutes Later...  
  
Inside of a mall, they had split up. Little Fu went with Fujiko and Lupin went with the boys. So far, the girls had been shopping and browzing in 8 different stores.  
  
They went inside of a perfume shop in a department store. Fujiko picked up another bottle of Chanel #5, while Little Fu was looking for a new scent to be her signature fragrant.  
  
Bending down to sniff a bottle of Ralph Lauren For Women, a saleslady walked up. She smiled and Fu rose to speak to her. The saleslady opened her mouth, but was suddenly at a loss for words. Gasping at air, Little Fu gasped as well, and watched the lady slowly fall to her sleeping death.  
  
"Oh.. crap. Mooommmm!!" she screamed.  
  
Fujiko, who was standing at another counter across from her, jumped and almost dropped the bottle of Chanel #5 she was about to purchase.  
  
"Fujiko, what's wrong?" said her mother.  
  
Shaking, Fu pointed behind the counter. Her mom leaned over and covered her mouth.  
  
"How'd this happen?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I bend down to smell this, she came over - opened her mouth to talk and then she just didn't. She fell to the floor and died."  
  
Fujiko looked around and saw people were beginning to try and gather at the source of the scream. She quickly bent over the top of the counter and squinted her eyes at the dead woman lying on the floor. Fujiko, quickly jumped back and begin to scurry away from the scene - unnoticed.  
  
Outside of the department store, Fujiko grabbed her daughter's hand and whispered to her, "That woman was poisioned to death by an arrow. It shot her in the throat."  
  
She whispered back, "But who did it?"  
  
"I don't know. We need to find the guys and get out of here."  
  
After struggling through the crowds of people, they went back outside of the mall and was about to get inside of the car, until they heard the boys calling out to them.  
  
"Hey! Girls, wait up," called out Lupin. Jigen and Goemon followed closely behind him. They stood in the middle of the parking lot waiting for the guys to catch up. The girls tried to supress their trembling.  
  
"Did you hear about that freak accident in Macy's?" asked Jigen.  
  
"We were there when it happened," whispered Little Fu.  
  
Goemon asked, "Why are you whispering?"  
  
"Cause we didn't see who did it," informed Fujiko - heading towards the car as an indication that they might wanna leave, "We might be caught on camera."  
  
"Well, then in that case - let's get the hell outta here," said Lupin going over to the passengers side of the BMW.  
  
While Fujiko fumbled with the keys, Goemon's zen senses picked up a slight noise.  
  
'Somebody just cocked a machine gun,' he thought. Goemon looked up and caught eyes with Jigen and Lupin.  
  
Suddenly, Goemon yelled, "Get down!"  
  
He grabbed Little Fu and pulled her to the concrete ground. Lupin slid across the hood of the car, grabbed Fujiko, and yanked her towards the ground as well.  
  
In a matter of seconds, bullets were spraying all over the area. The glass of the BMW shattered into pieces, and other bullets became lodged into the steel door and hood. The tires of the car went flat and more bullets pinged off of the hubcaps.  
  
Then what seemed like forever, stopped. The everything stopped and Goemon heard already distant footsteps make themselves even more scarce.  
  
"It's safe," he whispered. Everyone eased themselves upward.  
  
"Hey!! Phony Five-O!!" came a painfully familiar voice.  
  
Lupin whispered, "It's that girl from earlier."  
  
Little Fu, instantly furiated, jumped up and stood her ground, "What, ya insecure bitch??!!"  
  
The enemy shouted, "You stole my love!! Now I'm gonna make you pay - by giving me your life! This is just the beginning, you phony cop!!"  
  
"Give her my life?" repeated Fu.  
  
The gang then watched her hold up a grenade bomb. They gasped, turned away from the car and begin running. Running as fast as they could possibly go.  
  
She pulled the key and threw it. Lucky for the family, it landed inside of the BMW, through a busted window.  
  
Once they were at a safe distance, they peered back at the lonely BMW. Fujiko gasped the loudest though, when the grenade went off inside of it. It jumped into the air and any remaining glass exploded. Along with the car doors, the hood and the trunk - all of which were blown off and away by the bomb.  
  
They all skittered along the concrete pavement, making big clanking noises whenever they hit the ground.  
  
Lupin, Fujiko, Jigen, Goemon, and Little Fu were awe-stricken. Shoppers in the mall wondered outside. While they gasped, pointed and stared, the gang just stood there. Unable to utter a single word.  
  
----  
  
2 Hours Later...  
  
It's taken them all just that long to escape the police, ambulances, to get Fujiko to stop mourning over the loss of her luxury BMW, and walk all the way back to the hotel.  
  
Once they were inside, everyone - minus Goemon, collasped and complained of their agony.  
  
Lupin set his feet in a hot bucket of water, while his daughter and lover prefered to rub their pain away. Jigen let his hang out of the window.  
  
"This is gonna get dangerous, empress. Real fast," said Lupin sinking deeper into his bucket of water.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," mumbled Fu, "But that broad's got a real problem. Dad, she actually trying to kill me, cause I felt her fiance' up."  
  
"You're trying to make that sound as if it were a minor offense, Little Fu," added Goemon, who had removed his sandals long ago.  
  
She pouted, "I know it's not... It's just - c'mon! I'm too cute to actually kill. And that's just *one* hot guy. Imagine the rest of the world's supply I haven't had the chance to sample yet."  
  
"Yanno, maybe I should kill you. Then you won't have to sample anything," said Lupin, growing cross.  
  
Fu smiled an ear-to-ear grin, while Fujiko giggled.  
  
"Lupin, lover, it's just like you said, 'I know for a fact, that this is just the beginning'," reminded Fujiko.  
  
He sighed and sunk even lower, "I was hoping you'd forgot about that."  
  
"She's in trouble. Real trouble this time. So all we have to do is think of a way to get rid of that little blonde and jealous brat, before she tries to get rid of Little Fu."  
  
"But how?" asked Jigen from the window, "She's obviously got some dangerous backup with her. Machine guns, poisioned darts, those aren't things you leave lying around the house."  
  
"Jigen's got a good point," acknowledged the gentleman thief, "If we can find out who's really helping her run this thing, we'll already be a step ahead."  
  
"Why don't you just try and get her put in jail?" Goemon suggested.  
  
The gang blinked and exchanged thoughtful expressions. Lupin shrugged, "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Cause Inspector Zenigata's still creeping around the city," Fujiko said.  
  
"Pops? He's no problem at all," said Lupin, "Empress, could you get me a sheet of paper and a pen? I think I've got a real plan forming here."  
  
"Do I have to?" she whined.  
  
"Hm?" Lupin looked over at her. She was rubbing her feet with tears in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Well then, in that case, crawl over to it."  
  
----  
  
Inspector Zenigata walked the crowded streets of New York City. Even at night time they were packed from left to right with people. Including the particularly pretty lady that was running straight towards him!  
  
Her short dark curls, bounced around her face and her gray eyes sparkled. Her matching gray jumpsuit outlined one heck of a body and her heels only added to the sex appeal.  
  
He swerved to the left to avoid running into her, just in case she wasn't heading for him and it was just his imagination. But she shouted instead, "You! Stop!"  
  
"Who, me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you. Aren't you the fabulous, internationally known Inspector Zenigata? The one who works for INTERPOL?"  
  
He blushed and held his head up high in pride, "Why, yes ma'am. I'm Inspector Zenigata. What can I do for you?"  
  
"You have to help me po-uh... inspector!" said the woman.  
  
Inspector Zenigata put a crease in his brow and frowned slightly, "What's wrong?"  
  
"My name is Victoria and I need your help. My daughter, her name is Foni - rhymes with Toni, has a hitwoman after her," declared the woman lowering her voice considerably. "My husband and his brothers are outside of New York, right now. They're in a fight with her. My husband knew you were in town, and he told me to go and find you. Oh, inspector, you have to help us! My daughter... my little girl may be killed if she gets away."  
  
With grave seriousness he replied, "Don't worry, ma'am. You just give me the directions and I'll head out there and help your husband take this woman down. I'll call for backup too, so they'll be ready to get this woman behind bars as soon as possible."  
  
"Oh, thank you, so much inspector!"  
  
"Thank me later, miss. Just get in the squad car!"  
  
----  
  
"Stop right here! She's heavily armed, you don't want her to see us, yet," yelled Fujiko, in disguise as Victoria.  
  
Inspector Zenigata got out of the car and looked over the scene. Two sides were fighting with firearms in a wooded area. A young woman, dressed in black leather - from head to toe - with blonde hair, lavender hair and freckles, was shooting a machine gun from a large artillery of firearms. She was perched behind a large boulder. The trees her only backdrop.  
  
About 35 feet behind her, were three men. All wielding firearms as well, trying to shoot back at the young woman. The only thing between the two sides was a big grassy clearing.  
  
"Wow... that's one hell of a hitwoman," exclaimed Zenigata. He had been on many a case before Lupin III was on the scene. Several involving the mafia and hitmen, but never had he seen a hitwoman so persistant and determined. She was ready to take down three men - equally equiped against her, in order to get to her target.  
  
"Don't congratulate her," said Victoria.  
  
"I'm not," Zenigata said back, "It's just amazing, that's all. Good thing I called back-up after all. She doesn't look like the kind to go to jail nice and easy."  
  
"When is backup going to get here," asked Victoria - annoyed by his foolish, outloud thinking.  
  
"It'll be about five more minutes."  
  
"My Foni doesn't have, five more minutes. Get your butt out there and do something, inspector!"  
  
"Who do you think you're talkin' to, lady?" asked Zenigata, in a huff.  
  
"You!" said Victoria. Then she put her hand on his back and shoved him out of their hiding place. He rolled down a grassy hill and landed smack down in the middle of the clearing. Between the hitwoman and the men trying to protect the daughter.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the hitwoman. "Get outta the way, before I have to bust you, too!"  
  
"You're not gonna bust anybody!" shouted a man from the opposite side (Lupin, in a fake voice and costume).  
  
"Try me!!"  
  
"Wait one damn second!!" shouted Zenigata over their bickering.  
  
The hitwoman produced two grenade bombs, "Second's over! Duck or die!"  
  
Pulling the pin in the both of them she tossed them into the air with a curve. Zenigata and the family behind him both screamed. One landed right in front of Zenigata and the other landed in front of Little Fu - who was tucked behind the boulder the guys were ducking behind. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her dark haired disguise suited her.  
  
She looked up when she heard a clank by her feet. Raising her head, she screamed almost immediately, "GAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"I got it," declared Goemon (disguised, also), who took out his katana and diced the offending piece of weaponry. Goemon slid his katana back into it's sheath with a metal click, and the grenade instantly burst into confetti.  
  
Fu sat there, with a chibi expression and poked a piece of the bomb that landed by her butt. She sighed deeply, with a hand resting over her heart.  
  
Meanwhile, Zenigata got up and ran for cover towards the family's shield of a boulder. The grenade went off with a firey explosion. The grass between began to flare.  
  
The hitwoman screamed, "Phony! You better not be alive over there!"  
  
'She really is a hitwoman out to get this kid,' thought Zenigata. As he ducked beside the man who was reloading their machine guns (Jigen, and guess what - he's in disguise, too). He caught sight of the target, 'Foni'. He noted that she was pretty... in a painfully familiar way...  
  
"Oh, she's alive! And you better stop this bull *now*. Or else!" shouted the same man, who was provoking her from before.  
  
"Or else what!!??"  
  
Zenigata stood up when he noticed her heard a familiar chopping sound in the air. "Or else, I'm gonna turn you over to the police, hitlady! So freeze, cause you're already under arrest!!"  
  
She stood there with a blank expression. She blinked and looked up towards the air. A helicopter was moving in over the perimeter with amazing speed. A rope dropped from the helicopter and dangled mere feet away from flame. Inspector Zenigata's backup bomb-rushed the 'hitwoman'. Who was still just standing there in a confused daze. The police confiscated her weapons, put her in handcuffs, and read her her rights.  
  
As the rights were being read she suddenly got back with reality and began shouting, "But I'm not a hitwoman! I'm not! This must be some kinda trick! I just wanna make that phony over there pay... but not in a bad way. She knows what she did to me! She does! Let me go!!"  
  
Lupin tapped his friends on the shoulder and nodded towards the hill, where Fujiko was still waiting for them to make their grand dissapearance.  
  
"Let's get outta here," he said, taking Little Fu's hand.  
  
----  
  
"The jury has declared you guilty. You are sentenced to 10 to 15 years in The New York State Penitentary for attemped homocide," said the judge in the extremely packed courtroom. He slammed his mallet on the stand, "Court adjourned."  
  
Little Fu's hitwoman screamed and shouted as she was dragged away by the police to start her jailtime.  
  
Lupin chuckled and elbowed her, "She'll find herself a nice, new fiance where she's goin'."  
  
Fu giggled, while Fujiko slapped him on the arm. Lupin pretended to be hurt and pouted at Fujiko. She pushed him away from her, "Down boy. Little Fu, let's head out. Jigen and Goemon are waiting for us outside."  
  
"Okay," she said hopping up.  
  
As they walked down the aisle, Little Fu scanned the audience as they begin to leave, as well. Then she gasped and froze in her tracks.  
  
Fujiko bumped into her and Lupin ran full on into Fujiko's backside. Fujiko turned bright red, spun around and smacked Lupin to the ground. His legs flew up and twitched in the air. Fujiko turned back around to speak to her daughter, "What's wrong, sweets?"  
  
"It's him," she whispered.  
  
Fujiko traced where her gaze was going and she gasped and smiled with a giggle. A tall, handsome, man with dark curls, dressed in black was looking at Little Fu with interest.  
  
"Ooo... he's a looker," murmured Fujiko to her daughter, "I take it that he's the one?"  
  
"Oh, yea... excuse me for a moment, mother," said Fu gliding over to him.  
  
"Take your time," said Fujiko, reaching down to grab Lupin by the collar and dragged him towards the exit...  
  
----  
  
[ XIV: Diamonds Are A Girl's Worst Enemy; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the currently flirtin' Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. So give it up? Was this a good chappy, or not? I thought it was pretty interesting. A good turn from the typical.  
  
The next one has, like, a hundred twists and turns in it. The name sure does make you think it's gonna be different. And it features your favorite hater, Marie-Alix. In the meanwhile, keep cool and always review! Holla back for Chapter 14! 


	14. Diamonds Are A Girl's Worst Enemy

[author's note: THIS IS NOT A MARY-SUE!]  
  
Little Fu  
  
XIV: Diamonds Are A Girl's Worst Enemy  
  
----  
  
190 Months (16 Years Old)  
  
----  
  
Paris, France  
  
"Absolutely, not! Change clothes, Little Fu - right now!" declared Lupin. He'd jumped up, out of his seat and was ranting like a lunatic in the middle of a very prestigious Parisian dress shop.  
  
"Lupin, sit down," said Fujiko, "You're embarassing us."  
  
Lupin slammed down in his seat in a huff. He folded his arms across his chest with an attitude. The other customers stared for a moment, but went back to their shopping.  
  
"I like this dress," said Fu, admiring herself in the mirror. "I'd be the total envy of every girl at that party!"  
  
Her dress was indeed very glamorous. It was a pale yellow, form-fitting, halter dress. Her back was exposed and half of her left leg, because a very high slit was on that side. It glittered and sparkled all over. All she needed was her crystal birthday pumps and the matching glitter yellow gloves.  
  
Little Fu spun around in a full circle, then held her long brown hair up off her shoulders.  
  
"This dress... it's perfect. The more I look at it, the more I like it, mom," she called over her shoulder. Fujiko smiled and went over to her. She inspected the slit and then the halter.  
  
"Very pretty," she said. Fujiko winked at her daughter in the mirror.  
  
"You can forget it," Lupin exclaimed again. "Not even Marie-Alix would wear something so... so..."  
  
Fu asked, "Gorgeous?"  
  
Fujiko asked, "Sexy?"  
  
"Original?" added Fu.  
  
"Revealing!" Lupin said.  
  
"Oh hush, Lupin," sighed Fujiko, turning her attention back to Fujiko. "Knowing Marie-Alix... she would probably be wearing even less than this."  
  
"Say, a sparkly tube top and chiffon skirt with lace-up boots?" suggested Little Fu.  
  
"Sounds just like her," agreed Fujiko.  
  
"I don't care what the other girls are wearing to that party, this girl is *not* wearing *that* dress. I mean it!"  
  
----  
  
Fu waved her mother and father off as she strutted up to the mansion in her pale yellow dress. She swung her little pale yellow purse as her pumps clicked on the ceramic walk way.  
  
She was headed to Marie-Alix's Coming Out Party. Her invite had been especially signed by the guest of honor:  
  
'you don't have to bring me a present; you looking half descent is present enough for me!  
  
-marie'  
  
Of course, she shredded the invite after she transfered the important information onto a cocktail napkin. She could care less that Marie was having a fabulous birthday party, celebrating that she was finally 16-years-old. Fu came because she'd heard that her other best friend, Lacienca, was invited as well. They always had fun together. Plus, dressing up would be a fabulous bonus!  
  
Or so, she hope it would be fun....  
  
----  
  
25 Minutes Later...  
  
Fu had finally found Lacienca. She was wearing a shimmering blue party dress that showed much leg and much clevage. They were having a pretty good night just poking fun at the other kids at the party. The boys that kept eyeing them weren't too bad lookin' either.  
  
Screw, Marie and her 'coming out'.  
  
"Speak of the devil," whispered Lacienca to Fu.  
  
"She's headed this way, isn't she?"  
  
"Definately," said Lacienca, upping the rest of her wine. Little Fu did the same and spun around on her heels. Lacienca's dark brown curls bounced around her face. They both gasped when they laid eyes on Marie-Alix for the first time that night.  
  
She was wearing a long pink dress. A strapless dress with corset styled strings in the back, with high slits on both sides, and corset styled, pink, arm warmers that matched the dress. Her pink, strappy, 3 inch stiletto's spoke volumes to every male in the room.  
  
"Hello, girls. I knew you two would show up to my Coming Out party," said Marie-Alix, "So... how do you like it so far?"  
  
"The party itself is boring," announced Lacienca. "But I gotta give props to person who did your mailing list."  
  
Four very handsome Parisian boys stalked past the girls, talking amoungst each other. Little Fu licked her lips and Lacienca hummed, 'Mmm, mmm...' as they turned their heads to watch them walk away.  
  
"At least you like something," said Marie - unfazed by her insult. "Oh! I almost forgot. Did you two see the newest collectors item in my set, yet?"  
  
They exchanged glances. "Nope," said Fu, "Why don't you show us, Marie? We know you're dying too, even if we would of said yes."  
  
"You would of been lying if you'd said yes, my dear Fujiko-Mignon. Because this new gem isn't in the set. It's on my finger."  
  
"Huh?" asked the girls in unison.  
  
"Prepare to be dazzled, ladies," announced Marie.  
  
She pulled her arm out from behind her back. Then, held out her hand and wiggled her fingers. Lacienca and Little Fu gasped in total amazement. On her ring finger was the biggest pink colored diamond ring they'd ever saw. It captured the light and twinkled it back with a pink tint. It was as if the diamond was wearing rose tinted shades.  
  
"That's... that's..." stuttered Lacienca.  
  
"That's gorgeous," finished Fu.  
  
"I know! And it's all mine. The best birthday present... eva - if I do say so myself," said Marie, pulling her hand back to her side. "Well, if you don't mind, I have many more guests to brag to. Help yourself to the wine and try not to drool over all the fine boys. There'll only be more to come!"  
  
As she walked away in her pink bubble she looked over her shoulder and spoke to them, "Laci... love the dress - very model and very latino chic."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"Fu... love yours too - but I expected better than those Cinderella shoes with a fabo dress like that. For shame, girlfriend."  
  
"Why you-" exclaimed Fu. Laci grabbed her around the waist in order to hold her back.  
  
"Easy, girl. You know she just said that to tick you off. It's her birthday and she knows she can do whatever she wants before midnight."  
  
Fu straightened up and turned her nose to the air, "Well... it's her party. And I could make her cry if I wanted to."  
  
----  
  
A month later in Kyoto, Japan.  
  
Goemon flipped through the most current issue of the newspaper, while Fujiko was out shopping and the boys were playing pool. Little Fu was doing her first solo scheme in England. She'd been there for a week already and Lupin was trying not to loose his mind without knowing her every whereabouts.  
  
Goemon rose from his spot on the floor in his room and walked into the living room, with Lupin and Jigen.  
  
He kicked back for a moment - half listening and half-reading. Listening to Lupin curse whenever he missed the holes and ramble about the girls and his money and Jigen chuckle when Lupin got cross.  
  
Jigen struck a striped green ball into the corner pocket. Lupin was talking about Little Fu again, "Say, when *is* Tink suppose to get back?"  
  
"Tomorrow if she doesn't miss her plane shopping, or something female like that," said Lupin - happy Jigen was saying more than the occasional grumble or laugh.  
  
Goemon's eyes widened and he made a small sound of shock in his throat. He quickly scanned through the story under his eyes, "Uhh... Lupin? I don't think she'll be back anytime soon."  
  
They looked up. Lupin asked, "What do you mean, buddy?"  
  
"Take a look at this," replied Goemon, folding the paper over and holding up to them.  
  
Lupin and Jigen read the headline and gasped:  
  
'English Bachelor Engaged To Crime Princess With One-Of-A-Kind Pink Diamond Ring'  
  
"I don't believe this," shouted Lupin taking the newspaper from Goemon. "Engaged! What the hell is Little Fujiko thinking!?"  
  
Jigen read deeper into the story and whistled low, "She was thinking about that ring. Check this out: 'The diamond in her engagement ring is the size of a moth ball. It's natural pink tinted color is estimated to be worth 126.5 million dollars alone. Quadruple that of a white diamond of the same size.' I bet Fu's only in that to get away with the ring. She's pulling one of her mama's moves on us!"  
  
Lupin balled the paper together between clenched fists. "Not for long. Anybody care to join me on yet another trip to jolly ol' England?"  
  
----  
  
London, England  
  
"How do you fair with the instant fame, Mignon?" asked Sir Chad Richmond, the english bachelor that had proposed to Little Fu 48 hours before she was to leave for Japan. In any other circumstances she would of turned him down... or better yet, tell him she was coming back and never return - breaking his heart like a true playerette.  
  
But once she laid eyes on that beautiful ring - she first thought of Marie-Alix and her ring. They looked painfully similar. Then she told herself that it couldn't possibly be the same ring. 'It's definately bigger than hers,' thought Fu as he slid it on her finger. She was sold once she saw how perfect it looked on her hand. Although, him demanding she have sex with him to keep the ring in the nuptials wasn't anywhere near Fu's train of thought, she said, 'Why the heck not?' and slept with him to keep it for good.  
  
It didn't hurt either that he was young and stinkin' rich with a face any girl had to admit was killer handsome.  
  
She nodded at him, as they strolled up the walkway towards his mini mansion - hand in hand. "As long as the newspapers keep calling me a 'Crime Princess'... I don't mind instant fame at all."  
  
They chuckled and a blonde curl fell onto Chad's forehead. Fu sighed as he opened the door to the mini mansion for her. Little Fu walked inside and watched Chad lock the door.  
  
"I never thought you'd be bold enough to pull the moves on us," called a voice behind them.  
  
"What the-" started Chad, spinning around. But he froze to a stop when he felt a pistol being pressed against his forehead.  
  
"Daddy!" shouted Little Fujiko.  
  
"Don't 'daddy' me, little girl. Just when I think you've learned your lesson from your last screw up - then you go and pull some scheme you read about in your mother's diary. I'm sick of it young lady! Say goodbye to the sucker, get my moneybag and come home," ordered Lupin.  
  
There were several loud cries of agony coming from the hallway. A signature 'ha!' and the sound of wooden sandles clanking against the tiled floor. Goemon walked into the room and secured his sword in his sheath.  
  
"Those are my guards," complained Chad to Goemon - giving him the evil eye. Goemon only stared back, equally evil.  
  
"Those *were* your guards," corrected Goemon with a small smirk.  
  
"Godfather," cried Little Fu, in triumph.  
  
He looked at her, "Don't even."  
  
"Darn it," she mumbled. She shrugged and declared, "Well, it was worth a try."  
  
Chad looked back and forth between the men, then to Fu, "What is going on? Who are these people, Mignon?"  
  
"Mignon?" asked Jigen and Goemon. Jigen asked, "Who's Mignon?"  
  
"I'm Mignon," said Fu waving her arms up-and-down comically, "And Chad, this is my Dad, Lupin III and my Godfathers, Jigen and Goemon."  
  
"Mignon?" repeated Lupin, "Ooohhhh... so he's on a middle-name basis, huh? What have yoouuuu two been doing? Hugging? Kissing?"  
  
Chad rolled his eyes and sighed, "We've been doing alot more than kissin'." Chad eyed Jigen and swatted the gun away from his temple, "And get that thing away from me!"  
  
"More than kissing?" asked Goemon incredulously.  
  
"Fu did you sleep with him!?" questioned Jigen quite loudly.  
  
"Did you have to bring that up?" asked Fu to Chad. Chad answered, "Mignon, let the truth be known."  
  
"Let it be known if I wanna get mobbed!"  
  
Jigen exclaimed, "You did... you slept with him!"  
  
"Unfortunately... yes. But, c'mon, your grandma would of slept with him for this ring!" she said holding up her hand so they could see.  
  
The guys gasped and caught sight of the coveted ring for the first time. The diamond was everything the newspaper said it was and more. It threw a shiny pink glint at everything in the room. It didn't hurt that it was extremely big either.  
  
"Gorgeous," sighed Goemon.  
  
"Hell yeah," Jigen said.  
  
"It's... gonna make me rich," thought Lupin, eyeing the ring with a locked stare.  
  
Fujiko made a face, "Make you rich?"  
  
"Who am I kiddin'? It's gonna make me rich-*er*," said Lupin, correcting himself.  
  
Fu pulled her arm behind her back, "I was referring to the 'you' part. This ring belongs to me. I snabbed it fair and square, Dad!"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a dowry before?" the gentleman thief asked, "It's a gift from the groom to the wife's family. That ring is obviously apart of the dowry. Meaning it's mine."  
  
"You wish - ain't no dowry in these wedding plans," shouted Little Fu.  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Jigen rolled his eyes, "Can you two stop argueing long enough to figure out what we're gonna do about Sir Pretty Boy, over there?"  
  
"Please don't think, you might hurt yourself," mumbled Chad.  
  
"What was that?" started Jigen.  
  
Goemon crossed the room, where the fuming pairs of people were about to face off. Lupin vs. Little Fu and Jigen vs. Sir Chad. Goemon pulled out his sword and held it between the opponents. They all stopped bickering and looked down at him.  
  
"The sun will be going down in a few hours. We'll settle these disputes in the morning," he announced - then held the tip of katana at Chad's throat. "You, fix us some rooms."  
  
Chad eyed the sword, then Goemon's intense stare and swallowed hard, "Of course."  
  
----  
  
Early The Next Morning...  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!"  
  
All the boys in the house jumped out of their sleep and ran upstairs. Lupin had made Chad sleep in the living room, a whole staircase away from his daughter. And right now, she was screaming her head off about something. Goemon pushed ahead and slashed the door into three pieces. The guys gasped.  
  
Standing on one side of the room was a woman - one nobody recognized - dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit with dark blue biker gloves. She was also wielding a sword and a pistol. Her steely glare led to Little Fu. She was on the opposite side of the room wrapped in a white bathrobe. Her pretty brown eyes bore into the mystery lady.  
  
The only thing between them was the small glass coffee table, at the foot of the bed.  
  
Suddenly, like lightening, both females lunged for the table. They're hands almost smashed through the glass top. Then they froze and began staring at each other again. But their hands were on something on the table.  
  
Lupin and co. realized what it was they lunged for: the pink diamond ring.  
  
No one knew what the strange woman was capable of so they just stood there. Watching. Completely rigid.  
  
Little Fu pulled her arm towards her. The ring clawed beneath her fingernails. The opposing woman's hand on top of hers, trying to pry it out. The woman didn't let go, she allowed her arm to be yanked across the table.  
  
Then the woman yanked her arm back, catching Fu off-guard and leaning in towards the center. Then the ordeal repeated itself. Fu pulled, then the woman pulled. The ladies leaned in towards each others faces - hardened expressions.  
  
Mystery lady said clearly, "Give me this ring."  
  
The crime princess replied, "Like hell I will."  
  
"Give it to me... or I'll cut your fingers off," shouted the woman.  
  
In a blink, she slid her arabic curved sword out of it's sheath and slammed it's blade to the table. It impaled through the glass, causing it to explode out all over the floor. Fu screamed again and yanked her hand back, seconds away from being fingerless. Fu jumped from the floor and took several steps backwards. One because, she could kill her with that thing! Two because, she didn't want to get cut by a stray piece of glass.  
  
The strange woman fished the ring from the broken debris and stepped away from the table, as well.  
  
Out of nowhere, like a knife cutting the silence, Little Fu and Lupin shouted to Goemon, "Don't let her get away!!"  
  
Goemon blinked, "Oh." Jigen raised his gun and fired, but the woman ducked and kept going. Then the G-man was off, but it was too late. The woman had dashed across the master bedroom and leaped out of the patio window she'd entered in.  
  
Goemon peered over the patio railing. She was gone - just that quick. And she didn't leave a single sign of where she could of possibly gone to. He returned to the room, shaking his head when all gazes fell upon him.  
  
"She's long gone."  
  
"Dammit!" sweared Lupin, "How could this happen to the ring? How could we have let someone steal it? And an assassin at that!"  
  
Little Fu exhaled, allowing herself to breathe again. Chad crossed the room and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered. She felt a void and a weightlessness to her hand without that pretty hunk of rock holding it down.  
  
"I guess this is all coming full circle," he said again.  
  
"What did you say?" questioned Fu, loudly. All eyes were on Sir Chad, now.  
  
"There's something I should of told you about that ring, Mignon," exhaled Chad.  
  
Fu brushed his hand off her shoulder, "Go on."  
  
"You see... it wasn't mine," he said slowly.  
  
Silence seeped into the room. Chad could feel the icey stares on him. Fu chuckled and looked away, feeling absolute rage flood into her face and body.  
  
"So you're telling me, that you stole the ring?"  
  
"Yes," replied Chad.  
  
Little Fu rolled her robe sleeves up to her elbows, then she spun around and punched Chad in the jaw.  
  
Lupin and the boys inhaled hard through clenched teeth. They heard the crack of the impact of Fu's hit. "That had to hurt," said Jigen.  
  
He stumbled backwards and immediately brought his hand to his face. Chad exclaimed, "Damn, you got a mean right hook!"  
  
Little Fu grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him towards her, while she barked, "And I'm gonna have a mean right foot up your ass if you don't tell me where you stole that ring!!"  
  
"Calm down," pleaded Chad, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I'll calm down when you spill. Now! Or do you want me to hit you again," threatened the little brunette.  
  
Chad raised his hands, "I'll spill, whatever you what to know."  
  
"Who'd you snab this ring from? Only a person with long money could send an assassin to track us down and steal it back. Who is he?"  
  
"She," corrected Chad, "A Parisian girl with a love for jewels. Marie-Alix-"  
  
"Losiel," finished Fu. She released Sir Chad. He shook his shoulders, "If you knew why'd you ask?"  
  
"Cause I should of followed my gut when I first saw it. That's a one-of-a-kind ring and I saw Marie with it. How could you do this to me?" she directed towards Chad.  
  
He looked shocked, "You? What about me? You're the one who only agreed cause you wanted the ring all to yourself."  
  
"Well, fine! Be a jerk about it. You stole it first and you know it - trying to pin this crap on me... the engagement's off. As if I needed to even say it."  
  
Chad shrugged, half relieved, "That's cool."  
  
Fujiko smiled and turned towards the door. But Chad added, "I think you came better when you saw the ring, anyway."  
  
Her face flamed from embarrassment. She stalked back over to him and jabbed him in his eye. Little Fu ducked beside his writhering frame - clutching his eye - as he lay on the floor, "At least something made me come. Punk."  
  
"Ready to go back to Paris?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be," she said springing up into the air.  
  
"Good because, I'll take you Paris to get your revenge - again - on Marie-Alix. For a small price, of course!"  
  
----  
  
8 Hours Later...  
  
"Coming, coming... for cryin' out loud," said Marie-Alix. She scurried over to the front door. Her grandmother was crashing at her mansion and her parents had stuck her with elder-sitting (as she was beginning to call it, since her grandmother wasn't a baby). Besides, she was sorta in a good mood. The movie she rented was interesting. Plus, the assassin that she'd assigned to England to get her diamond ring back had come through for her.  
  
She placed her big bowl of popcorn on the couch. Twisting the key, she opened the door with a grin, "Bon... oh, shit."  
  
In front of her stood Little Fu, Lupin, Jigen and Goemon. Marie often called them her entourage. But not today. They'd suddenly became the undertakers - especially Fu.  
  
"Bonjour, this trick!" Shouted Fu before she lunged straight for Marie-Alix. Marie gasped and ducked. Fu arm flew right over her head. The guys let themselves in and took a seat on the couch. Marie barely had enough time to look over her shoulder. Because just as quickly as she'd ducked, Little Fu had wrapped her arm around her neck, from behind. A classic headlock.  
  
Jigen picked up the bowl of popcorn and welcomed himself to it. Lupin and Goemon stole fistfulls of it as well as they watched Fu drag Marie around the living room - still in the headlock. Marie grunted and yelped, while Fu jerked her body around.  
  
"You're not gettin' out of this one - you spoiled, princess bitch," Little Fu told her enemy as she kneeled and snatched her body down to a oak wood table.  
  
"Not quite, amie," she said, grabbing Little Fu's hair and cupping her fingers roughly around the back of her head, and slamming it down towards the table. Her head banged against the table with a vibrating thud. Her eyes widened and dilated. Fu screamed and released Marie. She held her forehead with both hands, gasping and howling in pain.  
  
Lupin flinched and said a short prayer for his daughter. "This is gettin' good... better than a movie," said Jigen, passing the bowl to Goemon, who ate some of the popcorn slowly. Not wanting to choke if something drastic and shocking happened.  
  
Marie stood, not wasting anytime and grabbed Fujiko's hair again. She dragged her away from the table and into the middle of the floor. Marie straddled Little Fu and held her fists above her head, as if to bang them into her skull. But Fu quickly recoiled from her head wound and grabbed Marie's wrist - simply inches away from her. She began to thrash her arms from left to right to release herself from Fu's strong grip.  
  
"Let me go!" shouted Marie.  
  
"Give up first," said Little Fu.  
  
'Give up?' thought she, 'Losiel's never give up!' She yelled, "In your dreams."  
  
"No... in yours," grunted Fu. She released Marie and punched her square in the nose. Now it was Marie's turn to hold her face, gasping and howling in pain. Fu grabbed her hip and tossed her to the side. Marie-Alix rolled onto her back, holding her nose.  
  
"You... you... I think my nose might be bleeding," shreiked the Parisian teen.  
  
"Good," mumbled Fu standing and brushing herself off - her back to the guys. They were still watching intently, as if it were a tv show.  
  
Marie wedged an eye open and saw where she was standing. She thought to herself, 'Just stay right where you are standing, Fujiko-Mignon.' She sat up slowly and sighed deeply, "My face hurts too much... I quit."  
  
"Really?" said Fu, letting her guard, down. Although she didn't see it, the boys did.  
  
"She's lying!" shouted Goemon, "Put your guard back up!"  
  
Fu looked over her shoulder, shocked and then back to Marie. Marie-Alix caught her arms and held her in an arm grapple. Little Fu was sliding backwards, towards her family and she couldn't stop herself. The floors were tiled and slippery on the 2 inch heels she was wearing [authors note: you never would of guessed she was wearing heels in this catfight, huh?]. 2 inch heels weren't her style - too small, but she was grateful she'd wore them. Anything more would of easily twisted her ankle.  
  
The boys saw what Marie was doing and swiftly ducked for cover - away from the couch. Fu raised a foot and put it on the couch, then the other. Her opponent was relentless in her constant pushing. Soon, Fu was standing on top of the couch - wobbling. Marie gave her one last shove and Fu was sitting on the top of the couch. Her long legs rested against the back of it.  
  
Then, just in the midst of it all, a bell rang all around the house. It wasn't the doorbell, but more the sounds of metal chimes. A voice announced from the ceiling, "Visitor Exiting Room... Walking Towards Living Area."  
  
"What the-" started Fujiko.  
  
"Grandmere!" said Marie-Alix. "She's not even suppose to be awake."  
  
"You have a grandma?" asked Fu.  
  
"Hush, you," ordered Marie. She gripped her arms again and shoved her with all her might.  
  
Little Fu toppled over the back of the couch. Her arms and legs sprawling everywhere and waving around in the air, before she hit the hard floor.  
  
"Ow," she whispered.  
  
Good thing the couch was pulled back from the wall several feet, or Fu wouldn't have been able to fit behind it. Marie sighed. 'I am so happy that ugly couch is facing the hall entrance' Then she blinked and looked over at the boys. They were silently watching the teens duke it out - like this was some kinda movie!  
  
"You three. Get in that closet. I'm not suppose to have visitors when grand-mere is over," she said going over to them and shoving them towards a walk in closet.  
  
"Aww... little Marie-Alix can't have no company," said Lupin in a baby's voice. He and Goemon chuckled and let themselves be manhandled by a frantic Marie.  
  
"And who do you think you are, little girl?" asked Jigen, trying to remove himself from her grasp.  
  
"Just get in there," she barked, opening the door and slamming it shut once they were in.  
  
Fujiko peeked out from behind the couch. A little old lady, wrinkled and small with hair as white as snow stood in the doorway. Wire rim glasses were pushed up on the bridge of her nose. There was a faint resemblance between the grand-mere and Marie.  
  
"Marie!" said grand-mere.  
  
"Oui, grand-mere?" chorused Marie-Alix.  
  
"It's noisy down here - what are you doing?"  
  
She frowned, "Just sparring by myself, grand-mere."  
  
"Well... when you're done help me find my diamond ring, cherie. I fear it's lost again. Such a shame that would be... did I ever tell you that it was pink colored? And priceless?"  
  
Marie-Alix hoped she'd shut up, "Oui, grand-mere. And it's not lost. Remember, I helped you put it in that nice hiding place."  
  
"I suppose... d'accord, I'm going back up now." (Okay)  
  
"Sleep well, grand-mere!"  
  
Little Fujiko stayed where she was until she heard the old lady's footsteps patter way into the distance. The boys opened the door and let themselves out. Lupin folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"So *that* was your grandmother? She seems nice," mentioned Lupin.  
  
Fu rose from behind the couch, "Yeah... nice enough to spill everything to us without even knowning it."  
  
Marie-Alix felt herself starting to sweat, "Wh... what are you talking about?"  
  
"The ring wasn't even yours to begin with," Goemon said.  
  
Jigen jumped in, "Yeah, you stole it from your grandmother and passed it off as your own."  
  
Goemon continued, "And Chad stole it from you and passed it off as his own, until Fu came along - got it and started passing it off as *her* own."  
  
"Yeah... hey, waitaminute," said Fu, "Now your making me look bad."  
  
"All the more reason you should kick Marie-Alix's ass," suggested Jigen with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah! That too!"  
  
"Wait!!" Marie-Alix reached into her pants pocket and fished out the ring. She held it up to them and they were mesmorized for a moment, just like they'd all first laid eyes on it.  
  
The parisian sighed in sadness and frustration, "Give me a break. This is a goldmine... with platinum engravements. Grand-mere's so old, she can't remember her own name sometimes. You can see for yourselves - she doesn't even know I stole it."  
  
"You realize you're only making yourself sound worse, right?" said the gentleman thief.  
  
Marie sighed again, "C'mon, guys! All my party outfit was missing, was the perfect jewelry. It wasn't like she could instantly die or something and I could grab up the family heirloom for myself. So I momentarily took the ring from my grand-mere's room. I meant to put it back right after that party was over. But that jerk, Sir Chad - whom I have *no* idea who invited - stole the ring right off my freakin' finger!  
  
"I don't how it happened, but it did. And I had to scramble so my grand-mere wouldn't realize it was gone. But, lucky for me she slept like a rock. When I found out you had the ring, Fujiko, I sent the assassin, but ordered her not to hurt you... much."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Let her finish," said Goemon.  
  
"Anyways, that's what she did and everything led up to here. Give me a break, just this one time, amie. I'll never ask for anything else - ever. I promise. Pleeeasseee?"  
  
Lupin and company exchanged glares. They turned and went into a football huddle.  
  
Fu looked at her family, "You guys still want me to kick her butt and take the ring back?"  
  
There was silence for a moment. The boys exchanged glances again and turned to Fu. They answered at the same time:  
  
Jigen replied, "Yeah."  
  
Goemon nodded, "Sure."  
  
Lupin smiled, "Pretty much, empress."  
  
"Hm... Okay."  
  
----  
  
[ XVI: Fight Club; coming soon ]  
  
I do not own Lupin III in anyway. All rights go to whoever owns this fine show/series. But I do own the currently flirtin' Little Fu and the phrase 'Daddy's little Empress'. Wow... they did her wrong at the end. LOL. But, hey, it's Lupin and the gang! Happy endings don't exist in this universe. Sorry, Marie-Alix! Guess that's what she get's for being such a prick. lol.  
  
I cut out a pretty interesting chapter so I could get done with this series quicker. Not that I want to, but I don't want to make it seem like it's dragging. Review if you want the *real* 15th chapter, titled: 'battle of the schemes'. It's kinda like Battle Of The Sexes, with a funny twist at the end.  
  
Fight Club, though is pretty coming-of-age, versus bad ass underground crime. Setting: Las Vegas! Slightly more serious than 'Battle of The Schemes'. So... whichever sounds better to you guys. 3 ya! And keep on reviewing. I'm 60 strong, baby! Whoo! Holla back. 


	15. Born and Bred

Author's note: Hey guys! WOW, so I'm officially the worst EVER for leaving y'all hanging this long. To say a lot has changed since this story first began in 2003(!) would be a severe understatement. I lost the original notes for what would have hopefully been at least another six episodes of Lupin family debauchery. Then I got busy in RL and completely forgot about FF. An email notice alerting me to a new favorite reminded me that Little Fu never got a proper ending. I felt horrible about that so I sat down and wrote one big "grand finale." I hope those who have been waiting don't hate me too much. And that everyone enjoys this last chapter.

So without further ado, 10 years later (oh God, it sounds even worse when I write it out like that) the conclusion of Little Fu. This is not a Mary Sue :P I don't own Lupin III. This is for entertainment only. Enjoy and as always tell me what you think in the reviews!

* * *

Little Fu

XV: Born and Bred

* * *

21 Years Old

* * *

Kyoto, Japan

"Congratulations to my little Empress!"

Lupin raised his champagne glass in a fancy banquet hall and winked to his daughter who was still wearing her graduation cap. She beamed. A mirror-image of her mother in almost every way, Little Fu wasn't so little anymore.

If it were any other persons kid throwing a silly celebration party, Lupin would have absolutely been a no show. But this was his little girl. She wanted this: the "college experience," the suits and gowns, the sparkling booze. So of course, he delivered the goods. Whatever Little Fu wanted, she got, ever since she was a baby.

"Here, here!" Fujiko raised her glass.

The room full of Little Fu's friends, classmates and other people she loved joined in on the toast and soon everyone was eating, drinking and dancing without a care in the world.

Fu sat at a table in a sparkling red dress - one considerably less revealing than her mother's - with Lacienca, Marie-Alix, and her godfathers Jigen and Goemon.

"I thought you said Rowan was coming. I haven't seen him all night," said Lacienca.

"Me either. I sent him a text earlier and he didn't respond," Little Fu said, grabbing her phone and dialing his number. "I'll just call him to see what's up."

"Hey... Rowan, it's me, Fu... I thought you were coming tonight... oh? Oh, um, okay..."

Goemon raised an eyebrow and Marie shook her head.

"No worries... I understand... Bye." Little Fu sighed. "Something suddenly came up."

"That little punk," said Jigen.

"Screw him," Marie said, passing her a flute of champagne. "Drink, ma amie. Don't give him another thought. He'll be sorry soon enough."

She forced a smile and picked up the glass. "Thanks." After a sip she stood up and tried to put on a cheerful face. "I'll be right back!"

As Little Fu was leaving the room for the hallway, Fujiko walked up.

"And where is she going?"

"Her boyfriend stood her up," said Laci.

"Again," Goemon added.

Fujiko sighed and settled into her daughter's seat. "Whatever you do, don't tell Lupin."

"Don't tell me what?" Lupin asked as he hovered above Jigen and Goemon, stuffing his face with food from the caterers and getting little crumbs all over his suit and his friends. Jigen grumbled.

"That your fly's down," said Jigen. Marie and Lacienca laughed.

Lupin gasped, tried to pull the zipper up with one hand and some unchewed food went down the wrong pipe. He gagged as Marie and Laci's laughs suddenly went quiet. Goemon quickly pulled his sword from under the table and jumped up to hit Lupin on the back with the handle.

He coughed up a piece of pasta. Laci made a face and Marie pretended to gag in disgust.

"Goemon!" Fujiko exclaimed angrily, "You brought your *sword* to Fu's graduation party?"

"Yes."

"I brought my gun," Jigen said in his defense.

Fujiko rolled her eyes. Lupin exhaled in relief.

"Thanks, buddy. I owe you one," he said patting Goemon's shoulder. He looked around the table. "Hey, where's Fu?"

Almost on cue, a glass-shattering scream from outside the banquet hall ripped through the party. Everyone froze. Little Fu burst into the room, holding a bloody wound on her arm. Her graduation cap was gone. Tears streamed down her face as she ran through the room, causing a panic.

A masked man in a suit ran after her waving a katana. The man raised his sword and in one flash, Goemon cut his blade in half. With a flick of his wrist, he cut him across the face and chest and he immediately fell to the floor dead. More people screamed and fled the banquet hall as Little Fu slumped against a wall.

Fujiko rushed to her side while Jigen and Lupin ran to the dead man's body.

Lupin pulled a sheet of paper from his breast pocket that read:

'Soon the Lupin girl will die, like her father should have died a long time ago!'

"What the hell?" Lupin tossed the death threat aside and ripped the mask off his face.

"Rowan!" Lacienca and Marie-Alix exclaimed.

Goemon put his sword away. Jigen looked over to Little Fu with shock on her face as Fujiko tended to her arm.

Jigen said, "I guess something else *did* suddenly come up."

* * *

Inside Fujiko's penthouse apartment, everything was quiet.

But Lupin was actively trying to lighten the mood since discovering that Little Fu's cut was nothing more than a flesh wound that needed to be bandaged.

Still, she was shaken up over the attack and sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket and holding a cup of hot tea.

Jigen sat across from her, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he lit a cigarette.

"I can't believe my boyfriend tried to kill me," she whispered.

"Happens to the best of us," said Jigen through the smoke.

"Really?" Lupin exclaimed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Jigen!"

"Bite me, Lupin."

Fujiko smiled in spite of the situation as she sat next to Fu and hugged her.

"He was a piece of shit boyfriend anyway." Jigen said, plucking the cigarette from his lips. "Women. You always fall for the 'bad boys.'"

"Oh shut up, Jigen," said Fujiko. "He wasn't a bad boy. He was an assassin. She was unknowingly dating an assassin. Stranger things have happened to all of us."

"The apartment is secure," announced Goemon as he came out of the bedrooms into the den where everyone was.

"And now I owe you twice," said Lupin.

"Just keep her safe and you won't owe me anything." Goeman replied as he headed for the door.

"Later, Goemon," said Jigen.

"Thank you, godfather!" Fu called out as he made his exit.

Fujiko shook her head. "I just don't understand. Why would anyone try to kill Fu? She's the least criminally involved person in this room."

"Doesn't matter, Fuji-cakes," Lupin said. "She could be Mother Theresa and someone would still want to take her out just because she's my daughter. That's practically what the death threat said."

"Death threat?" Fu said becoming frightened.

Fujiko held her closer. "We are not going to let anything happen to you. Tell her, Lupin."

"They're after me, Empress. Not you," he lied.

"Is that what the note said?"

Silence.

"Jigen! Is that really what the note said?"

Lupin gave him a look. Fu pouted. He groaned.

"It said something about you dying because Lupin should have been killed by now or something else close to it. I don't know!"

Fu gasped and jumped up from the couch to run into her bedroom in the back of the penthouse.

"*Why* did you tell her that!?" Lupin raged. "I was trying not to scare her, Jigen!"

"She might as well know the truth! It was a death threat and it was about her." Jigen stood up. "She's not a little kid anymore. You can't keep her in the dark about these kinds of things. She's a Lupin, for chrissakes."

Jigen walked through the den and to the door where he finally took his exit as well.

* * *

Little Fu did nothing but dream about her party that night. Sometimes it was just like a fairy tale, other times it was like a horror movie. She couldn't sleep.

So much had changed since she was 16. She gave up the catfights and rebellion and opted to pursue more meaningful relationships with guys and friends. She knew her "legacy" as a "crime princess" and she'd spent the last four years trying to distance herself from it.

She wanted to create her own life and for a while in college she had it. She wasn't Lupin's daughter, she was simply Fujiko Lupin. And now that she was back in the real world, that wondered if she could ever have that kind of life again.

Where could she go to get it back?

Fu stared at the ceiling and ran a long, long list of locales through her mind. Like her dad, she was well traveled. And like her mother, she didn't want to end up in some unfashionable hole-in-the-wall.

Then it hit her. She knew the perfect place to go.

She eased out of bed and pulled a suitcase from her closet.

* * *

8 Hours Later...

Lupin stumbled through the penthouse, scratching his butt and yawning down the hall. Breakfast was calling and he knew after a day like yesterday, his little Empress would want a great breakfast, too.

He knocked on her bedroom door.

"Rise and shine, Little Fujiko."

Silence. He raised an eyebrow and knocked again.

"Fu? Are you in there?"

He pushed open the door to see she was gone. Her bed was made and a note was left for him.

It read:

"Daddy,

I'm going to a place where I feel safe being me. You might know this place. I'll be back when I'm ready.

- Little Fu"

When Fujiko awoke she instantly became enraged.

"So you just let her leave!?"

"She was already gone when I woke up, Fuj."

"Someone is trying to kill her, Lupin!" Tears began to spring up in her eyes. "Sure, she can protect herself. She knows how to fight and shoot a gun. But she can't be out there alone! You have to protect her!"

Lupin held out his hands. "Oh, no. Don't you start cry - "

Fujiko bawled, holding their daughter's good-bye note in her hands.

"I'm trying to figure out where she could have gone, alright? She's not at Goemon's and she's not with Jigen. She's not with her friends and we already know she's not with her boyfriend - so where else could she be?" Lupin scratched his chin. "Where else would she feel safe?"

Fujiko sniffled. "She wrote that you might already know where it is."

"Hmmmm... There's only one place left to check."

"Oh, Lupin, find her. Find her and bring her back."

* * *

Toulouse, France

Three Days Later...

"Wow. I can't believe I'm back at this place. Only for Fu."

Lupin jumped out of the cab and bid adeiu to the driver as he looked up at the Lupin Family Compound. Tucked away in the French countryside were a series of small houses where he spent time as a kid.

If Fu wasn't here, then he had no idea where the hell she could be.

Going up to the first house, the largest one of all, he knocked on the front door expecting - at the very least - a warm embrace.

The door swung open, Lupin extended his arms and beamed, "Yes, it's really me. Arsene Lupin the Third has come back to Toulouse! You missed me, I know."

A chubby Russian maid narrowed her eyes at him and slammed the door in his face. "What the hell?" He ran up to the door and beat on it with both hands. "Lemme in! I used to LIVE here! Don't you people know who I am!? I'm Lupin the Third!"

The door opened again and the maid returned. She looked annoyed. Lupin looked more annoyed.

"Bienvenue, Monseiur Lu-Pain."

"Lu-PIN."

"Whatever," she shrugged and stepped aside to let him come in.

'Can't believe how much this place has changed,' he thought as he looked around the living room and the staircase. He shut the door behind him.

He didn't recognize this maid though.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Marie-Antoinette." The maid smiled and disappeared around a corner into the kitchen.

"Hardy har har."

"Lupin? Is that you?"

He turned and looked into the living room.

"Dad?"

A gray-haired man, sans the sideburns, bearing a strong resemblance to Lupin stood up from a chair where he was reading the newspaper. He exclaimed, "Lupin, you're here! That was fast. Don't mind the maid. She's bitchy, but you know I like them when they're bitchy." He winked and laughed.

Lupin went up to the man and grinned. "Yeah, it's me. What do you mean that I'm fast?"

"She said you'd be showing up here any day now."

"Fujiko?"

His Dad grinned. "Looks absolutely nothing like you. And she's smart, too. Are you sure you're the father?"

"What is this? A comedy club?"

"Alright, grandpa, I think I'm ready!"

Little Fu appeared at the bottom of the stairs dressed in all black with black boots, her Ruger at her hip and her hair in a ponytail. She locked eyes with Lupin.

"Daddy?"

"And where are you going, young lady?"

* * *

Fu sat at the kitchen table, her father on one side and her grandfather on the other. She propped her cheek on her fist as sat and listened to them talk about her.

Grandpa Lupin explained, "She's afraid and confused. And honestly, it sounds like it's all your fault."

"My fault?! I did nothing wrong raising her. I gave her everything she ever wanted. I - "

"And that's your problem. You gave her everything instead of teaching her the art of taking it."

Lupin was steamed. "She's been cracking safes and helping us pull off heists since she was three years old! I've taught her damn near everything I know!"

"Helping? We are master thieves. We are experts of disguise. Escape artists. Geniuses! We were put on this Earth to be incredible. We're not helpers, Lupin. We are leaders."

Little Fu's eyes drifted up.

"I don't really feel like a leader."

"That, my dear, is your father's fault."

Lupin shouted, "Hey!"

"Grandpa, I don't know if this is a good idea anymore. Maybe I should just go back home with Dad..."

"You are going nowhere until you show me you can pull off a heist."

Grandpa Lupin stood up. "You, too."

Lupin looked behind him and then pointed at his chest. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, you! It's curtain time, boy. Show me what you can do."

* * *

The flashing lights and happy clinking sounds filled the air of the casino as Lupin and Little Fu walked towards the roulette wheels.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt confused?" Lupin asked.

Little Fu, wearing a less dramatic ensemble of a basic black top and light wash jeans, looked up at him.

"I didn't really figure it all out until I got here."

They stood a little ways back from the roulette wheel and watched the crowd as it cheered on the current player. Then a few seconds later their cheers faded into a disappointed sigh. The player pulled his hair. Fu glanced over at Lupin.

"I thought I wanted a normal life and then after the graduation party, I realized that I don't know what I want. And even if I did, an assassin can come in anytime and ruin everything just because I'm a Lupin.

"I figured I wasn't a good enough thief to get into the family business. So I went to college and thought I'd get all the answers there even though you told me not to go," she finished.

"I never told you not to go," Lupin protested.

Fu sighed, "You said I shouldn't go to college because it'd be a waste."

Lupin shook his head, "Noooo, I told you that you don't need college because you're already smart. You speak four friggin' languages. You can do math in your head. You've already seen the whole world. Why give away all the money you stole fair and square as a kid to some old farts who can't teach you a damn thing?"

The crowds got started again as a new player stepped up. They cheered as he won. The player jumped up and down and threw poker chips in the air.

"Empress, I know what happened at the graduation party was scary. But it comes with the territory of being my kid. That's something that'll never change. Getting some nine-to-five isn't going to make you normal. And it's not going to suddenly give your life meaning either. You have to figure out what's normal to you."

"What about Grandpa?" Little Fu looked over to her dad again. "He'll be disappointed if I don't bring back a lot of money. I can't let him down."

"Well... do you *want* to bring back a lot of money?"

Fu smiled and nodded.

He leaned over and lowered his voice. "Do you like the thrill of the chase?"

She grinned.

The crowd cheered as another player won. The wheel was officially hot. Lupin wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you like to win?"

She laughed and nodded. "Uh, yeah."

He offered his elbow.

"Then don't you worry about Grandpa Lupin. Tonight, you and I are doing nothing but winning."

Fu looped her arm in his and they cut through the crowd to see the wheel. She bit her lip as she looked at the numbers and colors. Lupin glanced over at her.

"Red 7."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Coming out of the casino, Little Fu could hardly believe it. They won at roulette, poker and the penny slot machines. She knew her Dad had probably set it all up, but she didn't care. She was happy. For the first time since she was a little kid, she was absolutely insanely happy. The way she felt when she opened the safe, when she saw the pink diamond ring on her finger, when the gang helped that woman fake her own death... that was the way she felt right now.

Her pockets were heavy with euros and she was going back to the compound feeling as if she belonged there. Finally.

Going over to the car with Lupin, Little Fu tried to contain herself.

"I've never counted cards before," she said giggling. "I can't believe it was so easy."

"When you're good, everything's easy."

Fu froze when she thought she saw a shadow moving by the car.

Lupin turned around at face her. "What's wrong?"

The shadow then moved in the shape of a person. It raised a sword.

In a flash, Little Fu remembered Australia. 'How quickly and smoothly you can take your gun in and out of it's hoslter is important. It can depend on whether or not you live or die.'

For a split second she was scared. And then she was pulling out her Ruger. Fujiko screamed, "Dad, get down!"

He ducked and Fu pulled the trigger, blasting away the swordsman and causing him to hit the ground with a thud. The few people around in the parking lot started to run.

Fujiko exhaled deep. Lupin jumped up and ran over to the car where the man was. He had a mask on his face like the other assassin. Little Fu stood behind Lupin.

"He's good and dead."

"Really?"

"Doesn't look like there's a note on this one."

Little Fu lowered her gun and took a few more breaths. "Does it matter? He was coming for you."

He smirked and said very dramatically, "Oh you saved my life, Little Fu! What would I have ever done without you?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Stop. I'm still shaking."

They walked away from the body and got inside the car. Lupin added, "Jigen teach you how to do that?"

She smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, he did."

They pulled off and drove away, out of the lot and away from the casino.

"Now all we need is Goemon to give you some sword lessons then you'll be just like me!"

Little Fu laughed. "Yeah, Dad. *Sure.*"

* * *

Kyoto, Japan

2 Days Later...

"Are you going to tell her?"

Fujiko and Lupin stared up at the evening sky as they stood on the penthouse balcony.

"You tell her since you want her to know so bad," Lupid replied.

He glanced over at her and her face said, 'stop the B.S.'

"She's ready, Lupin."

He smiled. "Ohhh, I know, Fuji-cakes."

"So tell her already!"

"Tell me what?"

They both turned around as Little Fu stepped out onto the balcony.

Lupin turned and folded his arms. "The time has come."

"Ok. For...?"

"Me to hang up my scheming shoes. I'm retiring, Empress. I want you to take over the family business."

Her eyes got big. Her jaw slacked. Then she shook her head. "No. No, you would never quit. You're going to be a master thief forever. You said it yourself, that you love it more anything."

"I don't love anything more than I love you. And if passing the torch will make you happy... then that's what I'm gonna do."

"... but... you can't. You're the best thief in the world."

"I know, I'm the best there ever was. But it gets lonely at the top, kid." Lupin put his arm around Little Fu's shoulders. "Even for the best in the world. So why don't you join me?"

She started laughing with joy. "I cannot believe this."

"Is that a yes?" Fujiko asked, tilting her head with a smile.

"That sounded like a yes," said Lupin.

"Yes!" Little Fu said. "Yes, I'm in."


End file.
